The Perfectionist and the Painter
by Clutterbilly67
Summary: Sasuke tries to be perfect in every aspect of his life and the new guy Sai turns Sasuke's world upside down. Will love bloom or will disaster strike? Yaoi SasukexSai. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is a pairing that I was requested to do and it has been really fun I hope you like it. Please Review!

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

* * *

The Uchiha Mansion was lonely at this time of day. My Mom and Dad were at the office and my brother was at school. I am always stuck at home alone not that I mind I like it better this way anyway. The family can be demanding sometimes. But of course I am at the top of Konoha High School. Not exactly a school at the of the league, but it does a sufficient job. I am an Uchiha we are genius' and I have to be the best at every thing I do which of course I am. 

I have to finish getting ready for school. Hair perfect, teeth perfect and clothing perfect. My clothing consists of black fitting pants and a blue shirt with a white and red logo resembling the Uchiha logo. Well it better since it's our family clothing business. My uncle runs a large clothing company. See what did I tell you genius' all of us, especially my brother.

I make my way downstairs to my Mercedes benz. It's black with leather interior. It's also tricked out to the T.

I slide in and the leather squeaks adjusting to the unfamiliar weight. Did I forget to mention I just got it yesterday for my 17th birthday. I pull out of the drive way and start on my way to school. I see an orange backpack coming around the corner and it can be non-other than...Yep just as suspected it's Naruto.

I pull up beside Naruto and yell, "Hey Dobe want a ride?"

Naruto gives me a wide grin, "Thanks, but no thanks Teme I have to go meet Ero-sennin before I go to school. I'll see you there." Naruto starts down Saru street and I gun it the rest of the way to school.

I guess you could call Naruto my best friend, but there is no way in hell I am going to let him know that. He helps scare off some of my fan club fans, but not all leave me alone even when Naruto is with me. Especially Sakura and Ino. God I can't stand those two some times. But I definitely would be considered lucky compared to my brother. Some of those crazy ass fan girls actually stalk him. Talk about nut jobs.

I pull into the school parking lot and I notice that some one is in my spot. Well okay it's not technically my spot, but it's like when you choose a seat in class once you sit there people just know that it's yours from then on. Or that's usually how it goes. I park into the spot right next the black cobra mustang. I eye it not really familiar with any one who owns a car like this at least not to my knowledge. I give up trying to figure out who owns the car and I head to my first class.

I walk through the halls and all the girls and even some guys squeal with excitement. I roll my eyes and I ignore the attention. I am the first one to enter the class, I notice that I still have ten minutes before class even starts and probably another ten or fifteen before the teacher even shows up. I pull out some math homework to make sure that I did it and that there are no mistakes. And of course it's perfect.

I look at the clock to see that class starts in five minutes and to my surprise and all my class mates that are in class we notice that Kakashi-sensei is in class reading his "Icha-Icha Paradise" his visible eye crinkling with a perverted smirk most likely. I see all the girls in my class are gathered around a desk in the front. I turn away not caring in the least what they were doing.

The bell rings signaling for class to begin. "Hey Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here so early?" Some random person called out.

Kakashi-sensei chuckled, "I am here to introduce our new student," He motioned to the desk that the girls had surrounded, "Class I would like you to meet Sai." All the girls let out gasps of excitement. "Sai would you like to tell the class a little about yourself."

Sai turned toward the class and smiled, "Hello I am Sai it's nice to meet you all. I just moved here about a week ago and I love to draw and do other things that interest me. If you have any questions feel free to ask me." Sai walked to his desk and sat down.

"Oooh, he kinda looks like Sasuke-kun, don't you think Sakura?" Ino whispred to her pink haired friend.

"Yeah, a little, but definitely not as hot." Sakura and Ino giggled, I rolled my eyes and I looked up to take in the appearance of my new class mate. He had short midnight black hair and I noticed earlier that his eyes were black as well. He seemed not to notice all the attention that the girls were giving him.

I turned to the board to take the notes that Kakashi-sensei had put on the over head projector. The rest of class went on with out incident, other than the damned girls could not stop talking about Sai I think his name was...Yeah Sai is his name since I just heard it muttered by the girl standing next to me. At least it looks like some of attention will be taken off me.

The day went by pretty fast. It turns out Naruto is going to be going with Jiraiya or Ero-sennin as Naruto so lovingly calls him on a trip abroad for a while. He says that he'll write me every other week I told him he didn't have to bother, but he insisted. He'll be leaving next week and wont be going to school so he can get ready for his trip.

I walk through the parking lot to my car and I notice that the owner of the Mustang is by it getting ready to get in. I walk faster to my to get a look at the perpetrator. I glance over before getting in my car and I notice it's the new guy Sai. He notices my stare and I glare at him. He doesn't flinch from the famous Uchiha glare like most do. He smiles at me and then get's in his car with out a word and drives away. I look at my spot and I vow that I will get it back tomorrow. There are not many people that can stand up to the Uchiha glare. I begrudgingly allow him some praise for doing so.

I get home to notice that nobody is here I sigh in relief I don't want to have to deal with my dad asking about school and other non-sense. I go upstairs to the third floor and I head to my room. I end up working on my homework for about an hour. I finish with nothing else to do because I already finished a report that was assigned today and due in three weeks. I hate to procrastinate.

I hear the front door open and I can only assume that it's my parent home for the day. Oh, jeez I don't want to go down stairs, but I do it any way.

"Hi mom, hi dad," I walked down the flight of stairs to them.

"Sasuke you need to start getting ready for the art exhibit we are going to in about two hours. It's a last minute sort of thing. I trust that you have finished all your homework?" My mother said while my father and her moved into their office to work on some documents would be my guess.

"Yes I finished my homework a while ago. Is the art exhibit being done by a client?" I make small very boring talk with them. When all I want to do is go back to my room, but I have to endure it...ugh!

"Yes and we are going to have dinner with our client and his family after the art exhibit. Oh and your brother will not be joining because he is going on some college interviews that are out of state." My mother said.

I trudge up the stairs or what an Uchiha would call trudging to any body else it probably looked like I was walking normally, but the parents know they always do.

"Sasuke, dear don't drag your feet on the carpet it just got vaccumed."

"Yes, mother," See they always know.

I make my way to my room and look through my closet for a nice shirt and pants. I end up picking a black button up shirt with black pants. I take a shower before I get dressed. They always make me feel so relaxed. I let the warm water wash over my body. The pounding water releasing the tension from my back and all over my body. I relish the feeling of the shower for a little longer before I get out. I turn off the water and I put a towel around my waist.

I dry off my body and slowly, but surely get dressed in my clothes. I look myself over in the mirror. Perfect!

"I guess I am ready to go." I tell my room.

I go downstairs to see my parents are already changed and they are back in their office working on who knows what.

"Sasuke are you ready to go?" My dad grabs his jacket that is hanging on the back of his chair and puts it on.

"Yes, I am Father." My dad nods his head and heads toward the car. My mother followng right behind him.

We get in the car and we start the drive to the art exhibit. It's down town right across the street from the restaurant where we're going to. The car ride is boring all my parents are talking about are business strategies and other stuff along those exciting lines.

"So Sasuke how's school?" I knew it was coming sooner or later. My dad looks in the rear view mirror waiting for my answer. I look him straight in the eye.

"It's going good," I answer blandly.

"Still at the top?"

"Yes, I am," He looks at the road again.

"Atta boy just like your brother."

That's what I always hear. Just like Itachi or why can't you be more like your brother. I only nod my head. I keep my face void of emotion. It's really easy now sine I've had all my life to practice. We make it to the restaurant in relatively good time. My dad pulls in to the parking lot and we walk into the grey building where the art exhibit is being held.

I don't really look at the paintings. I look around the room to notice a familiar face. It's the new guy Sai. I glance away before he can see me.

To my surprise my parents make their way to the other side of the room where Sai is, I reluctantly follow. My parents are greeted by a man and a woman their clients would be my guess.

"Sasuke I would like for you ro meer Maki, Daichi, and their son Sai." My father introduces them and I reach out to shake their hands. When I reach to shake Sai's hand he puts his hand forth and our eyes meet. I shake his hand quickly, but his fingers ghost over my arm. Was that intentional? I eye him suspiciously. Where his fingers touched my skin it tingled. He's still looking at me without any intention looking away.

I smirk, "What are you looking at?"

"You Sasuke-kun," He answers without batting an eyelash.

"Why may I ask?" I didn't even notice my parents and Sai's are on the other side of the room. I return to Sai.

"Because everybody says that you are the embodiment of perfection, but I am sorry I don't see what they see." Sai says without much emotion. I try to read his face, but I can't get a read on this guy.

"And what do you see?" Why the hell do I care what he's says I turn to leave, but Sai catches my wrist with his hand. The tingling sensation returns with the touch of this guy. I trun around and I yank my wrist out of his grip.

"I see a person who is trying to be what everybody else wants him to be. I also see a person seeking approval." He half turns, but then suddenly he is whispering in my ear. "I also see a person waiting to be released. And I think I'm the one to do it Sasuke-kun." Sai caresses my cheek and then walks away.

I stand there shell shocked never in my life has anybody talked to me like that. Although deep, deep, deep, in my heart I knew he was right. I refuse to admit. Who does he think he is saying he will release me yeah right! Although I always thought that I was asexual, but being near Sai made me feel uncomfortable and when he touched me... I don't even know what to say. Oh, great and then I still have to have dinner with the guy.

* * *

Yay! For Chapter 1 

Chapter 2 should be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 I hope you like it and I am sorry it took a while to post it

Thank you for all the review! The reviewers rock!!

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review!

* * *

"Sasuke I would like you to befriend Sai." My father told me before we were to meet with Sai and his parents. 

"But Father..."

"No, buts Sasuke just be nice to him and any ways I haven't seen you hang around anybody else except for that Uzamaki Kid. And the Hyuga sometimes." My Father glares at me and I relent. How bad can it be right?

"Hello again Sasuke-kun." Sai says with a smile.

My dad nudges my side. "Hey Sai," I don't say anymore. I refuse to talk to this guy anymore than I have to tonight. He's so infuriating and confusing.

Get this I have to sit next to him. I ignore him as best as I can, but I feel his gaze on me. I glare at him and he only smiles. Why on earth does he always smile? It's not the same as Naruto always smiling. His has a certain sadness to it and it never seems to reach his eyes.

I contemplate my thoughts as we eat our meal. Our parents are discussing who knows what and it's not like I care either. Although I have been told that I will not run our family business, but I'll work under Itatchi who will inherit the law firm. I don't want to be a lawyer, but I guess that you have do what you have to do.

"Sasuke-kun what are you thinking about?" Sai asks while finishing up his meal.

"None of your business and what makes you think that I would tell you anyway?" I said lowly so my father wouldn't hear what I said.

"You don't have to tell me, but I can tell that it's making you mad to think about whatever it is that your thinking about." Sai states.

How the hell can he tell it's making me mad. I am not showing any emotion. At least I thought that I wasn't.

"You're holding on to your napkin with a death grip Sasuke-kun," Sai reaches out under the table and boldly and I must say rather stupidly takes hold of my hands to save my napkin from a certain death. What is he doing?

I quickly move away from him touching me. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I am trying to make you relax Sasuke-kun."

"Well if you want to keep your hand you wont try it again." I glare at him and then I feel someone staring at me. I turn to see my dad giving me a chilling stare. I drop my glare and I turn back to Sai. I can practically hear my father give a hmpf.

I don't even finish eating my meal. This night has been I don't even have the right words to describe it. Luckily nothing else happened other than the fact that I learned that Sai had done some of the paintings and sculptures for the art exhibit. I wasn't very impressed. I might have been a little if I had even bothered to look at the art work.

I went to bed feeling very confused about my new classmate, but all thoughts about what happened during the day were wiped out with the coming of sleep. I woke up a little earlier than usual so I could fulfill my vow of getting my parking spot back. I showered quickly and did everything in my morning routine really fast.

I ate breakfast like there was no tomorrow and I seemed to surprise my parents with my eagerness to get to school. They seemed a little proud that I was leaving so early for school. I actually left earlier than them which never happens, but this parking space business became personal with my first meeting with Sai.

I drove to school feeling really good about getting my space. I pull into the parking lot feeling quite smug. Then I suffer a blow to my ego. There in my spot Sai's mustang is sitting there, like it was yesterday. I pull in right beside him again. Not liking his car so close to mine, but I guess I could've moved mine, but that's not going to happen. I accept my defeat for today. That doesn't mean that I am not going to try tomorrow for my spot.

I get out of my car with new resolve and a goal that will be accomplished because I am an Uchiha. I hear giggling from behind me as I make my way to the entrance of the school building. I would know that giggling from any where. And my hunch was right as soon as I get inside. I see a blonde head and pink head take appearance on either side of me. I don't even acknowledge there existence. I continue walking like they are not there. I can see from the corner of my eye that they are discussing something.

"Morning Sasuke-kun!! You're here early!" Ino says while attempting to grasp my arm, but I pull it away before she can attach her self to me.

"Hn," Is my only response.

They both squeal with delight. And I must confess I have no idea why 'hn' deserves squeals, but what can you do?

"Sasuke-kun must be in a really good mood this morning," Sakura whispers to Ino.

"I think that you might be right Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun will you go out with me?" Sakura asks rather loudly drawing some attention from the other students around us. It seemed to take all her might to say that one sentence.

For some reason or another I say, "Hn, no Sakura." They both start giggling again.

I know it might seem weird that they are happy that I said no, but I usually walk away when they or anybody else asks me out. They start running ahead to who knows where. I continue walking down the hall at a normal pace. When I pass by the art room I notice a familiar head of hair. I look into the window and discover that Sai is working on a painting. His brush strokes are strong and graceful. He seems to be in a different world. _I wish he would stay there._ I grab the door knob to go into the class room for an unknown reason. To annoy him or just to talk to him or maybe for another reason, but before I turn the door knob. The first bell rings. I guess I must've been at the door watching him longer than I thought. That knowledge does not sit well with me. I shake off these weird feelings and I head to my first class.

I sit down in my seat and not to my surprise Kakashi-sensei is fifteen minutes late. I took the time to go over my homework from the previous night and I don't know why I did, it was all correct. I guess you can never be to careful. Sai I notice is sitting a little closer than he was yesterday. He's not right next to me, but he's two desks in front and two to the side of me. He's basically vertical to me. He has not taken notice of me and I like it better that way. First period goes by pretty fast. Kakashi-sensei was just reading his perverted book the whole time.

I then head off to gym for my second period class. I forgot to mention that I have four classes with Sai. I enter the locker and head straight to my locker. I put in the combination and I pull out my clothes. Neji is right beside finishing getting dressed.

"Ohayo Sasuke!" Neji turns toward me his milky eyes seeming to take in every action around him.

"Morning Neji!" I say while tying my gym shoes. I am pretty sure that we are playing basketball today. I mean who can forget with Gai-sensei shouting at the top of his lungs talking about blossoming youth and the thrill of a great game of basketball to fill the spring time of youth although it's fall now so who know's what he's talking about half the time. I look up to find Neji looking at the other side of the locker. I don't even bother to look the guy notices things that nobody else can. And I have no idea how he does it.

"Hey Sasuke do you know what's up with the new guy?"

"No, why?"

"Well it's just that he's been staring at you ever since you've been talking to me!" Neji states.

I feel weird at the prospect of being watched by Sai. I normally don't care who watches me, but this is a different kind of feeling. I stand up and look to where Neji was looking just moments before to find that Sai was indeed staring at me. I glare at him and he just puts on a smile before turning back to his locker to change.

"He seems to be angry or jealous," Neji says while we make our way to the gym to start doing our stretches before Gai-sensei or the very enthusiastic Lee try to make us do some new weird form of warming up technique that they thought up.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do. Sasuke I think you have another fan." Neji starts laughing.

I aim to hit his shoulder playfully though, but I don't actually touch him. Other than Naruto I feel I can be myself around Neji at least a little. He kinda has the same problems as with me the fan club girls and boys. He also comes from a famed family like the Uchihas. He comes from the much celebrated Hyuga family. They own many business in Konoha and around the country. And they have a specific family trait of milky eyes. That come in handy I must say. He's only second to me when it come to grades and other things in school, but he's tied with Shikamaru in the genius department. He may seem really lazy, but he another genius non the less.

After warming up we all gather around Gai-sensei. He's wearing a green leotard suite and his trade mark bowl style hair cut. Lee right beside him sporting the same green leotard suite and hair cut. I would swear that they are somehow related, but to my surprise and every one else they are not. There has to be a blood line connection some where.

"Okay every one the spring time of youth is here and we must celebrate it with a sporting game of basketball." Gai-sensei announces with Lee beside him pumping his fist in the air for emphasis.

The team captains are Neji and me. I chose my team and I pick it so that it's Sai free. Neji gives me a weird look as I obviously look over Sai. Sai notice's the look that passes between me and Neji, but thankfully he doesn't get the wrong idea. Wait! Stop right there why in hell would I care if that SOB got the wrong idea!? Well who gives a shit! I am going to play basketball! Beside the fact that Gai-sensei can be a little over whelming at times, okay all the time I really like gym class.

Gai-sensei blows the whistle and I jump up and hit the ball out Neji's reach. It goes flying to Shikamaru I knowingly pick Shikamaru over Sai. And to my utter shock and every one else's Shikamaru get's the ball and dribbles it for a second and then he passes it to Kiba. Who willingly get's the ball and makes a slam dunk.

The score is now 23 to 18. My team is of course winning. Right now I am trying to get around Sai. I thought that it would be easy, but not so much. I fake him out, apparently he was expecting something along those lines because he follows my moves and hit's the ball out my grasp sending it flying to Neji who gets the ball in the basket. Some of the guys gasp at what just happened. I take no notice all my focus is on Sai who just smiles at me and then walks away with the sound of the whistle signaling that the game is over. We won, but only narrowly. We all lined up to shake each other hands for a good game, one of Gai-sensei's rules. When it comes time to shake Sai's hand I almost look him over like I did when picking teams, but I don't. It might send the message that I am being a sore loser which the Uchihas are not. So I begrudgingly put forth my hand and Sai shakes it. All the funny feelings come back ten fold with the simple contact. Sai looks me directly in the eye with a what I think was the first real smile I've seen him give.

"Great game Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah," Is all I say still not really wanting to talk to him.

"Your one of the only people that I feel I can have a game of basketball with. It's one of my hobbies." With this information given Sai moves on down the line. I continue shaking everybody hand without really taking notice of them. I never would have guessed that he was good at basketball much less actually having it as a hobby. But my pride would not let me regret not adding him to my team. And with the ending of the game and shaking of hands we all head for the locker room to shower.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done wahoo and woot! 

Chapter 3 should be up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are at Chapter 3 Yay!

Thank you for the reviews. I love reading them. Yay for the reviewers!

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review!

* * *

The locker room was full of steam from all the guys taking showers. I finished rather quickly wanting to get to my next class as soon as possible. My main thought being that lunch was right around the corner. I was hungry from my minuscule breakfast this morning. And I didn't get what I wanted... my parking spot. Okay I seriously got to let it go. There will be other chances to grab it. Unbeknownst to me well at least consciously Sai had become something like a rival. Speaking of said person he was walking out of the shower room too. I looked directly at him. He was soaking wet. Water was rolling down his exposed upper body. His lower half was covered by a towel and I thanked any and every deity that was up in clouds or where ever they were. But to my utter and complete shock part of me, a small teeny tiny part was disappointed in some way and I couldn't figure out why. 

Damn this day is just weird. He walks past me without batting an eyelash. I shrug off what ever was plaguing my thoughts and I go to my locker to change back in to my clothes. I take off my towel. I am not ashamed of any part of my body. I pull out my clothes and I start changing when I hear some one clearing there throat behind me. I half turn to see that it's Sai already changed. How they hell did he change so fast?

"Hello Sasuke-kun," Sai greeted me. I just turned back around and started changing back in to my clothes again.

"What do you want?"

"You Sasuke-kun," I turned toward Sai with my eyes wider than they have been in I don't know how long.

"What?!"

Sai started laughing and I mean bending over clutching one's sides kind of laughing. "I was just kidding Sasuke-kun. You should have seen you face. It was price less." Sai wiped some tears that were coming out from the corners of his eyes. At the moment I was just to surprised to be pissed. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my art exhibit, well not just my art exhibit, but some of stuff that's going to be showing is mine and it's this weekend. Would you want to come?"

I was about to say no when my Father's face and words flashed before my eyes I sighed. "Sure I'll go."

"Cool, I'll meet you at your house which you have to give me the address to, but later will be fine," Sai turned to walk away then turned back around, "Oh, and Sasuke-kun you will definitely not disappoint any future lovers with what you packing under your clothes." With that Sai winked at me and walked away.

_What the hell just happened?_ Okay I will go over the information. He basically asked me out and I said yes. And then he said that I wouldn't disappoint any body with what I am packing underneath my clothes. He even looked straight at a certain part of my anatomy. I felt my face heat up with the slightest of blushes. What the hell? I never blush. That's not suppose to happen. I am an Uchiha dammit and we don't blush. But the evidence was clearly on my face. Nobody noticed thankfully, except for maybe Neji. 

The rest of the school day passed steadily by and so did the rest of the week. And then the dreaded weekend was upon me. Here I was waiting for Sai to pick me up and on top of that my brother came back from looking at out of state College's.

I was in the living room when I heard the door bell ring. I got up to answer it, but my Brother got it before I did.

"Hello you must be Itachi-kun. It's nice to me you I am Sai." Sai extended his hand to Itachi. Itachi shook his hand without any emotion on his face. That's my brother for you. "I've heard a lot about you, but I must say that I think that Sasuke-kun is better than you." What is he doing?! That idiot! He gave my brother one of his fake smiles. I never see those smiles any more. Now he usually has feeling behind the smiles he gives me. When did I notice that?

"Hey Sai what's up? Come on in," I flew to the door before he said anything else stupid. It's not that brother would do anything to him it's just. Well I guess I really don't what it is. My Brother raised an elegant eyebrow at my actions or Sai's words I am not sure. But I am not sure I want to know.

"It was nice to meet you Sai-kun and I can't wait to see you work tonight at the exhibit. My parents have many good things to say about your paintings." Itachi said in a monotone voice and then politely excused himself.

"What did you say that to him for?" I asked Sai as soon as my Brother was out of sight.

"What? It's what I really think Sasuke-kun." Sai drew closer our body heat was mixing together and I gladly scooted a little further away. Not liking the way I felt every time he was around. And I still can't put my finger on what's going on with me and my reactions around this guy. Sai was looking at me with some type of emotion that I couldn't pin point.

"What do you want to do while we wait for the exhibit to open Sasuke-kun?"

"Well we can go watch a movie in my room. We still have about three hours to kill." The show started at six and it was only three in the afternoon.

We headed to my room. Luckily it's equipped with everything that you could want in a bedroom. For the three hours we watched an action movie. We talked about the cars that they used in the movie and some other things. I was surprised with how much we had in common. We like a lot of the same cars and he has an affinity for sports like me. I've always loved sports. I think another reason I love sports is because my brother has never been in to them. It kind of gives me something that is my own. I guess that's why one of my favorite classes is gym. And it's good to have a rival again. Naruto was always my rival well in everything that we did. Now Sai is sort of my rival in a way. I don't really consider Neji or any one else a rival because they don't try to beat me. I am not sure if it's because I am Uchiha or what, but I glad somebody is trying to fight against it. Even though they will lose.

"Hey Sasuke-kun that was a great movie what was it called again?"

"I'll look at the DVD when we get back, but it's time to go now."

Sai looked at his watch and looked a little shocked. "Your right. Man the time went by fast."

We went down stairs to find my parents and brother were getting ready to leave too.

"Hello Sai how are you?" My mother asked.

"I am doing fine Mrs. Uchiha and how are you?"

"I am doing good thank you for asking Sai." My mother gave a warm smile.

"Sai tell me are your parents meeting you at the exhibit?" My father asked while helping my mom put on her wrap.

Sai's eyes flashed with sadness and then it was wiped away. "No, they are over seas for business."

"Oh I am so sorry dear." My mom rushed over and took hold of Sai's hands. "I insist that you stay over for the weekend and maybe next week if you want to."

"Well..." Sai glanced at me and I didn't make any action.

"No dear I think that this will be good. And Sasuke has never had a friend sleep over before. Maybe he can show you around Konoha too."

"I'll stay for the weekend then." Sai gave my mom a smile too and it wasn't lacking emotion. He almost seemed grateful.

"Okay great to hear. You can stay in Sasuke's room."

"I can go get some clothes after the art show." Sai offered.

"No, don't be silly you can barrow some of Sasuke's. Right dear?" My mom looked at me and I reluctantly gave in.

"Yeah he can." _Ugh... why me?_

With that plan set in motion Sai and me headed to the art show before my parents and brother. I didn't have time to react. It all happened so fast. Sai is not only going to stay at my house, but in my room as well. I can make it through it. It won't be bad. I hope!

We got in Sai's car. The whole ride was in relative silence. I don't know what he was thinking of, but he seemed to be in deep thought. I didn't really care at the moment. I was focused on trying not to take back what my mom said about staying over.

We arrived at the same building that held the last art exhibit. Sai was acting more like himself now that we were out of the car.

I decided to ask if he was all right. I don't know what possessed to do it though. "Hey, Sai are you alright man?" I mumble.

Sai glanced at me while we were walking. I glared at him and then he smiled at me. This smile was warm and inviting. It was probably the most sincere smile I've seen a person give. "Yeah I am fine Sasuke-kun. I was just thinking. Thank you for asking." Sai continued to smile at me and glance me the whole way to the doors of the building and he didn't really stop when we were inside either.

I finally got fed up with it. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Annoyance clearly on my voice and my features.

"I think that your starting to like me Sasuke-kun."

"What?! I don't like you."

"Oh, I think that you do and your starting to care about me too." Sai said with a smirk while he was showing me one of the other artist's paintings. I don't know anything about art, but I didn't really care much for this artist's painting style.

"What gave you that impression?"

"Just little things like that's the first time you've ever asked me how I was doing. And you didn't object to me spending the night at you house. Even though you had every right to. You also have to admit that you had fun earlier up in room." We were walking around a sculpture when I noticed Sai's name on a painting. I didn't bother to look at it just yet. I had to set this guy straight.

"I didn't object because she's my mom and I usually do what she says. That wasn't the first time I asked how you were was it?" Sai nodded his head still with a smile on his face. I wanted to hit to make him understand that none of the stuff I did meant anything.

"Whatever you say Sasuke-kun." Sai paused for a second then asked, "What do you think of my painting?"

I looked up to see a beautiful landscape painting. The first thought that came to my mind was whatever this guy lacks in emotion he show's it in his paintings. I was about to comment when I heard my mom behind us.

"Wow, Sai that's amazing you really put a lot of feeling in your paintings." I greeted my parents and brother.

"How are you boys doing? Sasuke we forgot to mention this at home, but your brother got accepted in to another college and will be leaving Monday." My dad said while looking proud and gazing around at all the other artists work.

"That's great congratulations Itachi." I looked at my brother, but got nothing from him. Then I answered my father's earlier question, "We're doing fine. Sai was just about to show me around. Right Sai?"

"Yes that's right. If you follow me Sasuke-kun I can show you some amazing pieces. And congratulations Itachi-kun." We waved good bye to my family. My parents waved back, but brother looked like he was bored.

I let out a sigh of relief. It's not that I don't like to be around my parents. It's just when Itachi's around it feels weird. It's like there's a tension that won't lift until some one walks away. I used to really look up to my brother. I wanted to be like him, but every time I wanted helped with something he would wave to me come to him and then he would flick me in the head and tell not today Sasuke maybe some other time. We have never been close. A part of me is relieved that he's leaving and soon.

"Sasuke-kun did you want to look at some of the sculptures that are outside on the patio?"

"Yeah I could really go for some fresh air." With that Sai and I walked outside to look at some other sculptures.

* * *

Chapter 3 is done yay! 

Chapter 4 should be posted soon


	4. Chapter 4

Woo here we are at chapter 4 I throw in a yay and woot!!!

Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more. The reviewers are awesome!!!

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review!

* * *

"Sai I insist you take the bed." 

"No Sasuke-kun you take it. It's your bed."

"Well duh! I know it's mine that's why I am offering it to you." I let out a sigh of frustration. We have been arguing over who get's the bed for the last ten or fifteen minutes. "I am going to take the couch and that's that." I grab a pillow from my bed and walk to the closet and I pull out a blue blanket. I walk to the couch and set up my bed.

Sai finally relented and climbed into bed. I turned off the light and lied down. I was about to close my eyes when I heard Sai speaking from the darkness. I almost growled. I was tired and wanted to sleep. It had been a long day. After we went outside Sai showed me all the sculptures and stuff. There was even one done by Sai. It was of a nude female. She seemed almost real with the way he sculpted her. Her curves were delicate and soft. And her hair was flowing free down her back. I almost commented on how it was an exquisite piece of work, but decided against it. He might think something of it. When in reality it means nothing. At least I don't think it does. I was brought out of my thoughts by Sai's voice.

"Sasuke-kun if you wanted you could sleep in the bed too. It's definitely big enough for two people."

No way in hell! My mind screamed, instead of saying those exact words I settled for. "No thank you Sai. Now go to sleep we have to get up early so we can celebrate Itachi leaving for a new college." Yes he's staying with us through out the rest of the weekend and throughout some of the week. His parents are coming back Thursday. And some how my mother convinced him to stay with us. He'll barrow some of my clothes tomorrow and we'll go to his house to get some clothes for the rest of the week. I turned on my side. I didn't quite care for the couch. It wasn't the same as my bed. Then I thought about Sai's offer of sleeping in my bed with him. I gave myself a huge mental slap. No, no don't even think of such a thing. I 'hmphed' and turned on my other side. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. Without success!

"Sasuke-kun you can sleep with me." Sai said and I choked on some air. What?! "I didn't mean it like that Sasuke-kun."

"No Sai!"

"Why not? It's obvious that your not comfortable on the couch. I can hear you toss and turn."

"It doesn't matter. You're the guest so you get the bed."

"Come on Sasuke-kun just give in. I won't do anything if that's what your worried about."

"I am not worried about that." I wasn't, but now I am. "Fine I'll sleep in the bed, but you better stay on your side of the bed. If I wake up and your even an inch or two closer to me I swear I'll strangle you."

"Understood Sasuke-kun," I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I got up from the couch a little reluctantly, but my Uchiha pride kicked in. No Uchiha would be reluctant in whatever they did.

I notice Sai is on the left side I so I go to the right. Okay everything is good so far. What really got me so was how fast my body relaxed with another person in the same bed. I've never in my whole life shared my bed with another person. Even when I was younger, I would never let myself run to my parents room when I was scared because I knew my brother wouldn't go to them if he got scared. The guy has as much emotion as a rock and even then I think that the rock would win.

I felt Sai shift on the bed, but it didn't bug much as I thought that it would to share a bed with another person. As long as he didn't invade my space I was fine. "Good night Sasuke-kun," Were the words that floated from the other side of the bed.

"Night."

I closed my eyes and I was out like a light. I woke up feeling really refreshed. And I noticed quite happily and thankful that Sai was still on his side of the bed. I was about to get out of the bed when Sai let out a soft breathy sigh. I looked at him and I gazed at his peaceful face. Why on earth does this guy want to hang around me so much? I don't understand. I thought about it a few times before, but I couldn't come up with a really good answer. Other than the fact that he must really like me. Somehow I didn't doubt it. I mean I push him away every chance I get and he just keeps coming back for more. Jeez! I ran a hand through my hair to relieve some of the tension that I was feeling. I looked back at Sai and I noticed how soft and flawless his face looked. Whoa! Okay I will definitely not notice that again. Before I looked away Sai's eyes fluttered open. And then he gave me a lazy smirk.

"Were you staring at me Sasuke-kun?" Sai sat up and stretched.

"No! I wasn't, I was thinking!" I threw the blankets off me and went to the closet to get a change of clothes to take to the bathroom. I am not going to walk around the house with just a towel. True I am not ashamed of my body, but with this guy around who knows what might happen.

"About?"

"None of you business," I reached in my closet and pulled out a shirt and pants to give to Sai to wear. I turned around to find Sai behind me. Damn he's stealthy like a ninja or something.

"What?" I questioned.

"Oh, nothing Sasuke-kun I was just admiring the view."

I raised my eyebrow. Unbeknownst to me it was the same way Itachi had raised his eyebrow the day before.

"The view from the window Sasuke-kun."

"Oh," I didn't know what to say. 'I thought you meant me!' Probably wouldn't go over so well. "Here you can wear these." I handed Sai some of my clothes.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. I promise to return them this evening along with your pajamas." Sai bowed his head slightly in a silent thanks and he went to the bathroom to change. I grabbed my own clothes that I set aside and I went to the bathroom down the hall to shower and change.

I finished my shower in a relative good time. I got dressed and deemed my appearance perfect. I went to my room to see if Sai was ready, but when I got to there he wasn't there. I assumed that he went down stairs already so I followed suite.

I walked into the kitchen to find every one seated and serving themselves breakfast. In a way it was Itachi sending off breakfast. Then later tonight we were all going to have dinner together the whole family and Sai.

"Morning Sasuke," My mother and father greeted me.

"Morning," I stood at the door for a moment to choose to sit between my brother or Sai. I chose Sai for sitting next to .

"What are you boys going to do today?" My father directed his question to me.

"We are going to Sai's house after breakfast to get his clothes and whatever else he needs."

"That's good, but remember to be home by seven for dinner. It's the last chance we all are going to have dinner together for a while." My mother said looking at her eggs rather sadly. She was really taking it hard that Itachi was leaving for who know's how long. I was leaning more towards relieved, but I wasn't going to voice that. My dad seemed to be taking well.

"We will Mrs. Uchiha don't worry. Is it okay if I bring some of my art supplies?"

"Sure that's fine dear. I would love to see more of your work." My mother voiced.

"Yes the art show last night was spectacular. When did you start drawing?" My father asked between bites of eggs and ham.

"Well... I am sure not. I always remember doing something with art ever since I can remember. I guess I've been doing it all my life."

"Well keep up the great work dear you're an amazing artist. I think an artist like you comes around only every one hundred years or so." My mother complimented Sai. I silently agreed with her. You don't see many artist with the talent Sai has and actually use it. I went back to eating my breakfast not paying attention to the chatter that was being made by mom and dad about work. They would ask Itachi question his new school and some other stuff about their business, but that was the only time he spoke is when he was asked a question. I talked to Sai a little, but it wasn't about anything big.

"Well that was delicious thank you Mrs. Uchiha." Sai said.

"I am glad that you liked it Sai."

"Well we better get going," My father said as he got his car keys. My mom, dad, and Itachi were all going to spend some time together and do some work before he left. I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't have to go. I guess that's one good thing about Sai being around. He gets me out of having to do boring things.

Sai and I walked to his car. I don't know why I don't get to drive, but it's okay. I am not objecting to having to ride in his Mustang. It was a really cool car. There were only nineteen made in it's year and the engine is hand made. I want to drive it, but it's cool.

We drove without speaking to each other. Hey he's lucky that I've talked to him this much. Even with the friends I do have which includes Neji, Naruto, and now I may include Sai. I don't even talk to them as much as I have him. Naruto actually does most of the talking when he talks with everyone.

"Here we are Sasuke-kun," I looked up to see a very stylish western style two story house. I make to leave the car when Sai says, "You can wait in the car Sasuke-kun I'll be out in a minute." Sai then closed the door and proceed to walk in his house.

I sat there and decided that I wanted to see his house. He's seen mine and I only think it's fair if I get to see his. I get out of the car and walk very fast to catch up to Sai who was already at the door turning the knob.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sai asked sounding a little confused.

Hah, now I've confused him a little. "I want to see your house." Is all I say. I don't even turn to see his face. I know he's wearing a stupid smile or smirk

"Okay if you insist." Now he agrees with me and last night he couldn't give in with out a fight and then I was the one that gave in. Unless this was his plan to make me chase after him in away. Nah, that's ridiculous. Maybe not now that I thought about it. Sai was still hard to read. But I think that I am getting better at it.

We walked in and his house was nicely decorated. It was very simple and clean. Nothing crazy. We made our way to his room. Sai opened his door to reveal a room that was full of paintings and sculptures. There were also sketches strewn across his desk. His room had a lot of character. Which matched his own. Closed off at first, but once you opened the door it revealed more than you could ever imagine was behind the door. I made up my mind to give credit to his art work.

"You know," I started off casually, "my mom was right about you being an artist that comes around once in a life time. Your work seems to take on a life of it's own. And not many artist's can bring there work to life like you." I looked him dead in the eye to let him know that I wasn't being sarcastic and sprouting bull shit.

Sai seemed taken aback at my statement, " Thank you Sasuke-kun." He walked over to me slowly and whispered in my ear. "I knew I could release you Sasuke-kun even though it's only a little at a time." I shivered from the breathe that ghosted over my ear and face. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away from me.

"Don't get that close to me or you'll regret it." I threatened not liking the way my body was reacting to the close contact and what his words did to me.

Sai raised his hands in a defensive move. "I am sorry Sasuku-kun it won't happen again." There was a glint in his eyes that promised that it would, but I looked it over this one time.

"It better not," I let out through clenched teeth, "now get your stuff so we can go home." He smirked.

"What are you smirking at?"

"In your comment you said 'so we can go home.' Your implying that your home is my home."

God! What the hell? "I didn't mean it like that..." Before I could finish my sentence Sai announced that he was done. He had a suit case that was full of his clothes and other various products along with his backpack and his drawing supplies.

"Do you need help?" I offered with a little hesitation. I can't do anything with out it being under constant watch of Sai reading to much into everything.

"Yes thank you that would be great. Can you take my backpack and some of my art supplies." I nodded and grabbed what he offered. We went to the car and drove to my house. We set him up in my room. I showed him around Konoha. Not that there was much to see at least from my point of view. But Sai seemed to enjoy himself. So I let myself relax just a little around him. We started talking a little more about our selves. Not like our family histories mind you, but it was a start. We made it to my house about six thirty ready to have dinner with my family. I wonder how this will go.

* * *

Chapter 4 is done yay! 

I hope to have Chapter 5 up soon


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are at Chapter 5 Yay!

Thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate them. Thank you again to all the reviewers. You totally rock!!

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review!

* * *

Now we are half way through dinner and Sai is talking to my brother and I just knew something was going to come from his earlier comment. 

"So, Sai-kun why do you think my brother is better than me?" Itachi said with no sign of hostility or any emotion for that matter.

"Well..." I interrupted before he could speak.

"How was your day Itachi?" My mom and dad both looked liked they had swallowed a bug. I guess it's rare for me to communicate with my brother. Who would've known that it was such a big deal?

My mom recovered first, "Sasuke you know it's rude to interrupt a person while they are speaking."

"I am sorry every one especially you Sai." I swallow all my pride to force out the apology. That left a bad taste in my mouth. Yuck!

Sai continued with his answer to my brother's question, "I think Sasuke-kun is better than you Itachi-kun because he tries to go against the grain. Even if doesn't seem like it he does it in his own way. And you have to admire that about him. I know I said that you always do what you are told Sasuke-kun, but I think that I may have judged you to soon. I am going to see what the future brings with my friendship with you." Sai turned to my brother who looked impassive.

Itachi did not make a comment on what Sai said. I was very thankful that my mom and dad didn't talk about it either. I said my good byes to my brother since I didn't know if I would see him in the morning.

"Bye Itachi good luck in school." I said kind of awkwardly.

"By little brother. I will see you soon." The last comment was made to the whole family and I think even Sai.

Everybody went to bed after good byes were said. This time Sai and I did not fight over the bed since I was sleeping in my own bed and Sai was in the spare bedroom down the hall. I felt way better sleeping alone. Although it was nice having some extra body heat. Okay what the in the world did I just think. I don't need anybody, bodies heat. That's what blankets are for! My mind was starting to freak me out. My last thought left me with having a very disturbing dream, about Sai and I. I will not go into details. I wish there was a way to wash brains, from the dirty and strange things that we sometimes think and then are never able to get rid of the idea or image.

The morning found me feeling extremely tired. And I must say not looking to perfect. I will not say that out loud, but damn I look like I got hit by a car. That dream didn't let me sleep. Argh what in hell do I have to do to get this image out of my head? Trust me you don't want to know what was running through my thoughts. After my shower I felt a little more awake. I got breakfast and discovered Sai was already, ready. And had already eaten. Well no wonder he got to my parking spot every freakin day last week.

"Morning Sai," I yawn I couldn't help myself.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. Are you okay you look tired?" Sai gave me a worried glance.

I was slightly surprised with the display of concern, but I hid it well. At least I think that I did. "I am fine. I didn't get to much sleep though."

"Were you dreaming about me Sasuke-kun?" I jerked my head toward Sai not believing what I was hearing.

He started laughing, "I am just kidding Sasuke-kun. You don't have to look so scared."

"I did not look scared. Now get your stuff so we can go to school."

"You mean we are going together?"

"Yeah now come on we are going in my car?"

"Okay."

We gathered our backpacks and headed to school. I am sure the girls are going to have a field day with Sai and me driving in the same car. Oh, well can't be helped I guess. We pulled into the parking lot and I finally got my parking spot back.. Even though it was because Sai was with me. I am not complaining though. Having Sai next to me for the whole car ride caused all my thoughts to return to my dream. The way he had touched me in the dream made a chill run through my body. I don't mean the bad kind either. I responded by... NO! I will not think of that right now since the subject of said dream is sitting right next to me. Focus!

I don't get what's happening to me, but I am going to have to deal with it. But first it's time to go to class.

"Are you coming Sasuke-kun?" Sai touched my shoulder and I pulled away like I had been burned, but in reality I felt a pleasurable heat rush through me with the close contact. And that was just a shoulder I wonder what would happen if he touched any other part of me. I am going to have to get use to these kinds of thoughts I guess. It does not look like they are going to go away any time soon. As long as Sai is with me. So it seems.

Class went by in a blur I didn't pay attention I was to distracted by a certain person that moved their seat right next to mine. I guess now since he is staying at my house he thinks he can sit by me. Now it's the end of P.E., Neji and I are walking out of the locker room when Sai walks in front of us.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," Sai greets me with a smile a little on the fake side, but his eye held a certain glint that I couldn't name.

"Hey Sai, I would like you to meet my friend Neji, Neji this is Sai," Sai and Neji stared at each other for a moment. It was like they were sizing each other up. They finally shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Neji-kun."

"Nice to meet you too, Sai."

"You and Sasuke-kun seem to be really close," Sai stated with a bit of protectiveness on the edge of his voice. Was that for me?

"Sasuke and I are just friends if that's what you are wondering," Neji supplied to Sai who was relieved. Why would he be relieved? There are so many unanswered question that came with hanging out with this guy.

"Thank you for letting me know Neji-kun and I'll see you at lunch Sasuke-kun."

"Okay bye Sai see you soon," I waved not really noticing the stare that Neji was shooting my way until we made it to third period.

"Sasuke you like Sai," It was a statement and not a question.

"Wait! What!?" Neji's milky stare pierced me and I knew then and there that he was right.

"I like Sai!" I sat in my seat totally and utterly dumbstruck with the revelation.

I sat that way for the rest of class not able to comprehend how this could have happened. I mean I am an Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha to exact. I don't like people, only a ceratin few and I definitely do not like them in any romantic way. I've never liked anybody that way before. How can I now after so many years? And the most annoying guy in the world no less. I think I am starting to get a head ache. Neji shook my shoulder to let me know that it was time to go to fourth period.

"Sasuke are you going to be okay?" Neji asked worry evident in his voice and eyes.

"I'll be fine Neji, thank you for asking. It was just such a shock to actually admit that I... well you know."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"To be honest I am not sure if I should or want to do anything about it." Neji and I arrived at our lockers that were right next to each other. We grabbed our math books and made our way to our new destination. I can't believe I am going to ask advice on this, but I am not an expert on this kind of thing and Neji can read people really well. "What do you think I should do?" I almost whispered.

"Well if you want to pursue something with Sai. I don't think you have to worry about whether he's interested or not because he definitely is. Maybe you should just let things progress naturally especially if you're not sure if you want anything from this." Neji answered. We walk into math when I was about to thank him for his advice I was bombarded with a gaggle of girls. I could see Sai looking at me and he had no emotion on his face. I made my way to my ordinary seat which surprise, surprise Sai was sitting next to me on my right with Neji on my left, along with Sakura and Ino in front of me with all the other fan girls surrounding us. I let out a heavy sigh. If only this didn't happen every single day.

The math class was taught by Iruka-sensie, one of Naruto's favorite teachers and one of mine as well. He was like a father to every one and in some weird way a mother type to. He took care of every student. That's why I was thankful when he walked in the door and said.

"Ino, Sakura and every girl surrounding Sasuke move your desks up a little to let the guy have some room to breathe." I let a small smile grace my lips in thanks to Iruka-sensei who in returns smiles back.

The class went by very peacefully until it was time to leave then everything went a little crazy.

"Sakura get out of the way I want to ask Sasuke-kun for his help." Ino screamed at her pink haired friend.

"No Ino pig I want to ask Sasuke-kun a question of my own." The pinked haired girl sneered. Her green eyes glittering dangerously. They always fought like this over... well me.

Then some savior sent from the heavens made a path to my desk so I could finally get out of there. The way was cleared to reveal... Sai! Well that was kind of anti-climatic. But either way I was thankful to the guy. Until he grabbed my hand. Not my arm or wrist, but my hand. All the girls squealed even Saukra and Ino.

"Come on Sasuke-kun we have a lunch date." Sai smirked at the girls and dragged me out of class. Our hands clasped tightly together. I was trying to rip off his arm, unfortunately I think it came off as me holding on to dear life to Sai.

From the class room we heard. "I am the president of the Sasuke and Sai fanclub." Ino shouted.

"No I am," Sakura countered.

I groaned oh crap now they think we are a couple. What else can possibly happen? I think that I may have spoken to soon.

Sai pulled me all the way outside with everybody watching from the fan girls and boys to the teachers. I passed Neji who was smirking. Sai stopped us in front of a pretty cherry blossom tree. Sai turned me to face.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?" Why does every body keep asking me that?

"I am fine," I noticed our hands were still linked and a familiar heat was rising from the contact. I yanked my hand from his grasp. I could feel my cheeks burn ever so slightly with a blush that was involuntary. "What do you think you are doing? Now every one thinks that we are a couple." I turn an angry glare to Sai.

"I am sorry Sasuke-kun I was a bit jealous of all the girls that were surrounding you and I wanted you to be with me." Sai shrugged, "That's all."

"That's all well and fine, but how are we suppose to tell them that we are not a couple and what do you mean you were jealous?"

"I mean I don't really like all those girls hanging all over you Sasuke-kun. And why not make it reality. I mean us being in a relationship." I stared at Sai and I knew he wasn't kidding this time or he would have been laughing by now. Sai leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. Barely touching my lips, but non the less it was a wonderful sensation. He pulled back and I started to lean in myself to get a better taste of what he had to offer, but then I came back to reality and I turned around and ran to where ever. I left Sai looking completely shattered. I wanted to go back and comfort him and return the kiss with everything that was coursing through my body, but I couldn't do it. Not right now when I am so confused and now knowing what my true feelings were. I left a possible broken heart behind for my own selfish reasons. My only thought's being hopefully that this door would not be shut if and when I decided to go back it would be there still open for me.

* * *

Chapter 5 is done yay!

Hopefully Chapter 6 will be up soon


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter 6 I hope you like it

Thank you for all the reviews they make me smile. The reviewers are the best! Thank you again for reviewing

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review!

* * *

I ended up walking all the around the school not able to believe what I had done. I left Sai standing there with out any explanation or anything. I feel… so… it's hard to describe this feeling. It's like my heart is breaking or something. I walk to class feeling lower than the  
scum on the sewer drain. I sat down next to Neji.

"Hey Sasuke I saw you walking with Sai earlier…" He stopped talking as soon as he saw my face. "What happened?"

"Well Sai led me outside and told me that he wanted to be in a relationship and kissed me. Then when we pulled away, I ran away." Neji looked shocked from what I had said.

"Sasuke you're an idiot!"

"What?!" I looked at Neji like he had grown to heads. He's never said anything like that to me before even when I was acting like an idiot.

"Sasuke why the hell would you run away?"

"Well it's not like an Uchiha to express there feelings well. I mean look at my brother."

"Sasuke then what would an Uchiha do?"

"Well… um…." I didn't know what an Uchiha would do in this situation at all.

"Sasuke don't be like your brother. Whatever you do don't be like him." Neji looked so serious with his last statement. I've never been told not be like my brother. I've always been told to be like him and try to aspire to his heights and accomplishments.

"I've never been told that before." Neji didn't look real surprised.

"I think that you should do whatever feels right. It took me along time not be mad at the main family. Now I regret it because I lost so much time with my cousins Hinata and Hinabi. When I finally let go of my anger I had already lost so many years getting to know them. I was  
fighting against something that couldn't be helped and I didn't help the situation with the way I acted. All I am saying is don't be cold and unfeeling. Like how your brother is and how I was." Neji didn't get any more in because the science teacher walked and started talking  
about who cares. I know this crap any way. I couldn't stopping thinking about Sai. My heart throbbed with pain every time I thought about it. I know this is not suppose to happening. I am suppose to be calm, cool, and collected, but ever since I met Sai. I haven't been anything like myself, but Sai told me that the wasn't the real me. I am usually myself around him. I didn't notice that I had let my guard down so much.

"Hey Sasuke it's time to go to our last period." Neji pulled me out of my thoughts. We walked to our next and last class of the day history.

"What are you going to do when you see Sai?" I looked at our class room that was only a few feet away.

"I am not sure I guess we'll see what happens." We walked into class and everybody looked at me and Neji. Sai didn't even face us. I sat next him, but he didn't react at all. I guess I have to talk first dammit.

"Hey Sai what's up?" He turned to me and gave me a fake smile. I went cold inside, he hasn't smiled at me like that in a long time.

"Nothing much. How are you Sasuke-kun?" Sai continued to smile and I had no idea how to react.

"I am... Sai listen I am.." I didn't get to finish do to the fact that our history teacher walked in the class room at the time. I sighed in frustration. Sai turned in his seat to face the teacher. I looked at him and he didn't even glance at me. I turned my head to Neji who shrugged and mouthed 'Try after school,' I nodded my head and started taking notes. Only partially listening to what the teacher was saying. If this keeps up I am going to lose my spot at the top of the class. I don't really give a rats ass right now. Screw it! I have more pressing matters that aren't going to let me get any rest unless they are solved. I made up my mind to get Sai to listen no matter what. I don't know why I am trying so hard when not to long ago. I would have loved it if he never talked to me again, but now that thought hurts more than I would like to admit.

Class is thankfully over now. Sai and I are walking to car in silence. Every time I try to gage him conversation he just gives me a short answer and wont speak after that. We climb in to my car and nothing still. Fine! I let it be for now, but as soon as we get home. I am going to figure out a way to get him to talk to me and listen to my apology. Who would've known that I would actually try to get some one to talk to me?

I risked a glance at Sai. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. From this angle I could see how deep and dark the color of his eyes were. I especially loved it when they glinted with certain ideas that no one had a way of knowing what they were. What I am thinking? God help me! I am totally at a loss of what to do. I mean I know I admitted that I liked him and that simple innocent kiss made me want to explore what this could be. What did I have to lose?!

Before I knew it we were at my house and Sai was already walking up the drive way waiting patiently for me to open the door. I unlocked the door and Sai went in without so much as a word to me.

I almost hung ym head in defeat and then I remembered who I was. I am Sasuke Uchiha! I am going to take this as a challenge that I am going to conquer. I went through the rest of the day with my regular routine of working on homework first. Sai did his homework with me in the kitchen. We didn't say anything to each other although once in a while I could swear that I felt in gaze on me. I never looked up to confirm it though. I was waiting for the right time. I choose to confront him after dinner. My parents came made sure that we were done with all our homework and then they headed out for dinner with some clients of their's. It was just me and Sai now.

With our dinner already eaten we went up stairs Sai looked like he was going to go to his room when I spoke up, "Hey Sai do you think you can come here for a second?" He nodded his head and followed me into my room.

"What did you want to see me about Sasuke-kun?" Sai tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner. He almost looked like a little kid waiting for something big to happen. He looked and I can't believe I am going to say this... he looked cute. Gah I have got do to something right now.

"Sai I am sorry for running from you earlier today. I didn't mean for that to happen." Sai looked a little shocked at my apology then he smiled and not a fake cold smile that he had given me earlier. I felt my heart warm from the simple action. It was like I was able to finally breath easier now that the tension from my body was gone. I had no idea I was carrying that around all with me.

"Sasuke-kun you don't have to apologize for that," Sai got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to me.

"I didn't? Then why haven't you been talking to me or anything since the whole thing happened?"

"I wanted to give you time to think. I didn't know my actions were causing you so much turmoil. If I would've known I wouldn't have acted the way I did. Well at least probably not. I like the fact you worried about me."

"I wasn't worrying about you," I announced as soon as I said it I knew Sai didn't believe me. Hell I didn't even believe me.

"Sasuke-kun I know it's going to take more than my confession that I like and a kiss to get you to want me like I want you." I raised my eyebrow wondering where he was getting at. "Sasuke-kun my parent's called me today and said that they were going to spend another two weeks on their business trip. I told you mom and she said that I could stay here for the two weeks."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked a little more coldly than I intended to. Sai didn't seem to notice he just went on like nothing happened.

"Sasuke-kun I've decided that I am going to get you to love me in two weeks time." My jaw hit the ground I was so shocked by his declaration I didn't know what to say.

"You are? How are you going to manage that?"

"I not going to tell you Sasuke-kun. Your earlier reaction only fuels my actions further. I am going to go to bed now Sasuke-kun see you in the morning." Sai caress my left cheek while soft hands and then kisses me with a tenderness I didn't know he possessed. I was ready to grab his arm and make him to finish what we had started earlier, but I didn't listen to what my heart and body wanted. I flat out refused to move from my spot for over a minute. My cheek was still warm from where he had kissed. I touched my cheek and felt completely warm inside. Oh great now I am starting to act like a girl. No matter, but what does he mean he's going to get me to fall in love with him in the next two weeks. I can't imagine what he has planned.

I went to bed feeling perplexed with the whole day's events. I managed to fall asleep fairly quickly though. Thankfully there was nothing weird about my dreams. In fact I slept a dream less sleep. I woke up feeling better than I did yesterday. Sai was already gone. He told me that on Tuesday's and Thursday's he liked to go to the art room and work. He also joined the art club and they have meeting's ion those same days. So today he took his own car and is probably in my parking spot. Ah, well time to go get ready. I looked in the mirror today I dubbed myself perfect.

It turned out that I got to get my spot in the parking lot. Sai parked in the one I had been obtaining for the last few days. He sat next to me in class. And I thought for sure that he wsa glaring at some of the girls that dared looked me. I thought that it would annoy me, but it was actually quite amusing. Especially the way Ino and Sakura acted.

"What do you think you are doing? Sasuke-kun is Sai's guy." Ino hollered at a girl that was looking at me. I wanted to protest that I wasn't anybodies guy, but the bell rang and ti was time for P.E. I was excited for today because we were playing soccer. And I am ready to kick some major ass. I went to the locker room to discover some of the guys whispering. I shrugged it off because I thought that it had nothing to with me until I got to my locker and Sai was talking with Neji. I looked at Sai with wide eyes and then at Neji. Neji looked at me and then smile.

"I'll see you two on the field." Neji jogged away with a smirk on his face.

"What are you wearing?" I asked Sai indicating his choice of clothing. Which consisted of a shirt that showed his mid drift. Not to mention the thing was skin tight. As were his pants. You could see everything and nothing was left to the imagination. I was still gawking.

"What Sasuke-kun? You don't like it?" Sai pouted slightly and truned around to show off his perfectly toned ass. I did not just think that. Nope he doesn't have an ass. Guys don't have assess'. I tried to convince myself but unfortunately my eyes kept wondering over the well toned piece of flesh. That was just asking to be slapped. I am going crazy I swear. I can't stop thinking about the way... No stop right there thoughts. For now they did.

"It doesn't matter what I think. What's Gai-sensei going to say. It doesn't follow the dress code." I managed to say without looking at Sai body.

"Well let's go find out Sasuke-kun." I walked beside Sai outside to the field. I saw the girls and some of the guys stare at him with desire. For some reason unknown to me. I felt the flare of an emotion that I can only identify as jealousy. I wanted to cover up Sai and not let anybody see him dressed like this unless it was me and me alone. I was about ready to take him back to the locker room to change when Gai-sensei's voice rang through the air.

"Everybody ready for soccer," He yelled. The only one who answered was Rock Lee with a yes Gai-sensei. At that moment he spotted Sai and his attire.

"Sai-kun what are you wearing?" Gai-sensei asked.

"I am just expressing myself Gai-sensei like you do with you spandex suite." Gai-sensie nodded his head in understanding.

"As long as you are comfortable my boy. Now time to play ball, but first stretches." I could see some of the guys getting to ask Sai if he wanted to stretch with them. I surprised every one by asking him myself.

"Sai your partner," Okay so I didn't really ask. But the others are looking at him like he's a piece of meat ready to be eaten and I am not going to let that happened. When did I get to be so protective of him. I gave Neji and apologetic look. He nodded his head in understanding. Usually we are partners, but not today I guess.

"Okay Sasuke-kun," Sai looked ecstatic at the notion. We helped each other do stretches. It was not his turn to do sit ups. I held his feet down while he did them. I looked down to his abdominal muscles contracting with his movements. His body was lean with an exceptional amount of muscles. Watching his stomach muscles was fascinating. They looked so good that I felt the sudden urge to touch them. I was about to when the whistle blew to indicate that the game was about to begin. Sai got up and I felt disappointed course through at the loss at not being able to touch his body. Whoa! I think Sai had me hook line and sinker. I can't deny what I am feeling though. I am going to have to see where this goes for sure.

"Sasuke-kun are you coming?" I shook my head to come back to the present.

"Yeah here I come," I ran up beside Sai and this time I made sure he was on my team.

* * *

Chapter 6 is finished wahoo and yay!

Chapter 7 will posted soon


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is up yay!

I love reading the reviews. Thank you for reviewing it really means a lot. Thank you to the all the reviewers you guys are the best!

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review!

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" 

"What?!" I asked a little to aggravated. I am so frustrated right now. I can't believe how I've been acting around Sai. I have been je..je.. I've been jealous there I finally said it. And I've been acting the part all day.

"I am sorry Sasuke-kun I'll leave you to do your homework," Sai said then left the kitchen. I didn't mean to snap at Sai, it's just so confusing I am not sure how to go about this whole situation I mean I do really like him. Even with all the power I can't help, but be attracted to him. He's so different from anybody I have ever met. I can tell that he's holding something back, but he wont let it out. He's gotten me to open up. It doesn't seem fair. Now that I think about it what do I really know about him. I don't even know anything about his family other than his parents names. I am going to have to get him to tell me something about himself tonight. My parents are going to be gone tonight. I make up my mind to get Sai to tell me something about himself tonight. With my task in mind I finish my homework within minutes. Of course I check to make sure that it's right and course it is. I might be acting a little different, but that doesn't mean that I am going to neglect everything that has to do with school. Before I go see Sai I take a much needed shower. I feel so much better and refreshed to have taken a shower. I go to Sai's room and knock on the door. He doesn't answer and I am starting to feel agitated. I give it one more try, I knock a little harder than before. And still I get nothing. What's up with that?

I cautiously open the door to find Sai sleeping on his bed looking so peaceful. It reminded me of when he slept in my bed. I flushed at the memory. I still can't believe that we slept in the same bed. I lean down to get a better look at his face. He looks so different when he's awake. It reminds me of some one carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders. Now that he's sleeping his face is so relaxed. I almost have the urge to kiss for some unknown reason. I take the risk as soon as I am inch to his face I see his eyes start to open slowly. I try to make a get away unfortunately I am caught red lipped I guess you can say other than red handed.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing in my room?" Sai sits up in the bed and rubs his eyes making him look like a child that just woke up from a nap.

"I was just seeing if you were done with your homework nothing more." I reply, I get the feeling that he doesn't believe any thing that I have told him.

"Are you sure it wasn't just to kiss me?" Sai says with a smirk. I am already starting to feel frustrated because he's so right. I am still wondering what's with this guy sometimes. I don't think I'll ever know.

"Of course..." I paused to see his reaction. He didn't do anything out of the ordinary. He just looked at me not expecting anything so it would seem. "Not. I had no intention of doing that. I was just seeing why you wouldn't answer the door when I knocked earlier and then I found you sleeping. Is that such a crime." I huffed from my rant. Why I am feeling so flustered. Sai got up from the bed and walked slowly toward me. I had the urge to gulp, but I didn't. I stood my ground expecting him to do something. I stood there and... he walked right passed. Talk about a waste of anticipation.

"Sasuke-kun I know that you didn't come in here for any of the reasons you stated now just tell me."

"See that's it!"

"What's it?" Sai questions looking a bit baffled.

"I am talking about how I always share things and you never do. I want to know more about you and you wont tell me anything. You claim that you like me and that you want to get to know the real me, but it doesn't seem fair when you get to know stuff about me and I am kept in the dark about you." Sai's lips turned up into small smile and I noticed for the first time how luscious his lips looked to kiss. I want to explore more of what we can do. Okay definitely not the time to be thinking of such things clear mind of all thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun if you wanted to know why didn't you just ask?" Sai finished putting his art supplies away and faced me with a strange twinkle in his eye.

"You mean you would have told me?"

"Yeah of course. What do you want to know?"

"Well...now that I have the opportunity I am not sure what to ask." I say a little lamely.

"First off I am adopted. My biological parents passed away when I was really young and the parents I have now adopted me when I was about 5 or 6. I don't really remember anything before that other than friend that I had in the orphanage. He was like a brother to me, but we got separated when I was adopted and I haven't seen him since. I have this booklet that I drew of me and him see." Sai pulled out a little booklet of drawing from when he was 5. He got it from under his pillow. It seems to mean so much to him. He opened the pages delicately making sure not to harm any of the pages or the drawings. It was like a flip book it showed two little boys holding hands at the end of the book. In the beginning it showed them making their ways to each other. The sad thing was that the little boy that was like Sai's brother didn't have a face. When I asked about why he didn't have a face Sai said that he doesn't remember what he looked liked. And for all he know's he could have bumped to him on the street and wouldn't have known it. Sai hung his head in sadness at the memory of a lost friend and parents. My heart went out to him. In a way he reminded me of Naruto.

I do not what caused me to do this, but I didn't it any way. I wrapped my arm around Sai and held him sort of close. He leaned in to my shoulder and he let out a content sigh. It feels really good to have another's body next me. I wanted to actually try hugging Sai, but that thought left my mind when I heard the garage door open. My parents were home. I was mad with the lousy timing everything seemed to be under. I moved away from Sai. I felt a heart pang when I saw the look on his face when I moved away from him. I shouldn't be feeling pangs, but I am. And this whole being emotional thing is really weird. I don't think that I'll ever get use to this.

"I have to go down stairs to see how the dinner went for my parents," I supply the lame excuse for me leaving. Sai just nodded and picked up his beloved booklet and hid it under his pillow again. I was about to say something else, but my mother calling me stopped me. I cursed under my breathe an headed down stairs. I looked at Sai one last time then I left. Feeling anger welling up from being interrupted. I was finally getting some where with Sai. I got him to share some major things with me. Now how the hell I am suppose to get him to open again? Then it hit me, he said that he would tell me if I just asked. It's worth a shot. I still felt really mad. I finally had sometime alone with him with nothing weird going on. Other than the fact that I practically hugged him. I would call it a half hug. I made it down stairs. I composed myself before entering my parents study. I knocked softly. My dad gave me permission to enter. I enter to see that my parents are at their desks typing at their computers.

"How was your dinner?" I ask not feeling like being here.

"It was good and we found out that we have to go out of town for about a week so we can draw up a contract with our clients from tonight." I was about to the let my jaw drop when I stopped it. I don't think that my parents would appreciate that.

"We leave in the morning and Sai of course will be staying until his mother and father come back in two weeks. I don't think that it will take a week to take everything that needs to be done, so we might be back before then, but are just making sure that we give our selves enough time to do everything that needs to be done." My father finished with looking at me expectantly. "I trust that you two will be fine on your own and we will leave you enough money for what ever you need, but if you need it you have your credit card to use. If the time arises to use it."

"We will be fine and thank you for leaving us some money." I felt extremely excited at the idea of having the house to myself, well almost all to myself. There was still Sai, but the thought didn't disturb me as much as I thought that it would. Go figure! I actually want to be alone with him for more than a short time. "I will take good care of the house too." I add just in case they thought that I wouldn't be responsible like a certain brother that is gone from the house. I am glad that my brother isn't going to be here because when my parents use to go on business trips they use to leave me with Itachi and that was incredibly uncomfortable. At least I have Sai now. I never thought that I would think something like that.

"We know that you will be responsible Sasuke. Just like your brother." My dad said with a slight smile at the mention of my brother. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying something about not wanting to be compared to my brother any more. A copper like taste entered my mouth from blood being drawn from biting myself so hard. I winced slightly from the pain and my mother caught it cross my face before I could rein in my emotions.

"Sasuke are you okay you look like your in pain," My mother was about to get up from her seat, but I put up my hands up to make her think that I was okay.

"Don't worry mom I am fine. I am going to go up to my room and work on some homework that I have to check." My mom didn't look convinced, but she let it go with out another word.

I left the room feeling wound up. For one minute I was happy, but now I feel sad and mad at the same time. I go to my room and close the door behind me. I fall heavily on my bed not thinking about anything. Then after a while I thought that I should probably tell Sai about my parents and I got up from bed and went to Sai's room for the second time tonight. I got to his door and I found it open. I knocked as I walked in. I saw Sai had his back turned to me. He is staring at one if his paintings. He appears to be thinking very hard about it. I don't announce that I am there. I would have hoped that the knock would have let him know. I just watched him and the painting. I let my eye's wander to the painting and my breath is literally stolen from my body at the sheer beauty in front of me. I looked at a self portrait of Sai. The painting revealed so much that the painter didn't bare to the world. It was simply amazing and I thought the stuff I saw at his art shows was good, they are nothing compared to this. I watched Sai a little more then he put down his paint brush and turned to me.

"Hi Sasuke-kun wow you have visited my room two times in one day. I take that as good sign."

"I came by to tell you that my parents are going on a business trip and are going to be gone for about a week or so." Sai's face fell a little. There's that annoying pang again from that look.

"Oh, thank you for telling me. Could you close the door when you leave I am going to finish my painting and then I am going to go to bed." I let pure instinct lead me by this point or other wise I would have never have done what I am about to do. As Sai turned around I grabbed him by his upper arm and spun him so that he was facing. I gently grabbed his face and kissed him. All I got was shock for about a second or two then Sai responded with much enthuisiam. He swept his tongue across my lips. Then it hit me what I was... no what we were doing, but then I thought what the hell? I am liking this more than I thought that I would to my surpise. I still hesitated before letting Sai sneek his tongue in my mouth. I did another thing that I thoguht I would never do... I moaned. I could feel Sai's lips lift into a smirk from the sound. I didn't mind right now though. I concentrated on the sensations flowing through my body. It was such a new experience, but I didn't let Sai have control. I let my tongue rove into his mouth. His mouth tasted of mint. That's a new taste. I felt his hands start feeling my body. That's when I pulled away breathing hard trying to catch my breath. Sai's face was flushed and he was panting as well. We just looked at each other I don't think that either us could comprehend what just happened.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sai whispered like he was around a skittish animal that would take off if he raised his voice.

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?"

"I kissed you. Wait! What do you mean what just happened?! I thought you liked me." I asked a little confused by his reaction.

"No Sasuke-kun I am more happy than you'll ever know. It was just so unexpected. I am wasn't sure how you were going to react as soon as we parted. I didn't mean to get so grabby, well actually I can't apologize for that because it felt damn good. And your body Sasuke-kun is, it's hard to put into to words how it felt to finally be able to touch you." I stood there frozen from Sai's words. They made me feel happy. But I tried not to let it show, but I think that he could tell."Are you going to give us a chance Sasuke-kun?" Sai looked so hopeful, but...

"Sai I think that we should get to know each other a little more before we go any further with anything." I was obviously mentioning physically and relationship wise.

"Okay, I still have two weeks to get you to fall in love with me and we will be a lone for a week." Sai smirked and his eyes sparkled with an unspoken plan. "I better finish this up Sasuke-kun it's due tomorrow and I have to go to bed early." Sai waved goodnight and I turned around to leave then before I entered the hall I said.

"Sai let me be the first to see the finished product of your painting. I think that it's my favorite out all your works." I didn't turn around to see his reaction I walked out of the room and I went to my computer to read some e-mail. It looks like I got one from Naruto. I was about to read it when I suddenly felt sleep trying to take over my body. I left the e-mail for tomorrow and I went to bed feeling exhilarated.

* * *

Chapter 7 is done yay! 

Chapter 8 will be posted soon


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Chapter 8 I hope you like it!

The reviewers are the best. The reviews are great motivation. Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me very happy! Yay!

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review!

* * *

It has now been two days since my parents left and nothing I repeat nothing has happened between Sai and me. We are going to get something from the grocery store now. Apparently Sai can cook. At least I am starting to learn things about him now. I glance at Sai who is pushing the shopping cart. For some reason it feels like we are a couple. What the hell I am I thinking? We shared a kiss and now I am making us into a couple. 

"Sasuke-kun what do you want for dinner?" Sai asks while looking over his shoulder making him look kind of cute.

"It doesn't matter. I can eat anything. I am not picky."

"Okay good. I am going to the meat aisle now. I'll meet you at the register. Can you take the basket please?"

"Yeah, sure whatever." I grumble looking at Sai's lips form his words. I have to admit I am starting to turn into a pervert. I can't stop thinking about Sai and doing things to and with him. His lips are pink, plump, and perfect. I didn't even notice that Sai had left me standing there spacing out thinking about him. He hasn't shown any indication that he wants to go any further than what we have already done and that was just kissing. He hasn't said anything about it or done anything. Am I suppose to do something? I thought that he was going to be the one to do something about everything? I push the cart to the register where Sai is already standing in line looking a little annoyed.

"I brought the cart," I announce.

"Yeah, I can see that, but what took you so long you were suppose to be here when I went to go get the meat."

"I got distracted." I feel extremely stupid which never happens. I see a familiar head of brown hair. I see Neji looking at some of the magazines that the store has to offer. He notices my gaze and looks and waves. Sai turns his head to look in the direction I am looking

"Hey you guys what are you doing here?" Neji walks over to us.

"We are getting some ingredients for the dinner I am going to make for Sasuke-kun and me." Sai pushed the cart forward. To keep up with the moving line.

"Hey Sasuke what's up with you and Sai any way?" Neji asked looking at the painter.

"Nothing absolutely nothing. God I think I am going crazy. One minute we are all over each then the next nothing."

"I can't believe I am going to suggest this, but do you want me to flirt with you to see if it makes Sai jealous?" I looked at Neji to make sure that he wasn't just messing with me. Of course he wasn't and I can't believe he seriously suggested something like that. He stares back at me looking very determined.

"I am not sure about this. When would you do it?" I couldn't help, but let my curiosity take over for a moment or two.

"I am going to have dinner with you guys tonight." Neji said then did something I would never pegged him able to do. He grabbed my hand and we walked hand in hand to where Sai was. He looked at out interlocked hands and he looked pissed before covering it up with a very forced and fake smile.

"Neji is having dinner with us." I waited for the objection that never came, but I could tell that he wanted to say no. It was written all over his face. He looked adorably irritated. His eye brow went up in question in regard to Neji's hand in mine. I wanted to shake off Neji's hand. So Sai wouldn't look like a wounded animal. I felt a pang in my heart at seeing Sai's reaction to the simple holding of hands with someone that was not him.

"Okay that's fine. I hope Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun like my cooking." Sai's teeth gritted.

Neji followed Sai and I home. Sai barely spoke on the way home. I wanted to ask him if it was because of Neji and me, but I didn't. I just stared out the window. Thinking about what I've gotten myself into.

We all sat at the table. Sai to my left and Neji to my right. They both were close to me. I had no idea what the hell was going on other than the fact that Sai had his hand on my thigh. I tried batting his hand away. He didn't budge. His hand threatened to go higher. I could already feel the stirrings of something awakening, if he didn't stop slowly massaging my thigh while moving slowly, but steadily higher to my . . . well you get the idea. I was becoming angrier by the second.

"Okay that's it you two. Stop treating me like I am a prize for you two to fight over." I stood up and finally freeing myself from Sai's wondering hands.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" Sai asked innocently.

"I mean Neji just came by to make you jealous. So I could see how you felt about me you IDIOT!" I was breathing heavily from yelling.

"Is this true Neji-kun?" Sai asked.

"Yes, I was just trying to help out a friend nothing more." Neji looked a little mad. I wonder why? Could it be . . . no. He can't actually like me? Can he?

"Neji do you . . . ?" I couldn't bring myself to say the last part. Luckily I didn't have to because Sai was out of his chair and kissed me hard. I was taken by surprise that Sai was able to easily slip his tongue in my mouth. My mind tried to remember that Neji was there, but my body wouldn't allow it. It was like my body was on autopilot. I wrapped my arms around Sai's neck to bring our bodies close together. When it finally came time to breathe is when my mind snapped and I pulled away. And I looked at Neji. He was smirking.

"It seems like you know how he feels now. I going to head home now." Neji got up from his seat before either us could stop him. He gave a wave before reaching the door. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." I heard the door close with a heavy bang. That's when my heart went in to high speed mode. It was like a caged bird the way it was beating against my rib cage. I turned slowly to see Sai who was smirking.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" I asked trying to hide my how nervous I was with my what was hopefully taken as irritation.

"Nothing. So Sasuke-kun you did all this to see how I felt about you?"

"So what if I did?" I picked up the dirty dishes and took them into the kitchen. Not allowing myself to blush. At least not in front of Sai. He followed suit smiling like a cheshire cat.

Sai walked beside. "I think that you are starting to fall for me Sasuke-kun. Do you love me?"

"What?! Of course not!" I saw that wounded look flash through Sai's eyes when I said my last sentence. I took a deep breath to regroup. "I like you. I am positive about that. But I can't define it as love . . . " Sai looked better, but still a little hurt, "yet." He perked up.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun you'll be in love with me soon." With that Sai grabbed the plates from hands and did the dishes.

I dried while I was lost in thought. It finally hit me that Sai was probably upset that Neji was eating with us at the last minute and Sai was making dinner for just the two of us. I almost had the urge to hit myself on the forehead. One thing was for sure. I was perfect in almost all aspects of my life, except I was totally sucking at this whole love game. I can't believe how confusing it is. Definitely not like math when every thing has a right answer. There are a few ways to get to the answer, but you always get the same answer. For love one wrong move and you can mess up everything. Who the hell would have known?

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and hug me from behind. "Sasuke-kun," Sai breathed in my ear. I felt my knees go a little weak making me lean into Sai.

"What?" I tried to sound angry, but it was getting difficult with Sai blowing in my ear.

"Come with me." Sai took my hand in his. And took me to the couch in the living room.

"Sai?" Sai sat next to me then he leaned in. I did something that I hope would not make me lose him. I stood up rigidly and bolted for the stairs. "Sorry Sai I have to go finish some homework that I forgot to do. I'll see you later and thanks for dinner."

I didn't stay to see his face. It feels like things are moving way faster than I ever thought that they would. He did only give himself two weeks to win me over. Why? I don't know. All I know is I do want him, but I feel scared I think would be the right word for it. I am not sure what I am going to do, but I think that Sai wants to take our, I guess we can't really call it a relationship yet, to the next level. I just need a minute to get my thoughts in order before I see Sai again.

I get to my room in record time. I go to my bathroom and I splash my face with cold water. To help get rid of the feeling of being hot. There was a soft knock at my door and it could only be one person. "Come in."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sai poked his head in my room.

"In here," I walked out of the bathroom.

"Sasuke-kun, can we talk?" Sai sat on the couch in my room. I sat down next noting that I felt hot again.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What you did today made me furious before I knew your intentions, then I felt ecstatic. I know for sure that I have a chance and that you don't consider me one of your fan girls or boys would be more accurate." Sai looked me straight in the eye I knew he was sincere with every thing that he said. "Sasuke-kun I didn't mean to move so fast with you. I think knowing about your feelings made me a little more excited than I thought." I stared at Sai knowing exactly what he was talking about.

This time I let my heart and body lead me instead of my head. Letting my brain take over just got me in trouble. I let things happen naturally this time. I cautiously leaned in to kiss Sai. I gave him a chaste kiss at first. Things slowly started to heat up. Sai bit my lip drawing a little blood. Sai pulled away licking his lips. It was erotic watching him slowly move his tongue over his lips. We locked gazes. I could feel my wound throb a little from pain, but I didn't care. Sai moved to my mouth again. He sucked on my lower lip where he bit me earlier. I mewled from the action. Sai some how ended up on top of me. To be honest I was so lost in the all the sensations that I have no memory of how we ended up like this. Sai and I continued to kiss for I don't know how long I lost count a long time ago. When we finally stopped, it was already past midnight.

I pulled away from Sai and his eager mouth. I was also very eager, but my mind knew that we had a test in history tomorrow. And I will not fail no matter how much I want to continue with our make out session.

"Sai we have school in the morning. We have to go to bed." Sai reluctantly got off me. I wanted to grab and pull him on top of me again when I felt his weight shift off me along with the heat that our bodies created.

"Okay Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun do you want to go out this weekend?" I was caught off guard with the question, but I didn't take long to answer.

"Yes, only if you . . . " I cannot believe that I am going to say this, "sleep with me." Sai's eyes bulged out. Then I repeated the sentence in my head and I corrected it right away. "I mean sleep with me in my bed. I didn't mean sleep with me. Not like that."

Sai looked a little disappointed then he stripped his clothes until he was in nothing, but his boxers. I did the same thing. Not caring where my clothes ended up and I climbed in bed. Feeling relaxed with the his body close to mine. I closed my eyes and fell asleep right away.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 8 is done 

Chapter 9 will be posted soon


	9. Chapter 9

Here's Chapter 9 Yay! I hope you like it!

The reviewers always make my day. Thank you so much for reviewing. I always write faster with them. Thank you again!

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review!

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you hold the putter like this," Sai demonstrated how to hold it, but it still took me five I repeat five times to get the damn ball in the hole. 

"Sai what on earth made you pick put-put golf?" I had to know, but to be honest I was having a really good time. Although, I have to say I suck major ass. I guess a person can't be good at everything they do. I will try and get the ball in on the first try though.

"Well, I read it in a book once and they do it on shows and in the movies." Sai hit the ball and got a hole in one.

I smirked, so that's how he got the idea. It's kinda cute. Wait! Wah, what I am a girl? Sheesh, I took my turn. I tried desperately to hit the damn ball in the hole, it just didn't want to go in. I went to stand in front of the wind mill positioning myself by the ball. I felt a pair of arms wrap around mine and I tensed up.

"Sasuke-kun you've got to relax." How can I with you behind me breathing on me and making me shiver with pleasure. Of course I didn't say any of that out loud.

I tried to relax and some how I accomplished it. Sai helped me hit the ball and it went passed the wind mill. I saw with a thrill my ball go in the hole. I wanted to turn around and hug Sai, but I restrained myself. I shrugged off Sai. He seemed quite pleased with himself.

"Good job Sasuke-kun," Sai whispered in my ear. Causing a shivery sensation to run through my whole body.

I didn't say anything. All I did was get my ball from the hole and I walked to the last hole. Sai didn't get a hole in one this time. He did however take the liberty of helping me. He was closer to me this time. A strong heat was radiating off of him. I wanted to lean back into the warmth, I didn't allow myself to.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, you can move now I hit the ball. Where to now?"

"Now we are going to the movies then dinner." He totally got those ideas from the movies and books. I smirked at and I started walking to the counter to return my ball and putter to the girl at the counter. She gave me a flirtatious smile. I said thanks and headed on my way before any small talk was forced on me. Sai looked at me and then the girl. He grabbed my hand in front of her then proceeded to take his putter and ball to her with a smirk. I thought she might be mad at the display, I know I was, instead she got all yaoi fan on us. I yanked my hand out of Sai's firm grip.

"What are you doing? I am not some piece of meat you can show at your will." I seethed at Sai. We were outside in the mini-golf parking lot. "Jeez, one girl smiles at me, then you get all possessive." Sai walked straight up to me.

"How can I not Sasuke-kun?" Sai leaned in like he was going to kiss me, then he pulled back. "You are just so...," He went for the kiss. It was innocent. A quick peck on the lips. "Sasuke-kun I am sorry about earlier. I just don't want to lose you to anybody else." That's when my heart started skipping every other beat

"Sai...," Now I don't know what to say. "You're an idiot!" Sai perked up at me calling him an idiot. It was my way of saying there is nobody I'd rather be with other than you, without me actually having to say it. Sai know's what I mean. Somehow I am not surprised that he got the meaning right away. "Now let's get to a move on or else we'll be late for the movie." I got in Sai's car and we took off with the roar of the engine.

"Sasuke-kun how do you feel about action movie's?"

"Oh, there some of my favorites. Are we seeing an action movie?"

"Yeah, I was just making sure." Sai glanced at me then back at the road. We arrived at the movie theater in less than ten minutes.

"What are we seeing?" I asked. I looked at the huge line of people. I didn't know that the movie theater got so crowded. I rarely go to the movies. I usually catch them on television when I watch television. I stood by Sai in the line.

A lot of girls were openly staring at him. I didn't notice that they were also looking at me too. Now I understand why he did that with the girl at the golf place. I wanted to pull Sai to my side to show that he was with me. But my Uchiha pride wouldn't allow me to. It would mean that I was wrong to get upset because now I want to act the same way. I then heard some familiar squeals.

"Oh, my God! It's Sasuke-kun and Sai-kun." Ino's voice filled the night air. I mentally groaned. Why won't the line go faster?

"And there in line together. They really are out on a date." Sakura's voice followed Ino's. They ran up to us.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun. Are you guys on a date?" Ino asked eagerly. Sai smirked.

"Maybe we are. That's all I can give you." The girls squealed with delight.

"Oh, my God! That means yes. This is so hot! I wish I had my camera." Sakura said with a huge smile taking over her face.

"Yay! We'll leave you two alone so you can continue you on your 'outing.' And we'll make sure no other girls try and mess with you while you are here. I mean we are a part of your fan club and we have to make sure that you two stay together without any interference." Ino smiled. I felt thankful... for about a second and then. "Okay all you girls and guys out there. Do not flirt with either of these boys because they are out on a date." Ino yelled so that the whole line and the people in the theater could hear. I could feel my cheeks grow a little hot, but I didn't allow my blush to show. I am not sure how well that worked though because Sai was smiling. Everybody looked at us and some nodded in understanding, but mostly everybody looked like it didn't matter. Except some girls and guys looked excited and others disappointed.

"Thank you." I said at least they tried to help. I did feel happy that they would try and help us.

Ino and Sakura blushed a bright pink. "Your welcome Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a huge smile. The two girls were beaming with happiness. Sai was smiling too. I couldn't help the small smirk curved my lips. I am not going to openly smile yet. Some of the people I know might have a heart attack if I did.

"It looks like we have our own body guards Sasuke-kun." Sakura and Ino went in to the theater to see the movie they came to see.

"I think you might be right." We finally got up to the window and bought our tickets. Sai and I decided that we both would pay. Instead of one person paying. We thought that this would be more fair.

The movie was still going, but I was having the hardest time concentrating on it with Sai nibbling my ear. I am not even sure how he started doing that. He started to travel down my neck. No one noticed because we were in the back. I wanted to tell him to stop, but it felt so good I thought I would let him do it for a while longer.

"Sasuke-kun you smell so good." Sai breath ghosted over the area he had been sucking and nipping on. I felt my breath hitch. I know that this going to leave a mark.

"Sai...," Sai continued what he was doing. "Sai wait." Sai stopped what he was doing.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" I looked at Sai. I have my resolve now. If I tried to tell him whiling he was doing what he was doing I wouldn't be able to say it.

"Can we watch the movie?" Sai didn't look surprised only happy. I guess he was expecting that.

"Of course Sasuke-kun. Maybe we can pick up where we left off later." Sai licked his lips. And I couldn't take my eyes away from his mouth. Damn he is talented with that tongue of his. It's hard for me to think when he starts doing anything to me. I am starting to get a little excited at the thought of picking up where we left off. Okay I got to focus on the movie. Sai turned away from me with a smirk and I tried to keep my mind on the movie, but I kept thinking about what Sai had been doing and it was the hardest thing to do keep my thoughts on anything. Man I can't believe how much I like him. I never thought that I would like some one this much. It feels good to be with some one. Even though we haven't officially made it a relationship. I am having a great time.

The movie ended with me not having a clue of what happened because I could not keep my mind on the movie. I can't believe it was this hard to watch a movie. Sai talked about the movie and I nodded my head and agreed with him.

"Sasuke-kun you didn't pay attention to the movie." It was a statement. Sai got in the car with a smile forming on his lips. Those lips were part of the reason I couldn't concentrate on the movie. I think he's knows it to. I tried to feign innocence.

"I was thinking of something's I have to do for school and that's why I couldn't keep my thoughts on the movie."

"Sure Sasuke-kun. Maybe we can see it again sometime. I like going to movies with you." Sai didn't say anything else and drove to the restaurant. He drove whiling trying to hide a smile. I crossed my arms and turned away from him. So what if I was thinking about him the whole time that doesn't mean anything. Okay I know it means something. It's just really hard to say it out loud. He knows what I mean most of the time anyway.

"We're here Sasuke-kun." I was brought out of my thoughts with Sai's voice.

I looked out the window shield to see that we were at the restaurant that we ate at when Sai and I ate with our parents on the night we met. I looked at Sai and he was already out of the car. I followed Sai into the building and the host sat us down right away. We sat at a two person table. We were facing each other. I am use to sitting next to him.

"Sasuke-kun what do you think of the restaurant?"

"I think you chose a good place to eat. I think we have been here before."

"You're right Sasuke-kun. I thought it would be a good idea to give it a second chance because the first time we ate here you didn't have a really good time with me. In fact I don't think you liked me much then but now...," Sai let the last of his sentence hang in the air.

I wasn't sure what to do, but I thought it was time to say something to let him know how I really felt. "I really like you and I want to pick up where we left off in the movie theater." I told Sai while looking him directly in the eye. Then I very skillfully picked up my menu and pretended to see what they had to offer, in reality I was hiding the light blush that I couldn't control. Sai lifted my menu and saw that I was blushing. He didn't comment, but all through dinner he kept glancing up from his meal and giving me the biggest grin I've ever seen on him.

We left the restaurant with Sai still grinning like a fool. You would think he won the lottery. "Are you ready to go home Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes and thank you Sai I had a really great time tonight."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun the night's not over yet." Sai drove on with me feeling my heart racing a little faster.

* * *

Wahoo and I'll throw in a yay for chapter 9

Chapter 10 will be posted soon


	10. Chapter 10

Here's Chapter 10 I hope you like it!

Yay! I love the reviewers! Thank you for reviewing it means so much.

I raised the rating from T to M for certain reasons. There is a lemon in this chapter. Yay!

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

**Warning: Sexual content**

Please Review!

* * *

I ran up the drive trying not to get pelted by the freezing rain. Sai was right behind me. Damn it! Why on earth does our drive way have to be so long? After feeling like I ran a marathon I finally reached the door. Sai and I were soaked to the bone. I heard the wonderful sound of the door unlocking and quickly opened the door. My shoes sloshed and I thankfully pulled them off only to discover that our tile was freezing and making a mental note to ask my mom if she could get carpet for the entry hallway. Sai mimicked me. 

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?" Sai asked while we made our way to the living room dropping our clothes and letting them stay where they fell. It didn't occur to me that Sai and I were both in our boxers by the time we made it to the living room. I started the fire and grabbed the blanket that was on the couch. I didn't want to go all the way up stairs to warm up. I was about to grab the remote to watch some television when Sai's hand stopped my motion. I looked at Sai and was about to snatch my hand back to me, but I looked into his eyes and found that they were glazed over with lust and longing. It started to heat up in the room in more ways than one.

"Sai what are we doing?" I questioned not sure what to feel. Although there, was a lot of heat coming from Sai. I thought if I touched him I would burn myself.

"I am just going to warm you Sasuke-kun," Sai pushed me down on the couch. I didn't resist because I was too stunned and a little turned on with how Sai jumped in. Sai started kissing down my chest and a strange unfamiliar heat welled up inside me and shot straight to my groin. We were skin on skin. My skin was no longer freezing to the touch. It was starting to get a little too hot in here. Sai laid butterfly kissed across my abdomen. I let out a small groan when he accidently went over my hardened nipple.

"Sasuke-kun if you make another sound like that might come right now." I looked at Sai and decided that I would be the one to take over right now. I grabbed Sai around his slender waist and easily flipped our positions.

"Your not going to be allowed to come right now your gonna have to wait just a little longer." I said with an evil smirk and I felt Sai's member throb against my leg. I think it was with excitement and that just made me all the more excited. I attacked Sai's mouth first. I slipped my tongue in easily and gently sucked on his tongue. Causing Sai to moan.

"Sasuke-kun please hurry . . . ," Sai let pleaded when we broke apart. With the urging I purposely went slower. I went down licked and nipped at Sai's neck. Leaving a definite mark almost on the spot where he left mine. I slowly went down his chest and sucked and bit his nipples. "Sasuke-kun . . . ," Sai groaned. I decided for both our sakes that I would speed things up a little bit. I slid down Sai's body.

I gently tugged on Sai's boxers and looked up to make sure this is what we both wanted. "Sai are you sure?" I asked my voice husky and laden with lust.

"Yes, please Sasuke-kun!" Sai moaned out my name. I didn't need anymore urging than that I ripped off the material from Sai's growing member. I looked amazed at what I was about to do. I grabbed hold of the flesh and started pumping. With a slow rhythm then progressively getting faster. Sai threw back his and screamed out my name. "Faster!" I wanted to oblige Sai, but instead of pumping his penis faster I took his whole member in my mouth until I thought I would swallow it. Sai's eyes rolled in the back his head in pleasure. I slowly moved down Sai's member letting it almost leave my mouth then I licked the tip of Sai's member. Earning me the most erotic moan that Sai has given and it went straight to my growing problem.

"Sasuke-kun I am going to come . . . now!" I stopped what I was doing right away not wanting it to end just yet.

"Not yet Sai." I felt a little mean, but at the same time it was such a turn on that I felt my neglected member throb with the anticipation of what was coming next.

"Sasuke-kun . . . I want you . . . inside me now!" That what was drove me over the edge I grabbed Sai then and I was going to start preparing him until he reminded me of something important that we need so no one gets hurt especially Sai. "Sasuke-kun do you have any lotion, lube, or something." Sai panted out. We were both having a hard time controlling our instincts.

"Yeah, there's some lotion in the bathroom." I ran well I tried to run it was kind of strange with a hard on. I didn't even take notice of the freezing title only that we have one big ass house. To be honest I am not sure why we need such a huge house if only four people live here. What the hell? I finally got to the bathroom and grabbed the first bottle of lotion I found. I looked at the label and saw that it was my mom's nice smelling lotion and decided against it. I went for the more manly lotion. Although I am not sure how manly lotion can be, but everybody has to moisturize right? With the lotion in hand I ran back to Sai who was flushed pink and looking incredibly sexy. His mouth was parted and his naked body was posed against the black couch illuminating his pale skin. The fire cast a warm glow over everything and for a moment I felt my breath taken away.

"I am back are you ready?"

"I've been waiting Sasuke-kun." Sai gave me smoldering eyes. My member jumped with excitement that was coursing through my whole body. I got on the couch and didn't think about anything. I spread Sai's legs and I put a generous portion of lotion on my hand. I immediately started kissing him to take his mind off the pain. I put in one digit and felt him wince with pain. I deepened the kiss by tilting my head to the side. I gently and slowly stretched him out then I put in the second finger without any warning. He took it better this time. I just wanted him to focus the kiss, but that didn't stop the little trickle of a few tears that slid down his face. I pulled back while still stretching out his entrance. I kissed away his tears.

"Don't worry we're almost done. Are you ready for the last finger?" Sai nodded and started kissing me again. I put in the third digit and started to finish widening his entrance. I slid my fingers out and coated my own penis with the lotion. Groaning from the feel of finally being able to touch myself. I was beyond hard.

I positioned myself in front of Sai's entrance. "Sasuke-kun now please I can't take it any more." I was almost thrown over the edge with the begging, but I held myself back not wanting to hurt Sai. I put my cock in slowly loving the heat and the tightness that was surrounding it.

"God Sai you feel so good." Sai wrapped his legs around my waist and I didn't start moving right a way so Sai could get use to me inside him. But Sai started thrusting his hips. I took that as getting going so that's what I did. I began slowly thrusting into Sai. Then Sai threw back his head and started matching my thrusts. Our moans and screams mingled with each others. We were melding together. I grabbed Sai's member and started pumping in time to our thrusts. I started pounding harder into Sai feeling my climax coming.

"Sasuke-ku...,"

"Wait just say my name no kun." I barely got out between my panting.

"Sasuke I am going to come." Sai came over our stomachs and my hand.

I pounded into Sai a few more time before I came inside him. I rode out my orgasm and slumped against Sai. Feeling extremely satisfied. Sai and I both were still feeling the glows of our orgasms. I slid out of Sai and covered us with the blanket not caring that we were both sticky and sweaty

"Sasuke-kun you were so amazing." Sai kissed me then wrapped in his arms.

"So were you. We're going to have to do that again." I set it out on the table not sure if he wanted to do it again. Not now though I am to tired.

"Of course Sasuke-kun next time I'll show you a good time." Sai smirked and snuggled even closer to me. Our bodies coming to life again, but both of us to tired to do go any further than touching a little. Sai and I fell asleep in each other arms.

I woke up feeling warm and well really sticky. The sun was hitting me in the face and I noticed Sai was still sleeping in the crook of my arms. I felt a rush of emotion at seeing his face. I didn't understand the emotion right now. I know it will soon become clear and I think it might be I am falling in love with the person in my arms. I moved to stretch my legs and arms. I accidently woke up Sai. He blinked once or twice and then looked up at me with an unreadable expression. Then gave me a quick peck on the lips. He then rose showing his body in all it's glory. His butt was so gorgeous. I couldn't take my eyes off his form with all his stretching and I started to feel a familiar hardness coming on. It was a little hard to hide with me being naked and all, but I think I did the job.

"Like what you see Sasuke." Oh, my God did he just call me Sasuke then a flash back from last night hit me like a blow to the gut. Oh, yeah almost forgot about that part.

"So what if I do what are you going to do about it?" I got up and was about ready to kiss Sai when I heard the garage door start to open. I felt panic rush through me. Sai looked at me and we both ran for our thrown clothes. Luckily nothing got on the couch. I pulled on my clothes without my boxers. I don't remember where I put them. Crap and Sai didn't have his boxers left. I tore them when I took them off last night. I can't believe my parents are back a day early. We didn't look to worse for ware.

The door leading to the garage opened and my dad and mom walked in.

"Morning Sasuke, Sai how are you doing?" My mom asked.

"We are doing good Ms. Uchiha thank you for asking?" Sai said while stuffing his torn boxers in his back pocket.

"You boys did well on your own I trust." My dad said while looking at the house with an approving nod.

"Yes, we did father. How was your trip?" I took my moms coat and took put it in the coat closet.

"It was good and we got everything done earlier than we thought. We got some good news, today we are going to meet your brother for lunch. Now I need you two to go get ready. We are meeting him at one." I looked at the clock and it read eleven.

"Okay." Oh crap I don't want to go. I want to do something with Sai. I can't tell him that though. I guess I can, maybe. But now I won't have a chance because we have to go see my brother. I wonder if that means he's coming home.

"And Itachi will be staying with us for a few days. He has some time off from school." I mentally groaned with the new information. Sai and I talked to my parents for a while then we went up stairs to take our showers to get ready for the lunch with my brother.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 10 is done 

Chapter 11 should be posted soon


	11. Chapter 11

Hi there here's Chapter 11 I hope you like it!

Wahoo! A great big thanks to the readers and reviewers! Thank you so much for reviewing!

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

**Warning: Sexual content**

Please Review!

* * *

I made it to my room feeling a little drained even though I just woke up not to long ago. But it wasn't a bad kind of feeling. I kept thinking about Sai and how we... well I don't need to go into to details about what we did, but it was so amazing. I was still a little hard from when we woke up this morning too. I took off my clothes to discover my body was still quite alive. Probably because I keep thinking about it. I turned on the water and let it wash down my body. I thought I heard the door open in the middle of my shower, but I guess I was mistaken. A hand pulled back the shower curtain to reveal Sai. I thought my heart was going to stop right then and there, he's pretty stealthy. Wait no time to be admiring his ninja like skills what the hell is he doing in my bathroom while I am in the shower naked no less. I guess it's not like he hasn't seen it before, but still. 

"Sai what are you doing?" I asked not trying to hide that fact that I was aroused even more with object of my arousal standing in front of me completely naked. I hungrily took in his appearance eagerly taking in every lean defined muscle on his body.

"I came to help you with your problem." Sai came in to the shower without being invited, not that I am complaining.

The water hit Sai instantly making his skin glisten. Sai stood in front of me causing to back up against the cool tile. My skin got goose bumps and I know it wasn't from the water because that was warm. Sai kneeled downed in front of me.

"Are you ready Sasuke?" Sai reminded me of a predator on the prowl ready to pounce on his prey... meaning me.

"You didn't use kun," I stated with my heaving panting. We haven't even done anything and I am already breathing hard.

"Okay Sasuke-kun," Sai purred over the head of my erection causing a very pleasurable vibrating sensation. I could barely keep myself standing. Without the support of the wall I know I would loose my control on my legs. Sai took my whole erection in his mouth. And started bobbing his head up and down. I leaned against the wall loving every moment. I moaned out Sai's name.

"Faster," I breathed out not able to catch my breathe.

Sai obliged and I put my hands in his wet hair to help speed up the process. This has got to be the best shower I've ever taken. I was nearing my climax and with one last suck on my member I came hard. Sai swallowing everything. He licked his lips when I was done.

"That was good Sasuke-kun," Sai stood up and kept me against the wall. I was still feeling the affects of my climax and every part of my body was having a hard time standing up. Sai's lips descended on mine and kissed me softly. He nibbled on my bottom lips and I moaned loving the way it felt skin on skin in the heat of the water. Sai stepped back and left the shower without another word. I slid down the wall of the shower and my butt hit the floor. I was so exhausted after that whole experience. How I am suppose to go to lunch with this on my mind? I won't be able to concentrate on anything other than Sai.

When did I fall for him anyway? No matter how I look at it I can't remember or pinpoint a certain moment when it happened. For all I know it could have been the first time I met him. I thought that I made it pretty clear that I didn't like him, but he kept pursuing me and now here we are. I can't make a complaint about anything that's happened. And now it's time to finish my shower. That's if I can stand of course.

I managed to stand up with out much difficulty and I resumed my shower, purposefully not thinking about anything or I might get another hard on. Then I would have to take care of that myself, unless I surprise Sai in his shower. No another time and who know's maybe another place.

My thoughts turned to my brother while I finished getting ready and why on earth we have to go see him. Why can't he just come home now? Instead of us going out and then him coming home. I wonder if he's notice the change between Sai and I. Itachi might not be in touch with his feelings, but he's pretty perceptive of other's emotions and actions. I guess we'll have to be discreet in the house. Outside in the world I don't think we have to since all the movie theater and people at school know that's something's going on between us. Thanks to Sakura and Ino! I finished dressing and went down stairs to find everybody already there and ready to go.

"What took you so long dear? Are you feeling okay?" My mom asked concern evident in her voice.

I looked at Sai who smirked and I glared earning me a wide grin. This guy I swear, I can't tell my mom why everything took me so long. And how the hell did he finish so quickly anyway? "I am sorry I guess I just took my time and I am feeling better than ever."

"I am glad. Now lets go see your brother he's waiting for us at the restaurant." My mom said.

Sai and I took my own car maybe, just maybe we can get a way a little earlier and not have to spend to much time with my brother. I followed my mom and dad to the restaurant and to my surprise it was the same one Sai and I went to last night for our date.

"It's like deja vu Sasuke-kun," Sai said while looking out the window with a whimsical smile. I started to smile as I remembered the night too. I shook my head when I heard the honking of a car.

"I think I have to agree with you." I parked the car and we walked in to the restaurant.

"Well then we better get some rest for the night if things are going to be going the same way." I think I saw Sai wink when he said that or it might have been my imagination, either way I felt the familiar chills take over my body just thinking about it.

"What makes you think that we have time tonight?" I asked remembering that's there's a test tomorrow and I haven't even cracked open a book.

"I know you want to." Sai stated.

"Even so we have to study tonight." Sai's face fell a little I felt bad for saying it the way I did like I didn't want anything with him, but that would wrong. "I am sorry Sai."

"For what Sasuke-kun?" Sai's eyes bulged out with me saying sorry. I felt shocked myself, but I couldn't stop the words that came pouring out of me.

"I am sorry for the way I said my last sentence, of course I want to you know..., but I don't think that we'll have time because of the test tomorrow and I was wondering if you would..." I can't bring myself to ask my cheeks feel a little hot. Oh, crap I think I am blushing and people can tell.

"If I could..." Sai tried to figure out what I was going to say, but wasn't have much luck. Okay just say it fast like pulling off a band-aid quick and hopefully not painful.

"Will you study with me?" I said it so fast that I wasn't sure if Sai understood. I don't really need a study buddy, but this is the only way I know how to ask for Sai to spend time with me without having to ask him directly. I am working on in it though. I can't believe an Uchiha is afraid to say what he want's.

"You want to study together?" I nod my head looking the other way trying not to show how embarrassed I felt. We walked to the table where my family was. "Of course I would love to study with you." Sai gave me a look saying I-know-what-you-really-meant-to-say.

"Hi Sasuke, Sai how are you two?" Itachi asked standing up from his seat.

"I am doing good. How are you Itachi-kun?" Sai answered with a smile.

"I am doing good and how about you Sasuke?" I looked at Itachi and noticed that he had his hair in his normal loose ponytail. He was dressed nice and his face still held no emotion. I wonder how he can do that all the time. I guess I'll never know the answer to that one.

"I am doing good." I said as I sat down. I looked at my dad and I got the feeling that he wanted me to talk to my brother more so I gave it a try. Sigh. "How's school going for you?" That was the only thing that came to mind at the time.

"It's going well. I have the best grades in my classes." I wanted to roll my eyes, but I didn't allow my self to. Big surprise! Sai sensed my irritation and grabbed my hand under the table to comfort me. My heart melted a little with the gesture. I squeezed his hand to let him know I appreciated what he was doing. Itachi gave me a curios look or at least what would be considered a curious look for Itachi, since it's so hard to tell what he's feeling. But I think I should be able to read something's about him.

Lunch went well we all just talked about how we were all doing and of course we heard about Itachi and how he's doing in school. He actually caught my attention with a few things. I didn't have to try to listen to everything and put in a lot of effort into it. Itachi ended up coming with Sai and me in the car. It was the oddest thing. He sat in the passenger seat and we actually talked a little more and with a lot less tension than when my parents are around.

"You get to be off for two weeks?" I asked Iatchi.

"Yeah, I'll be at home the whole time. I'll be helping mom and dad with some cases." Itachi said as I pulled into the drive way.

"Your going to become a lawyer Itachi-kun?" Sai asked.

"That's what I've wanted to be. Everybody thinks it's because I am an Uchiha and I have to take over the business when my dad retires, but that's not the case. I really like the work." Whoa! I thought that it was because mom and dad wanted him to be one to take over the business too. One things for sure I am not going to be a lawyer. We all went inside and went our separate ways. It was nice to able to talk to my brother, it was also the weirdest thing. I think Sai helps people open up even when they don't want to. Me being one of those people, I am glad I did though.

Sai and I went up stairs to study. We studied for about two hours, but somehow Sai ended up on top of me.

"Sai we have to finish studying." I tried to coax him to look at the book, but he wouldn't.

Sai grabbed my chin and tilted my head up to kiss him. It was slow and long. His tongue caressing mine. I let him have control over the kiss. I thought I might have heard someone knock on my door, but I think I am wrong.

"Sasuke?!" Iatchi said. I looked around Sai to see my brother actually have some emotion in his eyes, but it didn't show on his face.

"Itachi?!" How I am suppose to explain this?

* * *

Yay! Chapter 11 is done 

Chapter 12 should be posted soon


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there here's Chapter 12 I hope you like it!

Yay! Thank you to all the reviewers and readers! All you guys rock the socks of the world! Thank you again.

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review!

* * *

"Itachi...um...?" I fumbled with my words trying with all my might to think of something logical to explain what he caught me and Sai doing other than saying that Sai's my lover. 

"Hello, Itachi-kun is there something you needed?" Sai asked cooly, there wasn't a hint of fear or apprehension about his manner. He was so casual about it, not at all phased about being caught doing anything.

Itachi seemed to recover with Sai's words jarring him back to his normal state. "Mother was calling you two down to dinner, but you didn't hear, so she thought I could come and get you." Sai was still in my lap through the whole of this conversation. He didn't even make a move to get up and I wasn't about to throw him out of lap, granted I might've done that earlier on, but not now. Not when I think I am... "Although I must say I never thought that I would catch you doing anything. I had my suspicions though." That roused my curiosity.

"Why did suspect anything?" I couldn't help, but ask.

"Well the way you two were acting was a little different from when I left, even then I could feel the sexual tension between you two." Okay, that makes sense. Wait! What the hell is he talking about?

"What do you mean sexual tension between us?" I nudged Sai with my elbow and he got the message to get off me. He seemed a little reluctant to. This made my chest swell a little with the knowledge that he didn't want to leave my side or lap just yet. I silently admitted to myself that I was disappointed to have our 'study session' cut short.

"Of course anybody being around you two could tell. Don't tell me you didn't notice? Somebody close to you did I bet." I remembered Neji being one of the ones to help decide whether or not if I wanted something with Sai and half the school noticed too, I guess. I am not very good at perceiving someone's emotions that have to do with anything romantic or love wise. "I'll take your silence as someone did notice."

"How would you know about sexual tension any way it's not like you have..."

"Actually, little brother I've had my own sex life with both men and women." I think I am going insane. Did Itachi just admit he has had sex, but not just that, with both men and women? My mouth hit the floor with this new revelation about my brother. I think the world is about to end with Itachi willingly saying that he has touched another person. With all my years on earth I have not seen or heard about Itachi touching another person at least not more than necessary like when meeting with a client he shook their hands, I always got the sense that he wished that he could wash his hands after the encounter. Now I am hearing about it, I never would have imagined it. What's the world coming to? For all I know Itachi might go off the wall and kill us all, to keep us silent about the information being revealed. "I am not going to go into detail of course, but I am experienced in that department." Itachi didn't seem phased about revealing something about his personal life. I looked at Sai, who now seemed interested in what Itachi was saying. He doesn't want to hear about my brother's sex life, does he? For some reason this thought didn't sit well with me. I know this isn't right to feel jealous about Sai wanting to hear a story about something like sex. This train of though led me to think that what if I wasn't Sai's first. He was most definitely mine, but I don't know if I was his. My thoughts were interrupted by Sai.

"Sasuke-kun are you ready for dinner?" Sai looked a little concern with my absence to the conversation at hand.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking." I looked at Itachi and he hid a smirk behind his hand. That was a rare thing to see Itachi smirk. Now I am certain I am going crazy. "Itachi please don't tell mom and dad about Sai and I. I am not ready to tell them." I can't believe I just said please to my brother, with the situation it seemed to need the word.

"Okay Sasuke I won't say anything. How about we say I didn't see anything either. As long as you don't tell anybody about me. Fair?" I looked in Itachi's black eye's similar to mine and I knew I could trust him. Something I haven't felt about my brother for a very long time. And at least the world hasn't ended with all the information that was leaked out tonight. Sai stood silently by my bed. I walked over to him and offered him my hand. He took it without a word and we walked down the stairs until we hit the landing. I let go, but not without giving Sai a kiss on the cheek. He seemed shocked by the gesture. I smirked and walked to the dinning room to eat a well deserved meal. Making out takes a lot of a person, especially when they are caught in the act.

Dinner was pretty uneventful, for the most part. My dad and mom announced that they would going to a party tomorrow night with Itachi. Once again for one of their clients. I wonder if they ever do anything for themselves, instead of doing something for the clients almost every day and night. I guess that's a thought to be answered another day. I am still thinking about what Itachi revealed tonight. It's so weird for him to share a thought or emotion with anybody. I wonder what's gotten into him or has he always been this way and I have never noticed? Well there's nothing I can do about that now since I am in bed and it's one in the morning. Sai's in his own room now and I am not sure how that happened I thought for sure that he would be in here with me. I feel strangely lonely in my room. Stupid feelings of vulnerability that I am not used to feeling at all.

What if I go to his room this time? No! That's a bad idea, then again why not? With my resolve in hand I got out of my bed shivering a little with the cool night air. I jogged to Sai's room to make sure that I didn't go back to my room in fear of getting closer to Sai. I just realized that I only have about a week left with him staying at my house. His parents will be back sooner than I thought, it feels like we should have another week together, time goes by fast. I stopped right in front of Sai's door with my hand on the door knob. I know when he goes back to his own house that it's not like we will never see each other, but he wont be there all the time. I can't believe I've gotten so attached to him that the thought of not seeing him everyday morning and night makes my heart hurt. I rub the invisible wound on my heart and turn the knob to Sai's room. I slip in without making a sound, I also forgot that Itachi's room is on this floor. I better be a little more quite then. I closed the door behind using the light from the moon leaking through the curtains to guide me to Sai.

I reached Sai's side, I looked down at him and I had the sudden urge to kiss, which I did. I kissed him softly on the lips, he opened his eye slowly looking around until they landed on me.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sai rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Hey Sai I am going to sleep with you tonight." I said making it a statement and not a question. I went around to other side of the bed pulling back the covers so I get into bed.

Sai didn't say anything, he gave me a lazy smirk and turned to face me. I turned on my side feeling Sai's weight shift, so he was closer to me and he wrapped his arms around me. It felt different to be the one to be held, but I had no complaints. I fell asleep right away nestled in the cocoon of warmth that was Sai.

"Sasuke-kun time to go get up." Sai nudged my shoulder trying to wake me, but I turned on my other side hoping he would get the hint that I didn't want to be woken up. "Come on Sasuke-kun!" No such luck.

"Fine I am up, I am up." I got out of the bed feeling well. I looked around the room remembering that I wasn't in my room I made to leave, Sai stopped me as I got to the door.

"Sasuke-kun I can't ride with you today." Sai said still holding my arm, he didn't give a reason, so I internally sighed and asked the question.

"Why?"

"Because I have to do something's for an art project and I am not sure when I'll be getting home." Strange, how Sai and I both consider this his home, not the point right now though.

"Okay I'll see you in class though okay and good luck with your project." I leaned in an gave Sai a kiss on the cheek not caring how it looked. I went to my room and got ready.

I came down stairs and ate breakfast alone everybody already having gone to work and school. I had a weird realization that I don't quite like the quiet of the house any more. I got use to the hustle and bustle of everybody moving together. I went about my business trying to get back in the groove of how things were before Sai, but I couldn't do it.

"I guess it's time to leave for school." I announced to the empty house, I stood there a moment I am not sure what I thought was going to happen, but nothing did. I got in my car and started driving to school. I thought I saw a familiar back pack, but I must've been mistaken. I shook my head thinking that my imagination was playing tricks on me. Naruto's not here anymore, so it stands to reason that I would not be able to see his pack back and I am positive that no has a back pack like his. I continued on my way without a second thought.

I got to school and some people were whispering, there hands hiding wide grins. I already knew it was about the date that Sai and I had this weekend. I mentally groaned.

"Oh, my gosh it's Sasuke-kun, now everybody don't you dare ask him about his date." Sakura yeld to the hall way. I wanted to slap my forehead, but I refrained from the action. I went to my locker trying to ignore everyone around me and doing a very good job at it, I must say.

"I hear that you and Sai went on a date. Way to go Sasuke! Did you get lucky?" I glared at Neji, he held up his hands in defeat. "I was just kidding!" Little did he know how right he was about me 'getting lucky.' I wanted to smirk, but I thought not everyone in the school needed to know about my sex life, well now that I have one.

"You have no idea what the movie's were like. Sakura and Ino took it upon themselves to be our bodyguards, I was thankful at first then they shouted out all kinds of things, then I just wanted them to shut up, I have to admit that it was fun."

"Wow! I didn't actually think that you would admit to going on a date so willingly, I thought I was going to have to twist your arm to say it and admit that you had a good time." The look on Neji's face indicated that he wasn't kidding with what he said.

We went to class and I noticed that Sai wasn't there, I guess he has to do something's with his art project. I sat at my seat and double checked my work making sure that everything was in check, of course it was. Kakashi-sensei ended up being fifteen minutes late with no Sai in sight. The class went about it's usual business of not doing anything, thanks to Kakashi-sensei reading his perverted book. I ended up talking to Neji for the whole of the class, finally being able to catch up with my friends life. Everything seems to be going well in the Hyuga house hold. The class let out and on the way out Kakashi-sensei held me back for a moment. I am not sure why, it's not like I caused a ruckus and even then I know I wouldn't get in trouble, unless I made Kakashi-sensei lose focus when he was reading, but it causes a lot of noise and I've only seen him get mad once, thanks to Naruto we had to actually do work that one time.

"Sasuke the other teachers and I want to compliment you on the terrific work your doing, so what ever it is your doing different keep it up." Kakashi-sensei gave me a wink that spoke volumes on what he thought I was doing.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei, I better get be on my way." Kakashi-sensei waved a hand in good bye to engrossed in his book to notice that I had left. What a weird compliment, but good non the less. Keep up whatever I've been up to huh? Well there's only one thing that has changed in my life and that's Sai. I smiled at the thought of Sai, hopefully I will be able to see him next period. I went to gym with a feeling of excitement at seeing Sai.

I walked into the locker to hear a voice shouting at the top of their lungs. "I do have a dick you bastard and why on earth do you even care?"

"I am just saying it looks like you are lacking in have a penis. That's all!" I heard Sai with a hint of a smirk in his reply. Oh boy!

"Hey Naruto I thought that you were with Jiraiya getting ready to go with him somewhere?" I asked not able to remember where they were suppose to be right now. Naruto and Sai both looked at me with surprised expressions. Naruto leaped away from Sai and ran up to me and did something that stunned me. He hugged me!

"Hey Sasuke I was just arguing with that asshole over there and to answer your question Ero-sennin and I are leaving within the week we just had to take care of some last minute things. So I decided to come visit and Oba-chan reluctantly let me in the school, but I convinced her with my charm." Naruto said while I could feel a heated glare of jealousy directed at me coming from Sai.

"Che, charm yeah right try whining!" I am not surprised that Tsunade, the principal would let Naruto hang around, despite what some people think she has a soft spot for him. Neji walked in the locker room levitating some of the tension that had built up. Naruto ran up and hugged Neji, relieving me from some of Sai's glare, but not totally. I walked up to Sai while Naruto talked animatedly with Neji.

"How's it going? I see you met Naruto."

"It's going well and I was just teasing him for fun." Sai stated seeming to think that he had to defend himself. Before I could say anymore we were interrupted from our conversation.

"You know this guy teme?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I do. Naruto this is Sai and Sai this is Naruto." They both shook hands quickly like the other had cooties or something. "We better get to class I announced." This might be a long day.

Gym class was really interesting. Instead of me being a rival for someone, it ended up being between Sai and Naruto. They both put everything they had into what they were doing. It was really different not to be in the heat of the moment. We were playing dodge ball. So I guess it was the heat of the moment with everyone, but Naruto and Sai were on opposite teams trying to win the game for said team. I ended up being on the same team with Naruto and it's safe to say that, that earned me a glare or two from Sai. I don't even understand why he would be jealous in the first place. I guess I am going to have to talk to him tonight.

"Go for it Naruto get him." I heard some one yell from the sidelines. It was Naruto and me left on our team versus Sai and Neji. Naruto threw the ball with all his might and hit Sai on the upper thigh. My only thoughts were I am going to have to see his thigh later to make sure that it didn't have a bruise. Thinking about Sai's thighs made think of other things. That should not be thought of during a rousing game of dodge ball. Especially when a ball is hurtling toward one's head. I barely managed to dodge the ball that Neji threw my way. I picked up the offending ball and threw it at Neji hitting in square in the stomach. I am surprised that he didn't double over in pain.

"Wahoo teme we won!" Naruto jumped up and down proclaiming our victory.

"Good job dobe!" I smirked when Naruto tried to glare at me, but failing miserably.

"Sasuke you suck! But anyway, do you want to hang out one more time before I leave for real this time?" I looked over at Sai who was talking to Neji and I remembered that he wasn't going to be home tonight so I agreed to hang out with Naruto.

"Sure that sounds cool. But I am not going to eat ramen with you, so don't even think about it."

"You are a big teme!" Naruto hollered causing me to have a bigger smirk almost turning into a grin.

"I'll see you after school Naruto." I waved to Naruto, we made plans to meet at his apartment and go from there.

"Hey Sai!" I said when I went into the locker to change.

"Hey, I heard that you are going to hang out with Naruto tonight."

"Yeah, he's leaving for real this time and I thought it would be fun to hang out with him one last time."

"Oh." Sai said lamely.

I got tired of the feelings of jealousy that he was feeling so I decided to take action instead of telling him not to worry. I pushed Sai against the locker with enough force to hear the clanging echoing through the whole locker room. Luckily we were the only ones in here everybody else was either putting the balls away or headed to class. I latched my mouth onto Sai's sweet warm cavern. I gently rubbed the area of his thigh where the ball had hit him. He hissed in pain and pleasure with the massage. I could feel his member start to get hard along with my own. Damn the thin material that it is gym shorts. I pulled away from Sai's mouth and made my way along his jaw line and neck. I found a delicious spot where I ended up leaving a love bite. I was so caught in the moment that I barely heard the warning bell. My mind was in a haze.

"Sasuke-kun wow!" Sai had no words to express what just happened and to be honest neither did I.

"We'll pick up where left off tonight." I said huskily still trying to recover and make my hard on go away.

"That's a very good idea Sasuke-kun and I am sorry for being jealous I don't know what came over me. I hope you have a fun time with Naruto-kun and I mean it. Just not to good of a time." Sai smirked then winked. I felt my heart flutter a little with the idea of being able to be alone with Sai tonight and we will get the house to ourselves. This day is turning out to be a good day after all.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 12 is done 

Chapter 13 should be posted soon


	13. Chapter 13

Here we are at Chapter 13 I hope you like it!

The readers and reviewers are the best! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

**Warning: Sexual Content**

Please Review!

* * *

"Hey dobe pass the ball," I called out to Naruto who dribbled the ball and passed it to me. I caught the ball and made a lay up. 

"You suck teme!" Naruto yelled from across the basketball court.

Naruto and I just finished playing basketball and I won hands down. There was no competition there, the score was twenty to ten. Earlier we went for ramen I know I said that I wouldn't go with him, but I thought what the hell? He's not going to be here for a while. And Naruto's face was price less when we pulled into the parking lot. He was like a kid in a candy store. Man can he put ramen away, he was eating like there was no tomorrow. Now I am getting ready to go home it was already going to be eight at night. I can't believe how time can fly by so fast.

"Hey Naruto I am going to be heading home now," I say while passing him the basketball.

"Okay, first there's something I want to ask you to do though." Naruto looked a little nervous about what he was going to ask. Oh, no what if Sai was justified in his jealousy?

"Can you look after Sakura-chan for me?" Naruto has had the biggest crush on Sakura for the longest time. And my last thought was totally crushed. I am glad that it doesn't have anything to do with anything in particular. I am not sure if that made sense, but oh well.

"That won't be a problem since she seems to always be there," I comment dryly.

"Sasuke I am serious unless you have a crush on Sakura too."

I think my eyes almost popped out of my head. "No don't worry about that, I like someone else." I say without really thinking about the sentence that left my mouth.

"You like someone?" Naruto looked shell shocked. "I thought you were asexual!" I guess I am not the only one who thought that either.

"Yes I like someone," I just realized how I really felt about Sai and I was ready to go home and tell him, "And no I am not asexual."

"Who is it?" I was going to tell Naruto, but he burst out and said. "Wait! Let me guess! It's Ino!"

"What?! No!" I said not believing that he would say Ino. Jeez!

"Well then...," Naruto went through half our school and he still wasn't even close. He was naming girls and boys. "Neji." Naruto looked exhausted from trying to guess who I liked and I was feeling tired too.

"No, do you just want me to tell you?"

"No wait...," A look of realization hit Naruto. "Oh, my God don't tell me you like Sai!" Finally he hit the nail on the head.

"You finally got it," I sat up from my seat on the bench that I've been sitting on for the past twenty minutes waiting for Naruto to come up with the right answer.

"Sasuke you like him?"Naruto looked bewildered.

"I couldn't believe it at first either, but I do and we have even gone out." I didn't mention any other activities that we have participated in either. I don't want to give everything away.

"Well if he's who you like then go for it!" Naruto gave me a huge grin. I smirked at him whiling gathering my backpack.

"Well I going to head home now. I'll see you when you get back." I said turning to face Naruto not really knowing what to say. Naruto gave me hug and slapped me on the back.

"I'll keep you updated through e-mail teme. See you later."

"Bye dobe," I waved goodbye to Naruto and walked to my car and I drove home. Feeling excited to see Sai. I got home feeling a little drained from the day, but I was ready to have some fun with Sai. I walked in the house and it was pitch black. I turned on the kitchen light for my parents for when they get home. I jog up the stairs not sure what room to head to. I decided to drop off my backpack and head to Sai's room. It seems like we are always in my room. After I drop off my backpack off I walk to Sai's room, feeling the tiring day wear off as I get closer to his room. The door is closed and instead of just barging in I knock on the door. Sai open's the door rubbing his eyes, like he had just woken up.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," Sai hid a yawn behind his hand.

"Are you tired?"

"I just woke up from a nap," Sai answered and gave me smile. I felt a strange warmth course through my body with that smile. I was ready to grab him and kiss, but I was rudely interrupted by Itachi coming up the stairs. Wait! Itachi isn't suppose to be here, he's suppose to be at the party with my parents. I could hear another voice drift up the stairs, one I haven't heard for a very long time.

"Itachi are we the only one's here?" Deidara asked. He's what I think you can could call Itachi's friend. Or the closest thing to a friend that Itachi has had over the years.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sai noticed my lack of attention toward him. I couldn't help it I haven't seen Itachi bring anybody in the house in what seems like years. Okay I might be exaggerating a little, but it really has been a while and I didn't know that he was still talking to Deidara. Deidara's father was actually the one holding the party this evening. I wonder why they aren't there? I pulled Sai away from the door and closed it knowing that it wasn't any of my business why they were here, although with my new found knowledge of my brother I could take a wild guess, but I didn't want to think about that now or ever for that matter. Now I want to concentrate on Sai and me.

Sai took me by surprise and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I was taken away from my thoughts quickly. I found myself eagerly kissing him back, his tongue took control right away. My body was starting to come alive with all the friction that was coming from us trying to take each other's clothes off. So much for talking about our days first I think I like this better right now though. Sai pulled furiously at my shirt, trying to take it off, but he only managed to get it stuck on my head.

"Here let me get it," I started laughing a little. Here we are trying to rush to get to well you know, but it seems to be taking longer. "Do you want to move a little slower?" Sai gave me a look that said 'yeah right.' "Okay, at least until we get our clothes off?"

"Okay Sasuke-kun." Sai purred my name making a shiver to run up my spine. At that response I quickly took off my clothes. Sai smirked at my fast movement, but he's really not one to smirk since he took his clothes off just as fast or even faster than I did. Sai pushed me down on the bed as soon as we were naked.

"Anxious much?" I asked smirking. Sai nodded his head in response and attacked my mouth in answer to my question. I felt dizzy with all the sensations my body was experiencing at the moment. Sai's hands were massaging my inner thighs teasing my waiting erection. His hands would almost touch it, but they would never actually make contact. It was the most frustrating thing since I want some relief. I could tell Sai didn't want to mess with foreplay today. I even forgot about Itachi and Deidara in the next room until I heard moaning coming from the room. I tried to block out the sound, but it was the hardest thing to do. I am going to have to ask if we can get sound proof walls. My attention was drawn back to Sai when he grabbed my throbbing shaft and started pumping it. I threw my head back in sheer pleasure and let out my own moan to rival what was coming from my brother's room. I looked at Sai and his eyes were full of lust and not wanting to disappoint I grabbed onto his cock and started pumping it in time with him.

"Sasuke-kun can I take you now?" Sai was panting like he had just run a marathon.

"Yes please before I explode," The pleasure was starting to build, but before I could come Sai stopped what his hand was doing and reached for something in his dresser. He pulled out a bottle of lube. When did he get that? I didn't really care as Sai turned back around and prepped his hand. I squirmed a little in anticipation to what was going to happen next. I remember the faces that Sai made while I readied him and it looked like it hurt... a lot. But if he can withstand it so can I. I took a deep breath and announced that I was ready. "I am ready." Sai gave me a small smile and finished applying the lube to three of his fingers.

"Sasuke-kun," Sai whispered as I lifted my butt to give him better access to a very specific area. Sai started kissing me in order to distract me while he put in his first finger. I winced while we kissed not expecting it to feel like that. "Does it hurt Sasuke-kun?" Sai asked next to my ear.

"It's not to bad." I lied a little, it hurt but I could handle it. Sai started to kiss me again I so distracted by what his tongue was doing that I didn't notice the second finger go in. I could vaguely feel Sai move his fingers in and out of me. Until he hit a certain spot in me then I felt nothing, but pleasure I wanted to pushed back down so he could hit that spot again, he then put the third finger in. I exhaled sharply to help alleviate the pain, but I am not sure it worked as well a I would have hoped. Sai removed his fingers after he stretched me out even more.

Sai put my legs over his shoulders and readied himself before my entrance. "Are you ready Sasuke-kun?" Sai asked. I nodded my head preparing myself as much as I could.

Sai pushed his throbbing erection into me slowly so I could get used to the new and larger intrusion. This felt nothing like the fingers, but I kept me body relaxed as much as possible. When Sai was to the hilt we both let out breathes that we didn't know that we had been holding. Sai started to thrust into me, when he went deeper he hit that spot in me again. We were both letting out moans.

"Sai," I said breathlessly. Sai grabbed my much neglected erection and started to pump in time to his thrusts. He was thrusting more violently every time he pulled out. I helped out by moving my body with his. Everything was starting to build up at an unbelievable rate. I could feel my climax start to get closer. "Sai I am going to come." I yelled out loud not able to contain the volume of voice. The orgasm wracked my body and I came all over our stomachs.

"Sasuke." Sai gave one last thrust and came inside me. Before slumping down on me Sai said. "I love you Sasuke-kun." It came out in such a low whisper that I wasn't sure if I had heard him right. Sai kissed me then pulled out of me. The impact of his words finally hit me and I knew I had to tell him how I felt too.

Sai was about to get off the bed when I grabbed his wrist and blurted out rather ungracefully and loudly, "I love you too." Sai's eyes bulged out his head surprised by my declaration. I took advantage of his stunned silence and gave him a savage kiss that left us both out of breath. I smiled at Sai and pulled him back into bed where we both fell asleep in each other arms. But of course it was not all peaceful we heard some more moans coming from Itachi's room. I now know for sure that Itachi was telling the truth about himself. I only wish that I didn't have to hear it first hand.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 13 is finished

Chapter 14 should be posted soon


	14. Chapter 14

Yay! Here's Chapter 14 I hope you like it!

Thank you to all the readers and the reviewers. The reviews are always great motivation! Thank you again.

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review!

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the shower running. How did Sai get up so earlier? I feel exhausted! I guess being on the bottom takes a lot of a person. Next time I am going to be on top. I was entangled in Sai's sheets and when I tried to get myself out of them my body throbbed with pain. I can't believe how sore I am. I commend Sai for not showing any of the pain last time. When I finally got of out of my sheet prison I went to put on my clothes so I don't walk around the house naked. I don't want to have to explain that one. What I really wanted to do though was go get in the shower with Sai, but a quick look at the clock told me there was no time for any activities other than actually getting ready for school. 

I closed the door behind me and bumped into something or more like someone. I turned around to find Deidara in nothing but a towel wrapped around his slim waist hanging low on his hips. Any lower and I would have saw a certain part of his anatomy. His hair that was usually in a high pony tail now cascaded around his shoulders. I was to stunned to say anything at the moment. I can't believe he's walking around the house like that, then again it is Deidara. You never know what he may do.

"Hey Sasuke long time no see." Deidara said casually.

"Yeah, okay what are you doing walking around my house with nothing, but a towel?" I demanded regaining some of my composure and hitting him with a glare.

"You have the same glare as your brother and that one doesn't affect me either." Deidara grinned. I can't believe my brother is sleeping with him.

I heard Sai's door open and I internally groaned. Now this will be interesting. "Good morning Sasuke-kun." I turned around to greet Sai my words took a while because of his outfit. Sai was wearing a towel too and water was dripping all over the floor. I felt my crotch stir with life. I was really relieved to find that Deidara did nothing for me in the least and Sai did.

"Sai what are you doing?" I asked harshly not believing he was in nothing, but a towel yet he's clearly going to walk around the house like that.

"I was going to see you Sasuke-kun."

"In nothing but a towel?" Although normally I wouldn't mind, but when someone else see's Sai this way it makes me a little..., I am not going to say it or think it.

"It's not like you haven't seen everything before." Sai smiled and I was ready to punch him. Deidara was amused he couldn't stop laughing.

"Ugh, you're both idiots!" I yelled and stalked off to my room. This is a strange morning and I couldn't stop thinking about Sai. I was starting to get a hard-on, I think it's time for a shower, a really cold shower. After I took my shower I went downstairs to find myself alone with Sai. He was eating breakfast at the dining table.

"At least you are in your clothes this time." I comment.

"Sasuke-kun I know you didn't mind seeing me in my towel."

"What makes you say that?"

"I could tell by the bulge that was starting to appear in you pants." I was blown away by his answer. I didn't see that one coming. I had no retort so I just sat at the other end of the table instead of by Sai. "Oh come on Sasuke-kun I was kidding although by your reaction I guess I was right." I heard Sai's chair move, I didn't look up though. "I could help you with your problem if you want me to." Sai whispered in my ear I could feel my body wanting to start to come alive, but I kept my thoughts centered on things that would not excite me. Until Sai's wondering hands made their way to my crotch.

"Sai what are you doing?" My breath caught in my throat when he put pressure on my growing bulge.

"I am helping you Sasuke-kun." I heard footsteps coming down the hall but I didn't really process that someone was coming until...

"I knew they were together, but is the dining table really the place to be doing something like that?" Deidara pointed to Sai's hand still on my pants and Itachi looked indifferent.

"Sasuke, Sai do you have to do that there? People eat at the table." Itachi said while making himself a plate for breakfast.

"Does it give you any good ideas Itachi? Deidara asked Itachi.

Itachi ignored Deidara's question and started talking to Sai. "Sai your parents called last night, but I imagine that you were to busy to hear the phone ringing last night. They said to call them on one of their cell phone's when you had the chance." Sai removed his hand and left the room without a word. I wonder what's so bad about calling his parents. Then what do I know about the dealings with parents?

"Sasuke are you going to school today? Itachi asked behind the newspaper he was reading.

"Of course why do you ask?" I asked then looked at my watch and flew to the counter to get my keys. I could hear Deidara laughing from the hall. Ugh, I have a feeling that he might be coming around a lot more now that I know about brother I guess he feels like it's okay to show it. I head up the stairs to go get Sai so we can drive together.

I get to his door and was about to knock when it swung open. "Hey Sai ready for school?" I asked noticing that his face reverted back to having no expression. Now that I've gotten to know him a little better I've noticed that he has had some expression to his face. I wonder what happened with his parents. I want to ask, but then again I don't want to pry. He'll tell me if he wants to otherwise it's none of my business.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun. Are you ready for school?" Sai deliberately looked at my groin when he said that, I know he did. When he asked the question though he had a fake smile gracing his face. I felt a pang in my heart from that look. It seems when we take one step forward somehow we end up taking two steps back.

"Yeah let's go." I reach to clasp Sai's hand, but he pulls away from me and heads down the stairs. What's up with that? Just a few minutes ago he could barely keep his hands off me and now he won't touch me. I am starting to get an uneasy feeling about what's going on. I have to keep everything to myself. I can't say anything until Sai does. With my new goal in mind I follow Sai to the car or at least that was what I had planned. I stepped out the front door and watched as Sai's mustang sped down the street leaving a trail of gas behind.

"Wow looks like your boyfriend isn't happy with something." Deidara said beside me in the entry way. "Maybe you weren't that good last night although from the sounds that you were both making I don't think that's the case."

I felt my blood start to boil. "Deidara shut up." Itachi said as he was walking up the stairs.

"Oh, come on Itachi I was just messing and you heard it too." Deidara started to follow Itachi up the stairs, but before he was out of sight he said. "Or it might have something to do with his parents." Before Deidara could finish he ran up the stairs leaving me with that little information.

I was still a little shocked at being left behind it just never happened until now. I walked to my car and sat there for a second. The leather was cool against my skin. I thought our relationship was moving forward. I am just going to have to confront him at school. Now it's my business!

I think I broke a few speeding laws on my way to school, but no matter. I parked right next to Sai he's still taking my parking spot. I practically knocked people down on my tirade through the halls. Nobody said anything to me, I think I heard Sakura yell out clear a path for Sasuke-kun. I reached the art room door and noticed how Sai was looking at one of the paintings. Opening the door a little gave me a view of a painting of...me! I was mesmerized, it looked exactly like me minus the glare.

I slipped into the room stealthily and I just watched Sai stare at the painting. He had a faraway look in his eye. I didn't want to take him away from that, but I just had to know what was going on. I didn't talk instead I gently shook his shoulder and he jumped a mile in the air. I felt him shiver from touch. I am not sure if it was from fear or pleasure. I hope it's the latter.

"Sasuke-kun?" I smirked at Sai to hide the fact that I was worried about him.

"Hey I thought we were going to school together today because you don't have to stay after." Realization hit Sai like a ton of bricks.

"I am sorry Sasuke-kun I guess I was to busy thinking."

I usually never ask people how they are feeling, but I think I can make an exception today. "Is everything okay?" You seemed shaken up after you talked with your parents. Are they staying longer on their business trip?" A part of me really hoped that the last part was true that way Sai would be at my house for a while longer.

"Everything is fine Sasuke-kun. You don't have to worry."

"Who said I was worried?" Even though I really was.

Sai smirked he didn't say anything though. I was going to say something, but of all times the bell decides to ring. I waited for Sai to move away from the painting he didn't move though.

"Sai aren't you coming?" I motioned to the door. He shook his head no.

"No sorry Sasuke-kun I have to finish this. I won' t be in any of my classes today." Sai picked up his paints and turned his back to me. I stared at his back for a second then marched toward him. I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him to face me. I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him hard. I pulled away and glared at him waiting for an explanation.

"Okay Sasuke-kun I'll tell you tonight I just have to think something's over." I nodded my head and went to class. I wasn't worried about being late since first period is Kakashi-sensei's class. I got to class with time to spare. I sat down and started thinking about all the things Sai might tell me. Before I knew it Kakashi-sensei was in the front of the class talking about...

"We are going to have a class trip in a little over a week. I know it's a little short notice, but there's nothing you can do about it. I want everyone to think about who they want to room with and sign up for it next class. We will be leaving next Friday at eight o'clock. So don't be late." Kakashi-sensei said then went back to reading his book. I swear it never leaves his hand for a second.

I started thinking about being alone with Sai and sharing a room. I almost smiled at the thought, but that idea was interrupted when I made eye contact with Neji. He looked at me as if asking 'We're going to room together right?' I kept my gaze blank and didn't make a motion. I am not sure how to tell him that I was going to room with Sai. The class went by really fast I was still thinking about Sai when Neji caught up with me at my locker.

"Do you want to room together Sasuke?" Neji didn't waste any time asking.

"Well I...," I started to answer the question when Sai appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you mean room together?" Sai had a tight smile on his face. He's jealous again, man he should know better.

"Our school trip is next Friday." Neji said. "Oh, wait you two would probably want to room together." Neji looked a little disappointed? I am not sure how to read his emotions, sometimes he can be similar to Iatchi and hide them well.

"I wouldn't say that so soon Neji-kun." Sai said with an indifferent look.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling flabbergasted.

"Sasuke-kun I am going to have to tell you at home tonight. I have to get going." Sai kissed me on the cheek as to reassure me. And the whole hall way went crazy girls and guys squealed and giggled. Some may have fainted as well. I didn't pay attention my mind was racing. What's going on? I followed Neji blindly to gym. I went through the motions of school, but I wasn't really there. I met up with Neji on the way out of school.

"Hey Sasuke don't worry I am sure everything is fine with Sai." Neji said walking with me to my car.

"I never said I was worried."

"Don't forget who are talking to. I can read emotions and normally you're pretty good at masking yours, but today I can read you like a book."

"I am not sure if that's comforting."

"When you get home he'll tell you what's going on he even said so." Neji said with a smile. "And don't worry about rooming together you and Sai do what you have to do. Anyway I am going to room with Shikamaru." Neji said with a twinkle in his milky gaze. Oh, my god! Does Neji like Shikamaru or was the light playing tricks on me? I decided not to ask about that right now. I am not sure how many surprises I can take today. I'll have to see how he acts around Shikamaru from now on. I never known Neji to have a crush on anyone and if he did he never hinted at it.

"Thanks Neji I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Sasuke and don't worry." Neji waved and walked to his car. I got in my car and drove home not knowing what information I was going to learn when I got there.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 14 is finished

Chapter 15 should be posted soon


	15. Chapter 15

Woot! Here's Chapter 15 I hope you like it!

A great big thanks to all the readers and reviewers. Thank you so much for reveiwing. 

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review!

* * *

I got home feeling a little anxious. My parents cars were in the driveway even Itachi's and an unknown car probably belonging to a certain blond. I walked in the house and was hit with the television blaring loudly. The doors to my parents study were shut so I took it as don't disturb us. I didn't bother to see who was in the living room I just went up stairs to do my homework. After two hours of staring at the ceiling with a big pile of completed work at my side I decided to see if there was any life in the house. I got off the bed and saw how my imprint in the mattress faded away without the added weight. I wanted to go directly to Sai's room, but I decided against it. He would come to when he wanted to. The television was still blasting away only my parents were watching television. I wonder if they always listen to it this loud or if certain age effects are starting to kick in.

"Hello Sasuke dear how are doing?" My mom asked while sweeping her long black tresses behind her ear. My dad looked up at me waiting for an answer. 

"I am doing well. How are you guys doing?" It was a little awkward standing there in front of my parents.

"We are doing fine...," My mom started to answer, but paused she was looking at something behind me. I started to turn when..., "Sai how are you? Your parents called and told us everything." What? My parents know everything before me. I looked at Sai, he wasn't looking at me, he was staring at an unidentified point in the living room. I decided to glare at him even with my parents around. Thankfully they were paying to much attention to Sai to even notice, but I am positive Sai took note of it. 

"What's going on?" I asked calmly keeping my anger and hurt out of my voice. 

"You should tell him Sai," My mom said with a bitter smile.

"Sasuke-kun my parents aren't staying longer on their business trip. In fact they were offered jobs and decided that we are going to move to America." Sai paused for a second then continued. "When they come back on Thursday we will be leaving this weekend." My heart nearly stopped at the news. I wanted to ask could please repeat that I think I heard you wrong. 

"That's all you were worried about. That's not such a big deal." My voice was cold and probably felt like a dagger through the heart. My mom was surprised by my words and Sai stared at me. "I thought it was something serious." For some reason I couldn't stop spewing the hurtful words. "Next time you don't have to tell me about anything as trivial as this." It had to be said to help break a bond that had been formed. "I am going to finish something's for school." I stalk out of the room.

I think my parents were startled by my harsh words, but none more than Sai. He didn't move to follow me upstairs he just stood where he had been through the whole of the conversation. I have to break it off now and avoid him at all costs. This is best thing for everyone. I don't need any more distractions anyway. I am not even sure what I was thinking when I fell for Sai. How do you stop loving somebody? My whole body hurts from all the tension that I've kept in it. My heart is aching. How could I do that to Sai? I fell face first into my bed. I didn't go down stairs to eat dinner not even when Itachi personally came to tell me. 

"You know it doesn't have to be like this." Itahci said while closing the door.

"Wait," I called out not having control over my own voice. Stupid! What I am suppose to ask him? Itachi stood in the door waiting for me to continue. His facial expression was neutral. "What do you mean?"

"I mean stop acting like a child and go talk to him. You may not know the whole story." With that Itahci closed the door. I stared at the door a little shocked. What did Itachi mean by not knowing the whole story? There are still so many unanswered questions. It doesn't matter now, Sai is going to move to America and I'll be here. Alone. Except for my family that I hardly ever see most of the time. I'll be alone again. No! I can't let that happen. I almost..., I repeat almost went to Sai's room, but I stayed where I was silently hoping that he would come to me. No such luck! I'll definitely try something tomorrow. With that thought in mind I fell asleep on top of my bed not even bothering to change out of my clothes. I woke up feeling quite happy I had a very arousing dream that..., Wait a minute when did I end up under the covers? I lift up the covers to discover that I am in my boxers with love bites all over my skin. Okay what the hell? I heard the shower going. I got out of bed with only one thing in mind. I silently open the door being careful not to make any noise. I pulled back the curtain slowly so as not to alert my prey. I felt like a predator stalking it's prey. As I pulled back the curtain I revealed white porcelain skin. My eyes hungrily rove over the body that I feared I wouldn't be able to touch again. I slipped out of my boxers and stepped into the shower. Sai turned around. I didn't bother to speak I just lunged at him carefully of course. I didn't want either of us to slip and break something. I captured his mouth with mine. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer. My hands ran threw his wet hair. I didn't let him go even when we parted. I trailed kisses around his chest. I licked and sucked at his neck. Repaying him for all the marks he left on me. The waters hit us making the already warm bathroom extremely hot. I continued to ravish Sai's body. I started to play with his nipples his moans were being muffled by the running water. Neither of us has said anything yet. 

"Sasuke-kun," Sai's voice broke through my lust filled mind. He stopped me at a good part too I was about to take his erection my mouth. I stood up and Sai turned off the water and stepped out. Wrapping a warm towel around his lithe waist. I followed right behind although I would have loved to finish what we started. "Sasuke-kun before we go any further we have to talk."

"Here? Now?"

"Yes here and now." Sai paced for a minute collecting his thoughts would be my guess. "What you said yesterday was very hurtful...," I was going to say something, Sai stopped me with a kiss. "Let me finish." Sai stroked my cheek and put our foreheads together. I honestly felt like everything was going to work out right then and there. I didn't know how though. "But I know you didn't mean a single word." Sai stopped talking and waited for my reply. 

"Is that why you came to me in my dreams?" Our foreheads were still pressed together. We clung to each other neither wanting to let go.

"Yes and to tell you that my parents and your parents talked it out last night and decided that I can live here. No one thought that it was a good idea for me to leave school since we only have a year left. And I just barely started going to Konoha High School." 

"You're going to live with us?"

"Yeah, now don't you dare go around trying to break up what we have again." Sai gave me a glare of his own.

"What are we?"

"Sasuke-kun would you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, it took you long enough to ask." I smirked at Sai's shocked expression.

"You mean you would have gone out with me earlier?"

"I guess you'll never know. I love you."

"I love you too." Sai leaned in to kiss me, but we were rudely interrupted. 

"Itachi there back together." Deidara yelled. I yanked open the door to find the blond there with his ear against the door. "Whoops got caught. Nice body Sasuke, but not as nice as Itachi's." At this point Itachi was at my door.

"Deidara!" Itachi and I erupted together. Deidara started laughing and so did Sai. How is it that every morning now someone is in a towel, me being one of them now. Deidara started talking to Sai in the bathroom. I walked over to Itachi. 

"He's not going to live us too is he?" I eyed Deidara wondering how Itachi and him ended up together.

"No, but he lives in the same dorm as me." Itachi replied. 

"He goes to the same college as you?"

"Yeah, he may not look it or act it, but he is actually really very intelligent." I looked at my brother and I could swear I saw a small in his lips. I looked over to the cause of his smile. "Should you get dress or are you going to school in a towel?"

Gah! I have not been good with keeping track of time lately. "Sai we have to get ready for school." Somehow I was able to get Deidara out of my room. "And stay out!" I called out to his back. Sai dressed in my room my lower region ached with want and for not being released. I watched Sai pull on his boxers. He also watched me get dressed. Our eyes were locked on each other. Damn school! I want to finish what was happening in the shower. I am completely and utterly relieved to have Sai staying with us. I didn't have to give him up¡nd I am happy. 

Sai and I drove to school together. I confided in Neji with everything that happened. He listened without comment until I finished He then congratulated me for finally making our relationship official. Sai and I signed up for sharing a room. Kakashi-sensei winked at us when we signed up together. It's strange how he knows everything that goes on around him when it appears like he doesn't pay attention to a thing. Wednesday went by fast and Thursday was here. 

Sai didn't go to school at all. He went to meet his parents at the airport that way they could spend some time together. It was decided that we would move Sai's things over to our house Saturday, but that he will spend the end of the week and weekend with his parents that way they could be together for a few days.

Saturday couldn't come fast enough. I was finally able to see Sai.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sai walked in the door holding a few suitcases I ran the down stairs to help him. 

"Sai what's up?" I wanted to hug him, but I held back not wanting to show how much I missed him.

"I missed you Sasuke-kun." Sai hugged me tightly.

"I missed you too."

"Sasuke help Sai with his things." My dad said. He was carrying a large box. 

"Already ahead of you." I grabbed all the bags Sai was carrying.

"Sasuke-kun I can carry those."

"No I got them."

"Need any help?" Neji asked outside of the doorway. Neji came by to help Sai move in. 

"You can start by helping me carry this." Itachi said with all kinds of art supplies overflowing in his grip.

"Got it." Neji took some of things from Itachi's grasp. Luckily both of them had their long hair held back in a pony tail otherwise it would have been full of paint.

We passed most of the day with moving Sai's things into his room and helping him set it up. 

"Thank you everyone." Sai bowed respectfully to everyone.

We all had just finished dinner. "Your welcome dear. Now are you ready to go back to your parents house?" My mom said. Sai glanced at me then back at my mom.

"Yes, I am." Sai stood up from the table and said good bye to everyone. Neji and I walked him outside. Neji was getting ready to go home as well.

"Bye Neji-kun and thank you for helping me move today." Sai said.

"Your welcome. I'll see you guys Monday." Neji drove off into the night.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I said then Sai grabbed me and pushed me against his car. He kissed me roughly. I responded by grinding our crotches together. "Not here Sai." I took control of myself. Although it took every single fiber in my being not to take him right here in the drive way. 

"You're right Sasuke-kun. We'll have time on our school trip." Sai smiled then looked puzzled. "Where are we going anyway?"

I opened my mouth´o respond, but I had no clue either. "Kakashi-sensei never told us."

"We'll find out Monday maybe."

"Have a great night." I was about to kiss Sai, but an annoying blond popped out of nowhere. 

"I was hoping you two were going to have sex in the drive way or at least give each other hand jobs." Deidara grinned and Itachi hit him on the head. "Owe! What was that for?" Deidara pouted up at Itachi.

"Do you really have to ask? Come inside and leave them alone." Itachi's voice was commanding and Deidara followed mumbling something about 'stupid Itachi.'

"Jeez, he's everywhere." I complain out loud and glare at the closed front door.

"Don't pay attention to him Sasuke-kun." Sai turned my face toward him and started kissing me again. He licked bottom lip and I let him have access to my mouth. I savored the taste that is Sai. We pulled away and gave each other one final chaste kiss. I watched as he out of the driveway, but I had the comforting knowledge that he would be living with me from now on. 

* * *

Yay! Chapter 15 is finished

Chapter 16 should be posted soon


	16. Chapter 16

Whoa! I am so sorry this chapter took so long, but I think I finally got my muse back. So here's chapter 16 I hope you like it!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. They definitely help to keep me going. Thank you again.

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review!

* * *

It was Sunday night and there was still no sign of Sai. I was down stairs having dinner with my family. There should be an empty seat beside me, but instead it's being filled by Deidara. Why me?

"Hey Sasuke don't worry Sai will be here soon and until he is I'll keep you company." I glared at the annoying blond, but he smiled and continued to talk with his mouth full. Did no one teach him how to eat properly? "And I don't think Itachi would mind you using me for sexual favors." My eyes almost bugged out of my head and I nearly choked on my chicken.

"What?" I whispered harshly not wanting my parents to hear. Luckily they were absorbed in their conversation with Itachi.

"Chill out Sasuke. It's not like I need another Uchiha to deal with in the bedroom. Let me tell you, your...," At that moment I clapped my hand over Deidara's mouth and threatened him.

"If you continue you sentence I swear I'll stick my fork in your thigh." Deidara gave me a bored look he wasn't intimidated at all.

"No worries I love the rough stuff." Deidara grinned and I scowled. Okay, now I am going to kill Sai for leaving me alone with this idiot. The door bell rang making it my saving grace.

"I'll get it," I said as I rushed to the door. Now I seem like I am desperate. But you would be too if you were stuck sitting next to Deidara. I slowed my pace down and opened the door with an expression less face until I saw Sai. He was wearing a shirt that showed his well toned stomach and my mind and body went hay wire. I wanted to take him right here and now, but I restrained the urges that were coming up to the surface.

"Sasuke-kun," Sai said a smile forming on his plump lips that were begging to be kissed. I was ready to ravage Sai's mouth when I heard a whistle behind me.

"Wow, Sai you look sexy." Deidara came up behind me. "If you want we can all have a threesome." Deidara was grinning mischievously and for some unknown reason I had the distinct feeling that he wasn't kidding. Especially the way he was practically drooling over Sai. I wanted to punch him for even daring to look at Sai like that. He looked like he was ready to eat him.

"It's up to Sasuke," Sai said I turned a death glare toward him. He raised his hands in defeat. "I was just kidding Sasuke." By this time Deidara had already left. Man he has a really short attention span.

"What did you call me?" I was completely baffled. Sai only calls me Sasuke when we well...

"Sasuke," Sai purred in my ear and started to nibble at my ear lobe. I had no time to react before I knew it I had slammed the front door and yelled something to my parents about helping Sai get settled in. We went up the stairs in a hurry. It was animalistic the way we were acting. Sai slammed me into his door and started to attack my neck. He bit and licked at some of my sensitive spots. I couldn't hold back a moan any longer, heat was starting to pool in my groin and Sai was definitely having the same problem. In hindsight this was probably not the best plan of action to take, but neither us of could hold back any more.

"Open. Door," Sai groaned as I rubbed our crotches together to create a delicious friction. I reached behind Sai to get to the door knob, but was having an unbelievable hard time finding it. Sai lips latched on to mine, his tongue forcing it's way into my mouth. I didn't mind that he was taking control right now and anyhow I was still trying to find the damn door knob. The kiss finally pulled me away in my effort to try and find the door knob. I wrapped my arms around Sai's neck to bring us closer and to deepen the kiss. Sai slid a hand around my waist and used the other to open the door. We tumbled into the room and I barely noticed the closing of the door I was too busy trying to and keep my balance. I ended up falling onto the bed with Sai on top of me. Through all this we never broke apart from the kiss.

In a blink of an eye nimble fingers were working on unzipping my pants while my hands tried to pull off Sai's shirt. We broke apart from our kiss to have better luck with our tasks at the moment. I got Sai's shirt with much success and he got off my pants and boxers in one sweep. He moved to my shirt fumbling a little with the material. I pushed Sai gently away and took off my shirt with a lot of haste.

"Sasuke," Sai pushed me onto my back once again. His hands were exploring my body with renewed vigor. No thoughts were running through my head at this moment.

I reached up and pulled his face to mine to continue kissing. It was more tender this time, while still having a lot of fiery passion. My hands were going through Sai's hair. Both of our bodies were flushed with a thin layer of sweat. It was so hot in the room!

Sai didn't waste any time he grabbed my erection roughly and started stroking it with a fast pace. I groaned and broke the kiss. I looked and saw how Sai was working my flesh. The sight of his hand moving up and down my length hardened me even more. I looked up and stared into Sai's eyes they were glazed over with lust and I felt myself nearing my climax. But before anything could happen Sai let go of my erection and before I could stop or even prepare him, he lowered himself onto my throbbing member. We moaned in unison, I was still on my back and Sai stayed where he was so he could adjust to the sensation.

"Sai?" I questioned not really able to comprehend what I was questioning.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun I am fine." To prove his point Sai started moving. God he was so hot and tight. I didn't have to think twice and I grabbed hold of Sai's hips with a bruising pressure and started thrusting into him. I angled myself to hit that special bundle of nerves. Sai moaned and I knew I had hit that spot. I tried to hit it with every thrust. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were moaning and skin slapping against skin.

I could feel that we were both nearing our climaxes so I grabbed onto Sai's member with one hand and keeping my free hand on his hip.

"Sasuke!" With one final stroke Sai came and I came a few thrusts later. Sai landed on me breathing heavily.

I stayed in the same spot holding Sai and adjusting us so we could be comfortable on the bed. I pulled the covers us. No words needed to be spoken in this moment. I felt complete with the person in my arms and nothing could change that. I can't believe how relieved I am to have him living with me and my family. Even the annoying blonde a.k.a Deidara was starting to feel like a friend. But hell would have to freeze over before I ever told anyone that. I glanced down at Sai who was cradled in my arms his arms wrapped around my waist and his face was buried in my chest. I held onto him tighter than I ever held onto anyone. I kissed Sai on the forehead and fell asleep with a small smile on my face. And no smirk was in sight.

The next morning flew by at the speed of light. I got up in time and took a shower and headed down stairs without Sai. He had to leave earlier to work on something for his art class. I think he is working on a sculpture for a show coming up. I walked into the kitchen to find Deidara standing in his boxers trying to reach a bowl. I smirked at the blond who was on his tip toes trying with all his might to get the bowl. I gave in and grabbed the bowl for him.

"Hey thanks Sasuke." I grunted in reply not wanting to have Deidara start asking questions about last night, but apparently my not communicating just egged him on. "So how was last night with...," But before he could finish his question Itachi put his hand over his mouth.

"Morning little brother," Itachi said sending Deidara a glare. Deidara just stuck his tongue out at Itachi and continued on with fixing his breakfast.

"Morning," I replied not really sure what else to say, but not feeling as awkward as I usually do when I talked to my brother.

"I can't believe how close you two have become." My mother commented from the entrance of the kitchen. She smiled and started fixing breakfast for everyone. I stared at her a little shocked. She was right that this is the closet Itachi and I have been in a long time. I wonder if a big part of it's because of Sai coming into my life. I ate breakfast with that thought in mind and went on my way to school. To an outsider it might not seem like Itachi have grown any closer, but you can definitely feel the difference. I wonder if part of the reason he's changed his behavior toward me is because of Deidara. As weird of a thought as that might be I think it's probably true. I am really glad that things are changing.

I got to school in relatively good time and went straight to class not wanting to bug Sai in his art class. I know he needs to concentrate and I have to check my homework. Hey not everything changes. I still had ten minutes before class started and who knows maybe an extra ten or fifteen before Kakashi-sensei came. Sai came in as soon as the bell rang and surprisingly enough Kakashi-sensei entered the class room right behind him. Whoa!? What the hell is going on?

"Morning class and don't look so shocked I can be on time once in a while." Kakashi-sensei commented with a lazy smile. "And now to announce where we are going and who your roommates are going to be for our trip." Sakura raised her hand. "Yes Sakura?"

"I thought that we already signed up for our roommates?" The pink haired girl asked. Her nose wrinkled in confusion. Everybody in the class murmured in agreement.

"You guys did sign up for them, but I never said that that person would actually be your assigned partner." Everyone sighed in annoyance. I glared at Kakashi-sensei for messing with us... again!

"Okay now we are going to Suna for a week. Remember we leave Friday so everyone be here at eight in the morning not a minute later. Now listen for your name and the name of your roommate." I listened impatiently for my name or Sai's and the moment finally came when Kakashi-sensei called Sai's name. "Sai you are rooming with...," Kakashi-sensei paused for a second while skimming his list of names, "Shikamaru." What?!

"And Sasuke you will be rooming with Neji." I exhaled a sigh of relief. If I don't get to room with Sai at least I get to room with Neji. I turned to Neji and he gave me a warm smile with a hint of something in his eyes. I think I might be reading too much into this. I turned back to the front of the class and caught sight of Sai. He didn't look pleased with the whole situation. But I know jealousy when I see it. What could he possibly be jealous about? He knows Neji and I are just friends. And it's not like we can't be together in Suna. Although I am mad that I don't get to room with Sai we will think of something. Sai continued to glare at nothing in particular. As soon as the bell rang I caught up with Sai as he stormed out of the class room.

"Sai wait up," I called out to him. I grabbed him by the arm and forced him to turn around. "What's wrong?"

"I don't get to room with you and I think Neji likes you."

"What?! I thought that we have been through this before. Neji is just my friend and has never liked me like that before." I tried to reassure Sai, but all my efforts were in vain.

"You didn't see the way he looked at you earlier." Sai protested weakly. "And I don't like Suna...," Sai trailed off refusing to finish his sentence.

"Hey Sasuke," Neji the object of the conversation came up from behind me. I am not sure how this is going to go.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 16 is finished

Chapter 17 should be posted soon


	17. Chapter 17

Hey there here we are at Chapter 17. I hope you like it!

Wow! The readers and reviewers totally rock. Thank you so much for reviewing. Thank you again.

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review!

* * *

I turned away from Sai to greet Neji, but I didn't let go of his arm in fear that he would take off. "Hey, Neji what's up?" I asked already feeling the building of undeniable tension in the air.

"Hey can you believe that we get to room together? Although that's to bad about you and Sai." Neji looked behind me at Sai who still hadn't turned around to look at Neji.

"I know it's crazy. I am just glad I get to room with someone I know." Sai flinched in my grip like I had hit him. I reluctantly let him go and he took off with out a word.

"Is he okay?" Neji asked standing really close to me. When did he get so close? I don't remember hearing him move. I still can't believe that Neji likes me like that it's all in my imagination.

"Yeah, he's just pissed about the room assignments." I didn't want to tell Neji about anything else. Especially about Sai suspecting that Neji may like me. Neji gave me an inquisitive look, I know he knows that I am not telling him the whole truth, but there's nothing I can do about that right now.

"I am sorry I am sure that everything will be fine as soon as we get to Suna." Neji said while starting to walk to our class room. I have a feeling that might not be the case.

The rest of the day and the week went by in a flash. Sai still wouldn't really tell me what was going on and I was beginning to think that he was right about Neji. It wasn't anything big that he was doing, it was more of all the small gestures and things that he said that made me think that Sai was right about him. But then Neji goes and does something to make me think different. Now I am just confused something a I hate to admit. Normally I'm pretty good about reading people and when I couldn't, I would usually go to Neji to help figure it out, but since it's about him I can't do that.

I don't know what to do. I guess there's nothing I can do unless something happens. We are already at the airport. I can't believe how fast this week went by. Sai's not talking to me because we found out that we have to sit next to our roommates. I think Sai's been around my family to much, he's already mastered the Uchiha glare.

"Flight 257 to Suna is now boarding." The flight attendant announced over the intercom. All the students from my class lined up one by one and boarded the plane while Kakashi-sensei marked everyone off the list.

Sai was behind me with Neji in front of me. I thought that it would be best to keep them apart. I don't think that made anyone happy. Oh, boy this going to be a long flight.

Neji and I were somewhere in the middle with Sai nowhere in sight. He never told me where he was sitting. I can't help, but think that he's hiding something big. Well not necessarily big, but whatever it is, is really bothering him. And I don't know how I can help if he doesn't tell me what's wrong. Jeez, this is frustrating!

"Hey, Sasuke are you okay? You've been brooding more than usual." Neji asked beside me, examining the magazines that were in the pockets in the seats in front of us.

"Nothing." I pouted in my seat. Yes, I Uchiha Sasuke pouted.

"You're pouting it must mean that the world is ending or something big is bothering you."

"It's nothing don't worry about it." Your part of the whole problem. "I'll be fine I just have to do some thinking is all." By myself.

"If you say so, if you need to talk just let me know okay?" Neji turned his hypnotizing gaze toward me.

"Don't worry I might be coming to you sooner than you think."

"Everyone buckle your seatbelts the plane will be leaving in five minutes." The stewardess said on the intercom. I did as I was instructed not really paying attention to anything.

I wanted to turn around to find Sai. That might be to obvious that I was worried about him. Although he should already know that I am worried about him. Do I have to say everything that I am feeling for him to get it? I thought that he was pretty good at reading people too. I guess he might be too upset to really care about that right now. Okay, lets gather the facts together. Sai's upset about Neji and me sharing a room. You don't need a brain surgeon to figure that one out. Now this whole thing about Suna is bothering me. He must have some kind of connection to Suna, but what could it be. I didn't notice the plane take off or that we had been in the air for ten minutes when the seat belt sign turned off. I better go use the bathroom while I can. The flight is only an hour. I still don't understand why we didn't drive or take the train to Suna, but hey if the school wants use the money they have for this kind of traveling who I am I to complain.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Neji yawned and leaned back in his seat getting ready for a nap.

"I am going to use the bathroom real fast." I unbuckled my seatbelt and headed for the bathroom. I also used it as an excuse to look for Sai, but I still had no luck as I made it to the lavatory.

Before I could use the bathroom someone knocked on the door. "It's occupied." The knocker persisted on knocking. I yanked the door open and was surprised to find myself being pushed back in the bathroom. I had no time to react to my attacker, before they started kissing me. I tried to push them off me, but I was against the sink unable to move. I finally got a look at the person on top of me. It was Sai! I shoved him off me with all the force I could muster without having him banging his head on the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered harshly through bruised lips.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun. I just haven't kissed you or touched you for almost a whole week. And I thought now would be a good time." Sai said lowering his head in apology.

"Who's fault is that?" I asked reaching out for Sai and hugging him. He leaned his head against my chest and breathed in deeply. I ran my hand through his hair marveling in how soft it was and how good it smelt.

"I am sorry, but I still can't tell you what's going on yet." I sighed well at least we're on speaking terms again. Took long enough!

"Hey Sasuke-kun...," I already know where this going.

"No we are not doing it on the plane."

"How did you know that's what I was going to ask?"

I looked at Sai and raised my eyebrow. "What?! Okay that's what I was going for. Come on Sasuke-kun we can be a part of the mile high club." Sai started kissing my collar and I groaned from the lack of physical touch for the past few days. You would think that I would be use to not being touched since I went so long with out it, but now I'm a little spoiled, now I crave Sai's touch. Sai moved from my collar bone to my neck. He started nibbling and sucking on my pulse point. I was starting to melt form the treatment. It felt so good and it's been so long. But we are on an airplane.

I didn't do what my body told me was the worst decision, but I have to let my brain take over right now. "Sai not here. We can do this stuff in one of our rooms." Probably not the best thing to say. Sai pulled away in a huff.

"That's fine Sasuke-kun. Now if you'll excuse me I need to use the bathroom." I was pushed out of the bathroom and I didn't even get to use it.

"Sai," I whispered to the door.

"Occupied," Sai said then there was no other noise except for the running of water.

"Fine, I'll see you later." I should've thought before I spoke.

I walked back to my seat where Neji was sound asleep. What I wouldn't give for the ability to nap right now. Instead I pulled out a book that I've been wanting to read and started reading it. I didn't get very far when the announcement that the plane was getting ready to land sounded over the loudspeaker. I must've been in the bathroom for a long time. Speaking of the bathroom, I never saw Sai walk past me. I got up to go check if he was still in there, but a stewardess blocked my path.

"I am sorry sir, but your going to have to sit down the Captain has put on the seatbelt sign." I wanted to glare, but instead I tried going for a different approach.

"But I think that my friend is still in the bathroom I just want to make sure that he's doing okay." There was squealing and giggling in the background.

"Oh, my gosh Sasuke-kun is so considerate." Ino's voice floated to my ears from somewhere behind me.

"I know I wish that he would worry about me like that." Sakura said with a sigh.

"He can't he has to be worry about Sai." Ino retorted. "He doesn't have time to worry about a billboard forehead like you."

"I know Ino-pig. What would we do without them being together?" Sakura asked. I can't believe that this conversation is even taking place.

"I'll check for you sir, but you have to sit down." The stewardess said motioning to toward my seat. I was about to push back when Sai spoke up.

"I'm right here Sasuke-kun." Sai appeared in the seat directly behind me. That explains why I haven't been able to find him. "Thank you miss." I sat down and buckled up. "Sorry for making you worry Sasuke-kun."

I turned around and glared at Sai. "Who says I was worried. I just didn't want people to think that I have any responsibility in taking care of you."

"Sure, Sasuke-kun."

"What? I am serious."

"I am glad I finally know how you feel." I turned around trying to hide the small blush I could feel spread across my face.

The plane landed and we headed to the hotel. Our hotel was called the Kazekage. It was suppose to be the best in town. When we arrived bell hops came and got our luggage. I noticed Sai lag behind. His face was pale and he looked like he wanted to be sick. I ran back to get him.

"Sasuke-kun I am going to go the rest room." Sai clutched his stomach and ran for it. I made to run after him, but Kakashi-sensei's announcement stopped me.

"Okay everyone you have free rein for the rest of the day, but tomorrow we all start in the morning for the tour and sights of Suna. Now I am off to find the book store." Kakashi-sensei said with a perverted smile. He's probably going to get "Icha Icha Paradise."

Neji appeared in my path to go after Sai. "I'll be in the room if you need anything." Neji emphasized anything.

"Okay, I am going to go look for Sai now." I started running around the hotel at full speed. I found the bathroom, but no Sai. I tried go over the ground floor one more time when I turned the corner to see Sai backed up against a wall with a red headed guy moving like he was going to kiss him. Sai's body shook from fear and tried to push the guy off him. I felt rage bubble in my veins.

"Hey get off Sai." They both looked up in surprise. Sai took off in the opposite direction with shock and fear mingling in his expression. "Sai, wait." I turned my gaze on the red head. "Who are you and what were you doing to Sai?" The red headed guy had black liner around his eyes making the ice blue color of them pop even more. He was about my height and had a tattoo on his forehead.

The red headed guy turned an expression less face toward. He could rival Itachi in the department. "I am Gaara and I am Sai's boyfriend." My whole body froze and I think all the blood drained from my body. "I mean ex-boyfriend and I was just trying to say hi. See ya." Gaara turned around and headed to the exit of the hotel. What's going on? I wonder if that guy is why Sai didn't want to come to Suna? Only one way to find out and that's to find Sai. I hope he's okay.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 17 is finished

Chapter 18 should be posted soon


	18. Chapter 18

Yay! Here's Chapter 18 I hope you enjoy it!

I love you all so much! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Yay! Thank you again.

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review!

* * *

I went on the hunt for Sai. Who knows where he might be after everything with Gaara, I think that's what his name is. If he thinks he can mess with Sai he's got another thing coming. I internally growled at the thought of him being near Sai again. I went to the only place I thought he might be and that was his room. I took the stairs to help clear my head. I put my hand on the cool metal hand rail and started jogging up the stairs. I had a ways to go, ten flights is no easy feet for some people, but luckily I'm not some people. The only sound that could be heard was my shoes hitting the concrete steps. I took two steps at a time not really thinking of anything other than getting to Sai. I was on the fifth floor landing and still didn't need a break. Sai looked frighten when I found him and Gaara. There is way more to this than meets the eye. I sped up my jog to a flat out run up the stairs. I burst through the heavy metal door that led to the tenth floor. I looked for my room number 1100, knowing that Sai was right next door. Maybe Neji or Shikamaru can switch with Sai and me for a while. That is definitely something to think about, but right now I must find Sai. I found the room and stared at the wooden door for a minute before lifting up my hand and knocking. I could hear movement with in the room and faint mumbling something about 'this is so troublesome.' That could only be Shikamaru. And sure enough Shikamaru opened the door rubbing sleep filled eyes. His brown hair was in his signature high ponytail and he was wearing a light brown shirt with nylon sleeves peeking through the cloth.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked through a loud yawn.

"Yeah, I was wondering if Sai was here." I silently crossed my fingers.

Shikamaru nodded and jerked his hand backwards. "Yeah, he's laying down on his bed. You can talk to him if want. I'll go visit Neji. It's so troublesome to go next door though." Shikamaru groaned. He let me in and went next door.

I walked in the room noting the black couch and tall window that led to a balcony. To my right there was a large bathroom. I walked further in passing the bathroom and entering the bedroom slash living room area. Sai was curled up on top of his bed facing the window. Sun light was streaming in and Sai stared blankly at the window. I sat lightly on the bed my disturbance did not bother Sai. He stayed where he was, unmoving. We sat in silence. I honestly had no idea what to say. Before I had to think of something Sai started talking. His voice was raw, he had been crying.

"Sasuke-kun, that was my ex-boyfriend," Sai said still not turning around.

"I know."

"I moved from Suna to Konoha. Gaara and I went out for a little over a year and everything had been going well. I thought that he was the love of my life. Then he started to get rough with everything." I clutched the bed spread my hand trembling to punch something or specifically someone. Sai sat up and faced me. "He didn't beat me if that's what you are thinking. No he started demanding that we go all the way, but I wasn't ready so he ended up destroying some of my art work. Things that are so precious to me that he might as well have struck me." Sai paused and took in a deep breath. "We had been keeping our relationship a secret for the whole time until it somehow got out that we were seeing each other then everything went from bad to worse. No one said anything about Gaara because of who he is or more of who his father is, but they sure took it out on me." I pulled Sai in a tight hug. He started crying on me, my shirt was soon soaked with his fallen tears. My heart gave a painful lurch. "I didn't mind it like everyone thought I did. I am gay and I proud of that fact. But the thing that hurt the most was Gaara didn't do or say anything about our relationship. One day he dumped me and that was it. I went to school here a few more months before we moved to Konoha. I can't stand Suna and I want to go home." Sai clung to me and I held on tighter to him. "Please don't let me see Gaara again." Sai pleaded with every fiber of his being.

I've never seen him like this before. A broken Sai that I have know idea how to fix. I did the only thing I knew how do. I pulled away from Sai a little and brought our lips together. His breath was warm against my lips and he tasted of honey. I don't normally like sweet stuff, but he tasted delicious. Sai had kept everything bottled up for so long now he spilled all information without a second thought. I'm glad I know what's wrong now. No wonder he's been so weird and I wonder if he was really concerned about Neji or if he was just taking out his frustration on the first person that came into the line of fire.

Sai and I pulled apart panting for air and I pulled him into another hug. We stayed silent for the whole time. I don't know what to say.

"I want to kill him," I whispered into Sai's hair.

Sai looked up at me and smiled for the first time in who know's how long. "I don't know if your parents can get you out of that one," Sai said his smile turning into a smirk.

"We'll see about that and don't forget they have my brother."

"Did you just compliment your brother Sasuke-kun?" Sai asked with feigned shock.

"Of course not. I am just acknowledging that he's good at what he does. He doesn't need to complimented any more than he already is." Sai and I sat on the bed for a while not doing anything other than listening to the sounds of the traffic outside.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sai asked looking into my eyes. I never realized how deep his black eyes ran. I could get lost in their depths.

"Yeah?"

"You're not mad at me?" My eyebrows rose.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because of Gaara," Sai said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course I am not mad. I would have no right to be. And you've done nothing wrong. Next time I see him I'm going...," Sai started to kiss along my neck sucking and nibbling on my pulse point. There were no more coherent thoughts running through my head. What was I going to do to Gaara?

Sai moved along my neck to the shell of my ear. My eye lids closed and I concentrated on the wonderful sensations that were running through my body. My skin started to heat up and my heart started to beat a little faster. It felt like a bird trying to get out of a cage. Sai's breath was warm against my cool skin and it sent shivers up and down my spine. I had to control the urges that were starting to take over my rational side. I wanted to give in to instinct, but I had to save this for later. The door creaked open and I heard two gasps.

"Whoa, sorry didn't mean to disturb you," Neji said a light blush staining his cheeks. Shikamaru was behind him staring off into space. Sai stayed close to me, but we pulled apart. "We were wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner." Neji walked further into the room his long brown hair falling past his shoulders. I wonder why it's not pulled back. He looked more relaxed with is hair down. Neji smiled at Sai and me and the position we were in. Sai was almost in my lap and we were near the edge of the bed ready to fall off at any moment.

I looked at Sai and he smiled a breath taking smile, it literally stole my breath away. I forgot how to breath for a moment and everyone was staring at me waiting for me to make a decision. I regained my composure.

"I think that would be good. What do you think Sai?" Sai's glittered with happiness. I sighed and the tightness that had been in my in chest released and my heart fluttered with happiness.

"I would love to go, let me change real fast."

"You look fine," I said grabbing Sai's hand as he got off the bed.

"But Sasuke-kun look at me." Sai gestured to himself.

"I am and I think you look fine, better than fine actually." I forgot people were there and started to brings Sai's lips closer to mine until I heard someone clear their throat.

"Okay, we'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes," Neji said turning around and my cheeks heated up a little.

"See you soon," I said getting off the bed and walking to the door to say good bye to Neji and Shikamaru.

"It's looks like you two are getting along now," Neji said lingering in the door way.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we worked it out and are doing fine now." I smiled without knowing it.

"I hope you two stay together for a long time to come."

"Huh?"

"Sasuke, I've never seen you this happy in all the time we have know each other. Hang on to Sai with all your might," Neji said and then turned around without waiting for my reaction and walked to the elevator with Shikamaru.

I stood in the door in a daze. I didn't move until Sai's hand on my shoulder woke me up from my daydreaming.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" Sai asked. He closed the door behind him and we walked to the elevator.

"Yeah, I am good." I stood next to Sai and took comfort in bathing in his body heat. My heart started pounding and my palms got a little sweaty.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sai, I love you," I said without thinking. Sai stared at me with wide eyes, but then they softened and he whispered.

"I love you too." We were in the elevator and I had the strong sense to wrap my arms around Sai and never let him go. Before I could do that the elevator stopped and let us out in to the lobby.

Neji and Shikamaru were waiting for us and we walked in the dimming light of the day. A cool breeze hit my face and I wrapped my arms around my body to keep in as much heat as I could. I didn't think that Suna would be this cold or sandy. I think a gallon of sand has blown directly in my face in just the past minute. We ended up picking a ramen shop. Naruto would be so mad right now if he knew that we were eating ramen without him. Shikamaru voiced my thoughts as we sat down at the counter and placed our orders.

"Naruto is going to be so mad when he knows we willing got ramen without him," Shikamaru said. He was seated next to Neji who was beside me and Sai was on the other side of me.

"I know what you mean the dobe is going so be pissed," I said smirking at the idea. I can't wait to tell him.

"Why's that?" Sai asked as we were served our steaming bowls of ramen.

"Because ramen is Naruto's favorite food and no one would ever eat it with him. I think he had it for almost every meal," I said. Sai smiled and started to eat. We all ate in a comfortable silence when a crash came from the other end of the ramen shop. Sai's face turned white and I couldn't figure out why.

"Sorry about that I'll clean it up," A booming voice said. When the man stood up I saw that he had purple tattoo's on his face and he was wearing all black. There was a girl with blonde hair in four pony tails all around her head standing next to the guy looking like she was ready to kill. Out from behind her stepped a familiar red head and my blood ran cold. Sai looked like he was ready to run, but I kept a steady hand on him.

"Don't worry," I whispered into his ear. That didn't relax him a bit, his hands were clenched so tight that his knuckles went white and he broke out in to a sweat. He tried to take calming breaths, but it wasn't working. Neji and Shikamaru were oblivious to it all. Gaara's piercing eyes spotted us and his face remained a cold mask. He definitely can compete with my brother with who can keep emotions at bay for the longest.

"Sai and you again," Gaara said. Neji and Shikamaru turned their full attention on the situation and all I wanted to do was kick the guy's ass.

"Uchiha Sasuke," I said glaring at the new arrival. The man with purple tattoo's and the blonde haired girl came up behind Gaara and whispered something in his ear. He nodded his and tilted it to the side. The guy and girl headed for the door and Gaara stayed behind.

"Well, let me guess, is this your new boyfriend?" Gaara asked. His ice blue roving over my body. I shivered involuntarily under the icy stare.

"Yes," Sai said. Straightening his back and bringing back some of his confidence.

"Did you get him the same way you got me?" Sai's eyes went wide and he started breathing hard.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wishing with all my being that I hadn't just asked.

"Oh, for instance did he proclaim to bring you out of your shell to bring the real you out," Gaara said a small smirk appearing on his lips. "And saying that he will get you to love him in just two weeks?" Sai stared at Gaara and I was finding it hard to breath. "Am I right? Sai you really need to work on some new methods. I hope you have a good meal. I'll see ya around." Gaara left leaving us all in silence. Neji and Shikamaru went back to eating their ramen trying to give us as much privacy as possible. I didn't know what to say though all that came out was.

"Sai?" I asked waiting for an answer, hoping that it would be what I wanted to hear.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 18 is done

Chapter 19 should be posted soon


	19. Chapter 19

Haylo everyone here's Chapter 19. I hope you like it!

Yay! A great big thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I love you all so much. Thank you again.

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review!

* * *

I didn't wait for an answer I got up from chair and headed for the door. My blood was pulsing through my veins. I pushed open the door and looked up and down the side walk. I saw a flash of red hair and called out to it.

"Gaara," I yelled not caring that I had attracted the attention of the other people on the sidewalk. The wind was cold as it tore at my clothes and sand dance all around us. The sand seemed to be attracted to Gaara. It swirled around him and it was like he controlled it with a flick of his hand the sand dispelled and the wind died down. His cold eyes met mine and his mouth turned up at the corners. His brother and sister watched as we stared each other down.

"Sasuke," Gaara said casually leaning all his weight on his right leg and crossing his arms over his chest. He looked like was relaxing and getting ready to nap.

"You'll never have him," I called. Gaara's eyes narrowed and his smirk disappeared. It was my turn to smirk. Sai burst through the door and ran into me. I caught him and steadied him. "Are you all right?" I asked caressing his cheek. Sai stared at me with wide eyes. His eyes were filled with unshed tears and I pulled him into a hug. "What's wrong?" I could feel a pair of eyes following our every move, I didn't care, Sai is what is important right now.

"I thought you left me," he whispered his voice was raw with emotion and I held him tighter.

I pulled away from our embrace and cupped his face with my hands and stared into his eyes. "I'm not going to leave you and don't forget it." I kissed Sai lightly on the lips and turned my attention to a seething Gaara. I was right! "He's mine and you better not mess with him anymore." Sai looked between us and looked confused beyond all belief.

"We'll see about that," Gaara said and started walking a way with his brother and sister in tow. I felt warmth radiate through my body. I won this round with him, but I'm afraid that he might try and mess with Sai more. I watched as the red head got into a black limo and drove off into the setting sun. The street lamps started to flicker to life and the sun made it's way for the night sky.

"Sasuke-kun?" I turned to Sai and smiled a true smile.

"Yeah?" I asked wanting nothing more than to take him my arms and keep him safe.

"You're not mad? You still want to be with me?" Sai's eyes were wide with concern.

"Of course. I mean it irks me that you were ever with that guy." I pointed the direction that Gaara's car disappeared to. "But I am not giving you up because of some stupid reason. And I think he revealed it because he wants you back." I glared at the busy street.

"He wants me back?" Sai was in a daze.

"Yeah! But I wont let him have you," I said and pulled Sai against my chest. I bit his bottom lip and kissed him. My tongue found it's way into his mouth and he moaned. I smirked and pulled away. "Unless you want to go back to him." I nuzzled Sai's neck and starting nipping at it. Sai shivered and shook his head furiously.

"There's no way I want him back. You couldn't pay me. There's no where else I would rather be than here." Sai indicated my arms and I smiled. The door to the ramen shop opened and revealed Shikamaru and Neji.

"You two okay?" Neji's all knowing eyes took in the scene and he smiled at me and Sai.

"We are doing good." I stretched and wondered what we would do now.

"Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun," Sakura yelled from down the sidewalk. Her and Ino were dressed in skin tight pants and shirts. They were wearing high heels and they were wearing more make-up than usual. "Neji, Shikamaru." The pink haired waved at us eagerly with a wide smile. Ino copied Sakura and waved at us to come to them. I sighed. I guess that answered my question.

"Come on," They both yelled in unison.

We all glanced at each other and shrugged what did we have to lose? We walked to the two waiting girls.

"What's up?" Sai smiled at Ino and Sakura and they almost swooned. Sai seemed to be back to normal and his smile was real and not a fake one. The wind started to pick up again and I felt it seep into my bones.

"We wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to a club with us. We are meeting some people from class and it's suppose to be one of the hottest clubs in Suna. It's called Shukaku!" Ino said brightly while bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. She was ready to dance and so was her pink haired friend. Sakura looked anxiously down the street where a line was starting to form and I recognized several people from our class. I think I might have caught a glimpse of sliver hair and a icha-icha paradise book. What would Kakashi-sensei want to do in a club? On second thought I'm not sure if I want to know. I shook my head and tried to pay attention to the conversation in front of me.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai all looked at me. Was I suppose to decide? I turned to Sakura and Ino and they tried to give me puppy dog eyes. Normally, I wouldn't want to go, but that was then and this is now. What could it hurt? And it might take Sai's mind off of everything that has happened with in the past few hours.

"Let's go," I said and started heading to the line the expanding line. Sakura and Ino squealed with delight.

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun?" Sai asked keeping stride with me.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. Do you not want to go?" I felt a tight knot in my stomach.

"No, I think this will be fun. I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable with it." Sai got closer to me and I could feel the heat of his body radiate off him. I wanted to pull him closer to add to the heat, but I restrained myself and reminded myself that I was in public and should try keep my hands to myself. I couldn't help it though. My hand sought his out and I was enveloped with warmth when my hand met his. Sai took my hand and we walked hand in hand to Shukaku. What an odd name. I wonder what it means.

"Hey, Sasuke," Neji said to my right and I met his milky gaze.

"Hey, are you sure you want to go?" Neji took a moment to answer my question.

"I think I do. And why the hell not, it's not like I do this sort of thing often." Neji's hairs swayed with the light breeze. Shikamaru was by his side with his hands on the back of his head staring up at the stars. I'm surprised that he hasn't run into anything. He looked bored, but he had a lazy smile on his face like he was sharing a secret joke with the sky. I looked up at the sky trying to see if I could find what he found so intriguing about it. The stars were bright and the moon was a scythe in the sky. It was beautiful! I don't think I found what Shikamaru found though.

The noise of people chattering and music came to my ears. I blinked in surprise when I saw that we were already in line to go into the club. The music shook the ground and I vaguely wondered if it was like an Earthquake in there where the music was playing. There were people a moving to the music in the line and they looked like they were in a trance. The line moved fast and soon we were at the door and let in. It was dark with flashing lights and music blaring. The dance floor was crowded. Sakura and Ino led us to a booth at the back of the club and near the dance floor.

"We are going to go dance," Sakura said and grabbed Ino's hand and dragged off the blonde hair girl.

We all stared at each other not knowing what we should do. Sai grabbed my hand and tugged on it.

"I want to dance." Sai stated and I stared at him. Did he want me to go with him?

"With me?" I asked.

"Who else?" Sai smiled and I felt my stomach tighten. Sai was giving me a mischievous smile and his hand had a mind of it's own.

I glanced at Neji and he held up his hand. "You do what you gotta do. I'm going to go get something to drink." Neji got up from the booth and gave Shikamaru an expectant look.

Shikamaru sighed and slowly got out of the booth. "This is so troublesome," he mumbled as he and Neji made their way to the bar. Sai's hand went higher up my thigh and I nearly jumped out of my seat when the music changed to a slower song.

"Come on Sasuke-kun," Sai purred. Sai tugged on my hand again and I gave in.

He led us to the dance floor and started to sway to the music. He was so sexy! My mouth went dry and I stared at him not able to move. I never tried to dance before. There was never any reason too, but now...

I watched Sai and his eyes were closed. I barely noticed the people around us. Sai opened his eyes a little as soon as he met my gaze he stopped moving.

"Follow my lead," Sai whispered in my ear and pulled me close to him. His body was like a furnace. I was on fire and I had no idea how to put it out. Sai started moving to the music again and moved with body. They were in sync and a thrill ran through my body. "Very good Sasuke-kun." Sai's voice was low and husky. My breath caught in my throat at how dangerously sexy he was. His body had a snake like movement to it and I wanted to know what else it could do.

The music changed again and Sai and I went along with it. I was more willing this time. I found that it wasn't as hard as I thought it was especially with Sai as a teacher. Sai pressed our bodies together. My blood was surging through my veins and my heart was pounding against my chest. I could feel Sai's heart pound against my chest. Our hearts even seemed to beat together.

After the fifth or sixth song Sai and I went back to our booth. We both had a thin layer of sweat covering our bodies. My clothes clung to me and I wanted nothing more than to take a shower. I had a great time staring at Sai though and so did a lot of other people. Guys and girls were openly lusting after him and my blood boiled at the thought. They better not think about. My eyes scanned the dance floor and I swear I caught a flash of red. I rubbed my eyes, but there was nothing there. Gaara, can't really be here can he?

"Sasuke-kun, lets go back out." Sai smiled at me seductively and I swallowed hard before I answered making sure my voice didn't come out in a croak.

Shikamaru and Neji were sipping their drinks. Sakura and Ino were dancing near the booth with some of our classmate's. Neji gave an encouraging smile.

"Go for it," Neji said and put down his drink.

"Okay," I said and followed Sai on to the floor.

We danced and until were out of breath and continued. Some one tapped Sai on the shoulder after our fourth song. I glared at the red head.

"Can I cut in?" Gaara asked staring at Sai.

"You can't dance with him," I hissed. My jaw clenched and my hands balled into fists at my side.

Gaara's eyes pierced mine. "Who said I wanted to dance with Sai?" Gaara stared at me with great intensity and I felt like a statue. "Would you care to dance Sasuke?" What the hell?

* * *

Yay! Chapter 19 is done

Chapter 20 should be posted soon


	20. Chapter 20

I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update, but I'm back now with a brand spankin new chapter. And I'm very excited to be back XD Here's Chapter 20 and I hope you like it!

Wow! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I love you guys so much. Thank you again.

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review!

* * *

I stared at Gaara, trying to read him. His shoulders were thrown back and his chin was lifted. His stare never wavered as we continued to stare at each other. Sai put his hand on my arm alerting me back to reality. "I'm going to have to say no," I said turning around dragging Sai along with me.

Gaara followed after us not relenting. I don't know how to shake this guy off. "Sai then you dance with me. Just for old time's sake," Gaara said when we were back at our table. My gripped tightened on Sai's hand.

I have had about enough of Gaara. "What is your problem?" I said with venom not even trying to hide the fact that I loathed him. Sai stood when I stood not even breaking the contact we had.

"I only want to talk with Sai," Gaara sighed. He put a hand over his eyes. He looked tired. I wonder what the hell he wants to talk about.

"Whatever you want to say to me you can say in front of Sasuke," Sai said without saying kun. I was a little stunned he always calls me 'Sasuke-kun' well in most situations, but this not definitely not the right time to think about that.

"I know, I've been an ass. I can't seem to help that when I'm around Sai," Gaara said looking ready to run or turn back in to the bastard he was a few moments ago. "In all reality I wanted to apologize to Sai about what went down between us. I thought I might be able to get a second chance to prove that I could be a better boyfriend, but that obviously that can't happen." Gaara looked at me then turned back to looking at Sai. Sai moved closer to me, bringing more body heat to me. I was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic in the club. I wanted to go outside and feel the cool night air.

"I don't know what to say," Sai said looking thoughtful.

"You can call him a jackass and then we can leave," I said feeling uncomfortable with the whole conversation. What if Sai considered taking getting back together with him? I don't know what I would do with that.

"Sasuke-kun, I think he's being sincere," Sai whispered in my ear.

"Fine, if you're sure." I can tell that this means a lot to Sai. I might as well stay to make sure nothing happens without me seeing it with my own eyes.

"Sai, you know that we could...," Gaara didn't have to finish his sentence to let his intent be known.

Sai stood beside me for a long moment not saying anything. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Neji and Shikamaru holding their breath. It's not like they have anything to lose with this matter, when I on the other hand have everything to lose concerning my relationship. Just when I give my heart away, it might be taken away from me. I don't know what I would do without it because I know it would go with the one person who was able to make me open up more than anyone in this world could. But no matter what happens I know I don't regret what we have together. It's very clear that Sai can make people come out of the shells that they have built around themselves. I let go of Sai deciding it was better for the two of them to talk alone even if it made me want to take Sai with me and never let him go, but I think he needs to do this.

I pulled Sai close to me and whispered in his ear. "Go talk to him." Sai stared up at me like I said have sex with me on the dance floor right now.

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun?" Sai eyed me. I shook my head.

"Of course I don't want you to go." My hands balled into fists. "Especially with him," I tossed my head at Gaara who was waiting in close proximity to us. "But if you feel like this is the right thing for you do then you should go talk to him. I can tell you have a lot work out," I said through clenched teeth. This was getting harder and harder to say with each word. The music was pulsing through my body making want to sway with it.

"If you're sure your okay with it I would like to talk Gaara." Sai hugged me then walked off with Gaara to the depths of the club.

Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to follow them, I stayed where I stood not moving an inch.

"Sasuke you should come sit down at the table," Neji said in my ear. I could barely hear over the music and I was trying to concentrate to see if I could see Sai and Gaara anywhere. Neji gently put his hand on my arm, steered me to the booth and plopped me down on the seat. "I'll go get you something to drink." I nodded my head in response. From above I could see Neji shake his head and Shikamaru shrugged. They left me in at the table heading for the bar. I didn't take much notice.

I craned my neck to see above the crowd with very little success. Sai and Gaara were no where to be seen. Not that I really expected to see them so soon after they left, but there still might be some hope that their whole conversation will end quickly. Then a flash of memory hit me like a blow to the gut, Gaara with Sai held against the wall. There was a lot to talk and it would take time. Time I was willingly to give them no matter how much it made me shake inside. Of course I would never say that out loud. How would it look if Uchiha Sasuke was afraid of losing something? I can't do that. Plus my pride is too big to let me ever admit that. It will have to be a cold day in hell before I ever said I'm afraid of what might come of this. Sai would never think about getting back together with Gaara, right? I nodded my head. There's no way. He told me what happened in their relationship who would ever want to go back to something like that.

"Sasuke who are you nodding at?" Neji asked as he set down a glass with water in it. He took a seat opposite of me with Shikamaru flanking his side.

I looked up with wide eyes. I didn't hear them coming. I guess, I wouldn't have considering all the chatter and how loud the music, but still my heart feels like it's about to pound out of my chest. I put my hand over my heart and straightened in my seat. "No one I was just thinking is all." I grabbed the glass and took a sip. The coolness from the glass brought me back to reality. Making me realize how rude I was being by just answering Neji with nods and not saying much. Some friend I am.

"Are you worried about Sai?" Neji leaned back in his chair. His long hair draped over one his shoulders. Shikamaru was looking at the dance floor and mumbling something about it being to 'troublesome to dance.'

"That obvious?" I asked slapping my hand against my forehead.

"No, not really. Unless someone really knows you I don't think they could tell," Neji responded. I glanced over at him, he was smirking. I smirked in return.

"There are not many people that could claim they know me," I said. My smirk turning into a smile. Neji really is my best friend.

"I'm happy to say that I'm one of them. Now enough talking lets go out to the dance floor." Neji stood up and grabbed my hand.

I tried to pull my hand out his grip, but I forgot how strong he was. "I don't think that would be...."

"A good idea?" Neji wagged his finger at me. "I don't want to hear that from you. You were dancing with Sai so you can dance with other people too, although maybe not in the same manner." A small blush covered my cheeks; luckily it was dark enough that Neji couldn't see it.

"Fine, but can you let go of my hand? I'm not going to run away."

"No, I have to make sure you won't be sulking over here while you wait for Sai to come back from talking with Gaara. Now come on." Neji pulled me on to the dance floor.

We ended up in the middle of dancing with some of class mates. I was mashed between Sakura and Ino who claimed to be keeping me away from all the fan girls and boys. "Yeah,

Sasuke-kun now that Sai isn't by your side right now we have to make sure no one else tries to steal you away from him," Ino said getting really close to me.

Sakura was right beside, her trying to fight her way to get closer. "Not so close Ino pig," Sakura said pushing Ino away with her body. She ended up being closer to me. I started to back up a little.

"Sakura, you're making Sasuke-kun feel uncomfortable."

"No, Ino you are."

Sakura and Ino started fighting while I snuck away. I found Neji dancing close by and joined him happy to be away from the crazy girls. They are better than I thought they would be, but they still get on my nerves sometimes.

"Hey Sasuke I saw you dancing by Ino and Sakura what happened?" Neji said. His long hair flowed with his body's movements.

I tried to keep up, but my mind kept running around in circles about Sai and Gaara. Were they done talking? What did Sai decide to do? Is Gaara really trying to persuade him to take him back? Along with another million questions that are flying around in my head.

"They started fighting about me or something about getting to close to me. To be honest as soon as they started knocking each other out the way I was planning my escape."

"Those two are definitely crazy over you along with half the school." Neji somehow ended up very close to me. His body heat was radiating off him.

I pulled back a little. What is up with everyone wanting to be smashed up against each other? I know that goes along with dancing, but what the hell ever happened to my personal space? Everyone should know how much I hate making bodily contact unless _I _want to. Apparently that message was lost somehow with the class trip.

But what the hell? It's not like I dance. I started dancing by Neji making sure we had a good space between us he didn't seem offended with me opening up with the space between us.

By the time I checked my watch it was already two in the morning. Where did the time go? Neji was right, dancing helped get my mind off everything concerning Sai, and now that we are headed back to the hotel my head is back to where it was before.

A lot of people stayed behind to drink and dance more, Neji, Shikanaru and I decided it was time to go. Without Sai. He still hadn't come back from talking with Gaara. This information was driving me up the wall. I know they have a lot to talk about, but it's been hours! I told Sakura and Ino if they saw Sai to tell him that I went back to the hotel. They were more than happy to deliver the message.

We all walked down the street trying to against the cold night air. It was enveloping us in a never ending wind. I wonder if the sand and wind ever stop blowing around here. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Hey, Sasuke don't worry about Sai, I'm sure he'll be on his way soon." Neji tried to comfort me, but it was getting harder and harder to stay positive.

"Thanks Neji." Is all I said as we made our in to the hotel. We made our way through the large glass doors; warmth hit me as we entered the lobby.

Shikamaru went to Neji's room when we reached the rooms. I raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. I said goodnight to both of them then went in my room.

I turned on the lights to find Sai sleeping on my bed curled up in a ball still wearing his clothes from the day. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my lips. I sat next to Sai on the bed. It sank beneath the added weight.

Sai's eyelashes fluttered open as he started to wake up. He looked up at me blinking a few times. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. I crushed him against me.

"Sasuke-kun? What time is it?" Sai's question was muffled as he said it against my neck.

"It's about two." I pulled back and looked in his tired eyes. "Where were you? I've been worrying about what happened for the last few hours. I didn't know...," Sai put his finger against my lips.

"Shhh...Sasuke-kun. Everything went fine. I'll tell you all about in the morning, right now let me show how much I love you," Sai said pushing me down on the bed and molding his mouth to mine.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 20 is done

Chapter 21 should be posted soon


	21. Chapter 21

Holy Moly I am so sorry it took so long to post. Please forgive me. I have here Chapter 21 which is also the last chapter. It was amazing to write this story and I'm sad to see it come to an end. I hope you enjoy!

Thank you so all the amazing readers and reviewers. I love every single one of you. Thank you again and on with the chapter.

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexSai

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

**Warning: Sexual content**

Please Review!

* * *

I woke up with blurry eyes and the sun shining right in my face. I covered my eyes with my arm as I sat up and looked around the room. Sai was cuddled next to me, his wonderfully naked body exposed for the whole world to see. I covered him with the covers and laid back down. The rest of the time was ours to do with as we wished. And I wished to sleep. It had been a long stressful night. I carefully switched sides so I could face Sai. I folded my arms around him and brought him closer to me. I'm not letting him go for anyone. If he wants to go he'll have to get out of my grasp. I smiled when his breath hit my chest.

Sai seemed to be way more exhausted than me. But when you do what we did last night it's no wonder he's still asleep. I'm surprised I'm awake. Thoughts of last night flitted across my mind and I couldn't hold on to a single thought. There were so many to choose from. And only one person could answer everything I wanted to know and I'm hoping that I get the answers I want.

Sai mumbled into his pillow and turned on his other side. I continued to watch him until my eyes started to feel heavy and I gave way to sleep. I woke up a second time with a start someone was banging on a wall next door. I groaned and found Sai pressed to my side his morning wood caught between our bellies. A smile broke out across my face what better to wake up than have someone give you a blowjob first thing in the morning?

I withdrew myself from Sai's hold, threw the covers off of us, and positioned myself in front of his hard cock. My mouth watered with the anticipation of tasting him so early in the morning. I kissed the head of his dick, waiting for his reaction. Sai moaned, thrashed his head against the pillow. He gripped the sheets, but he didn't wake up. My smile turned in to a smirk. I licked him from the tip of his dick to his balls, catching them in my mouth. Sai writhed under my ministrations with no sign of waking up. I sat up, smiling down at the sleeping form. His hair was disheveled and his mouth was parted waiting to be kissed. I leaned over his body making sure not touch my throbbing erection against him or I might come from the contact. Sai looked so sexy. Firmly I pressed my lips to his wanting to have him awake, Sai stirred and eagerly kissed back with closed eyes. I pulled away and found glittering black eyes staring at me with so much love, almost pushing me over the edge. I shook my head to rid myself of the on coming blush.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" Sai looked down at his body then back at me with a smirk of his own. "Aren't you going to continue?"

I raised a brow, cocking my head to the side. "Do you want me to?"

Sai's brow rose. "Do you even have to ask? I thought I was having a dream, it turns out that dreams really do come true."

Sliding down Sai's body was pure heaven. His skin was radiating heat along with his own distinctive smell. I licked and teased his left nipple with my tongue and teeth. Sai arched off the bed, groaning it was music to my ear. The sounds went straight to cock, pre-come already leaking from the tip. I might not have to touch myself if Sai keeps this up. I moved from one nipple to the other. Catching the nub between my teeth while teasing the other one with my hand. Sai's hands went into my hair, pushing my head down. Trying to guide me to a certain part of his anatomy. I nipped and licked my way down his abdomen. I made my way down to his weeping cock already rock hard. I caught his erection in my hand and guided it to my mouth. I engulfed his cock deep throating Sai, he threw his head back in a silent scream. He tried to buck his hips; I kept them down with my hands in a bruising hold. I closed my eyes concentrating on trying to give Sai the most pleasure possible. I hollowed my cheeks, alternating between sucking and grazing my teeth against his dick. Sai lifted himself off the bed, falling back down with a loud thud. He moaned and thrashed on the bed. I took one hand off his hip played with his balls while moving my mouth down his shaft almost letting his cock fall out of my mouth then taking him all the way in again.

"Sasuke going to come." That was all the warning I had when Sai's seed shot down my throat. I eagerly swallowed every last drop.

Sai let go of his death grip on the sheets and fell back against the pillows. His breathing shallow, a thin sheen of sweat shone on his pale skin. I licked my way up his body relishing the taste of him more than ever. He opened his eyes when my face was inches from his. Sai cupped my face and kissed me tenderly, his tongue pressed against the seam of my mouth. His tongue brushed against mine, sending electricity down my spine and to my cock. It was painfully hard. I pulled away from the kiss trying to think of something to make it go away. My only thought was to pleasure Sai. After everything he's been through in the last few days I wanted to let him know I was here for him.

Sai followed my line of sight, his eyes lit up when he saw my erection. "I can help you with that Sasuke-kun," Sai said with a smile in his voice.

Before I could say anything a knock sounded on the door. "Sasuke, Sai come on we're going to be late for breakfast," Neji called from the door. "You have fifteen minutes or we'll leave without you." Crap. I want more time with Sai.

Sai grabbed my hand and walked me over to the shower. "We can save some time if we shower together Sasuke-kun." Sai's voice dripped with lust going straight to my cock. I groaned at the affect this man had on me. It was wonderful.

Sai and I took a quick shower where he took good care of me. We got dressed in silence. Sai seemed more distant than he had in a while. I decided to let him come to me when he was ready to talk about it even though I wanted to know right now. "Sasuke-kun we're having lunch with Gaara today." Sai looked over at me.

I nearly trip over my jeans. "What? Why? I thought everything was settled." Blood pounded in my ears at the thought of having to see that red-headed bastard again.

"Calm down. Don't worry he won't be coming after me anymore. He wants to hang out one last time. I told him that I wouldn't go unless you came."

"Really?"

"Really. Now come on before we miss Neji and Shikamaru."

Sai and I left went down stairs and met up with the Neji and Shikamaru. We all went out to eat, but my thoughts stayed focused on meeting up with Gaara. At least I get to be with Sai to meet him. I don't like the idea though. When we finished breakfast we walked around Suna taking in all the sights and sounds and also trying to avoid getting in sand in our mouths. It's more difficult than I would like to admit.

Neji and Shikamaru stayed with us until we went to go meet Gaara for lunch. Sai led the way to a small deli tucked in a corner. I almost missed it. Sai grabbed my hand as I kept on walking, leading me into the deli. A bell jingled as we opened the door. Sai immediately went to stand in line I stood behind him taking in the small establishment. Small tables lined the shop, with two chairs to each table. There were a few booths in the corners and that's where I spotted Gaara sitting with a huge sandwich in his hands. He spotted me and waved. A small smile quirked the ends of his lips. Reluctantly I waved back trying not grimace at him. He still rubs me the wrong way. Sai tugged on my arm, pulling me along with the flow of the line.

"Gaara's here." I pointed to the lone figure in the booth.

Sai looked over my shoulder and nodded. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun we won't stay here that long. I promise. I can eat one of these sandwiches in a few minutes if need be."

"Don't do that, but you never told me what happened last night."

Sai smirked. "There's nothing to worry about. That's part of the reason we came to lunch. I wanted to show Gaara that he can't have me no matter what. And you won't allow it. We really didn't talk too much." Sai took another step forward; it was almost our turn to order. "He talked about how much he missed me and that he wanted to give us another chance. I told him about you and how that would never happen. I told him even if I wasn't with you I would never get back together with him. I can't even think about being friends with him. Our whole relationship is damaged beyond repair."

"Okay. Then let's get this over with. I don't want to be around him longer than I have to."

Sai ordered for both us. We waited for our sandwiches to be made while I looked over at Gaara again. He sipped his drink with his eyes down cast. I glared at him for making Sai come out to meet him. Our number came up, Sai grabbed the tray, and we headed to the booth.

Sai sat down the tray and greeted Gaara. "Hello, how are you?" Sai said in an overly polite tone.

"Sai don't talk to me like that," Gaara said with a shake of his head. My gut knotted, Gaara thought he knew Sai. He may have known who he was before, but now I know Sai the best.

"Gaara." I nodded curtly. The less I said the better. I might slip and make everything more awkward than it already was.

"Sasuke, Sai. Don't just stand there sit and eat. I'm not going to do anything I swear." Gaara held his hands up in surrender. The twist in my stomach settled a little. I ate my food while Sai and Gaara discussed neutral topics, like how school was and their families, nothing that made me want to run out with Sai. The more I listened to Gaara the more I relaxed. He wasn't the worst bastard I ever met. We finished eating and stood from the table, an uncomfortable silence fell on us. What the hell did we say now?

"It was good to see you again Sai. I'm glad I got to tell everything I wanted. Even if I don't get to have you back." Gaara leaned in for a hug, Sai side stepped him and offered him his hand.

"It was definitely an experience," Sai said letting go of Gaara's hand after a quick shake.

"Sasuke," Gaara said, he lifted his chin to me. I did the same.

"Bye, see you around," Sai waved to Gaara as he left. I touched Sai's hand, he intertwined our fingers together. I gently squeezed his hand and we headed back to the hotel to meet up with some of our classmates.

The rest of our vacation went smoothly with no one else interfering with Sai and me. Which I'm glad for. I don't think I could take seeing Gaara again. We were now on our way home. And boy did it feel good to be home. My mom pulled into the drive way and I got of car stretching, arms reaching for the sky. A hand glided over my butt and I nearly jumped out of my shoes. Sai winked as he passed. I grabbed my bag and ran after him.

I grabbed his hand and tried to run up stairs to continue where Sai left off. "Sasuke, Sai come down to dinner now." My mom's voice traveled up the stairs.

"We can do so much later," Sai whispered in my ear. A shiver shot up my spine. I was ready to try a quickie now, but I needed to eat for more energy. We dropped off our bags in my room and headed down stairs.

My whole family was at the table, my mom, dad, Itachi, and even Deidara. I still have no clue what my brother see's in him. I shrugged and sat down. I listened to the chatter of their lives. I served myself salad and let my mind wander. Sai grabbed my hand under the table, sending warmth through my body. I took in everyone's faces and smiled. All the little flaws that we each have are what create perfection. And my family was definitely flawed, but that's what makes them so great. Now I can think that thanks to Sai. Without me knowing it he became my everything

"What are you smiling about Sasuke-kun?" Sai asked between bites of his food.

I smiled even bigger. "Nothing just thinking about how perfect life is. And how much I love you." I nuzzled Sai's cheek and smirked at the shocked faces of my family. I don't need to explain anything to anyone. I have Sai and that's all that matters.

* * *

Oh my gosh it's over. It's so weird. I've been working on this story for so long. It's been one of my favorites to write. What did you think? I hope to see you all again sometime bye for now.


End file.
